


Living With You

by unashamedshipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gajevy - Freeform, Levy x Gajeel - Freeform, Lucy x Natsu - Freeform, Mild Smut, Nalu - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Swearing, gajeel x levy, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unashamedshipper/pseuds/unashamedshipper
Summary: Finding herself thrown out and drunk after a party wasn't the way Lucy expected her night to go. After blacking out and waking up in a room with three men, she has a decision to make: will she stay or will she go? Loosely based on New Girl. Roommates!AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is very loosely based off of New Girl and was a request I had from one of my followers on my tumblr. However, it will not follow the plot of the show. Please keep that in mind as you read.
> 
> I want you all to be respectful of the anxiety mention. If you have any comments, please keep them respectful about the anxiety. I have anxiety myself, and not everyone deals with it the same way. Everyone is different, and I wanted to make that very clear.
> 
> Thank you. I hope you enjoy! <3

Lucy felt like she was drowning.

Her feelings felt murky like she was underwater and couldn't get out. The words were muffled and the sights were but a blur. Everything felt plain wrong, like someone had wrapped cellophane over her whole body and tried to get her to move. Her limbs were stuck in their tight positions; just lifting the bottle to her lips to drown her sorrows was exhausting. Lucy fought to just stay awake. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her cold seat of a bench wasn't much help for something to hold on to. Rain droplets flicked on her body and kept her from warmth. The only thing she felt was cold, and the only thing she saw was the bright lights burning her eyes.

Lucy was having an anxiety attack, an eight point three on a scale of ten, and there was no one to save her. As she fell off of her bench seat and onto the concrete, she didn't care if she died or lived. All she wanted was relief from this hell. The face of the man who abandoned her came into her mind's eye, and she curled up into a soft ball with the strength she could muster. Voices hit her all at once, calling her names like they once did. She succumbed to a quiet death on the concrete sidewalk next to a 7 Eleven, and she didn't care who found her body.

And then, the sound of a voice was shockingly loud. The sentence crying for help was shouted, but to Lucy the emotions sounded dull and the words shallow, and she blocked them out. She could only trust the person that had found her.

"Do you think she's awake?" a voice said softly, quite unlike the one that had saved her. It was gruff, and even Lucy could recognize that.

"Her eyes are opening, idiot. What do you think?" another added, and Lucy blinked a few times before her eyes came into focus for the first time.

Her head pounded from the slight hangover. It had been hours since she last drank, which gave her a little more time to deal with the alcohol. Lucy's vision was blurry, but she could recognize three distinct figures. Three men, all tall and strong, were before her. She gasped and grasped onto the seat behind her to be careful if any of them attacked.

One was lounging on a chair with his shirt off, and abs like a greek god's all but stared her in the face. His face was handsome but he looked bored as he picked at a piece of lint on his dark, fitted jeans. Another, much taller than the other two, slouched with his cat in hand. His glance at her was criticizing, and Lucy felt like she was being scolded just with a single stare. The third, shorter than the others and definitely more dressed than them stood in front of her with a bowl of soup. His hoodie was large on his form, and he wore sweatpants. His slippers were...kitten faces? Lucy didn't really care at the moment, and she shoved thoughts away of being in possible men heaven.

A spoon was shoved into her mouth, and her senses were almost overloaded with the taste of chicken noodle soup. And it was good.

"Uh, thanks," she said after swallowing her first bite. Grabbing the bowl from the man with the rose-colored hair, she shoveled the food into her mouth like her life depended on it. It probably did, now that she thought about it. She hadn't eaten a real meal like this since she'd gotten kicked out.

Feelings of anxiety rushed at her like lightning, and she just about choked on the spoon. The men's comments about her subsided when she began coughing, and the one with the abs ran at her.

"Get out of the way, fire brain! I know the Heimlich," and he pulled Lucy up by the arm and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"No thank you," she began to say but felt a force on her stomach that made her cough even more.

"Stop it, Gray! You're hurting her!" the shorter man yelled, and he grabbed at Gray's wrist and shoved it away from Lucy's stomach.

"Fine, jeez. I was just trying to help," Gray mumbled, slouching and walking off to the kitchen.

"You alright, blondie?" the tall guy asked, and Lucy nodded weakly.

"If I knew my soup was that bad, I wouldn't have fed it to those two idiots. Or maybe I would have," he said with a smirk, and he shoved a hand in her direction and introduced himself as Gajeel.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you, sir," she said softly, and Gajeel barked out a laugh.

"I haven't been called sir since I got out of the marines. You're a laugh, kid," he said when his laughter subsided, and Lucy even chuckled a bit herself. It was the first time she had laughed in quite a while, and her stomach hurt even more with the hunger. Gajeel sauntered off to help Gray, telling him that he wouldn't know his way around a kitchen if it kicked him in the ass.

"Hey, Natsu! Try to get her to sit up! She probably choked because she hasn't eaten anything for days," Gray yelled across the kitchen, and Gajeel told him to shut it and leave the two be.

"Oh yeah! Try to sit up. That will probably help you swallow the food down. Not that Gajeel's food is any easier to eat when you're not choking," Natsu said with a grin, and Lucy was stunned by the brightness of his smile in this dire situation. How could he be this happy when he had just saved her?

"Thank you," she said, looking at her feet, which were now covered in a pair of slippers and socks too big for her own feet. Her body was covered with heaps of blankets that warmed her frozen insides. The rain stuck her thin clothes to her body before she passed out, but now all she felt was warm.

'Speaking of wet clothing,' Lucy thought before sticking a leg out and seeing that it was covered in very baggy sweatpants, just like the one the man now sitting her up was wearing.

"Sorry about the sweatpants. Oh, and the sweatshirt. An' your bra was cold so I discarded it and changed you when I got you here," Natsu said, not meeting her eyes. She glared at him, and he yelped and his face turned red. "I didn't look or anything! I swear!"

"Ya sure, flame brain? Cause I'm pretty sure you wouldn't pass up a sight like that," Gray said, and Lucy struggled to her feet. Aiming, she pitched the spoon right at Gray and hit him square in the face.

"Ow, fuck!" Gray yelled, and Natsu and Gajeel laughed. Gray clutched his face with his hands but did not approach the woman to yell. He knew if he did that then another flashback might be on its way.

"Nice shot, blondie! I like you already!" Gajeel guffawed, and Natsu was still chuckling. Lucy laughed a bit herself, and she smiled. She hadn't felt this comfortable with a group of friends since she last saw Levy at the party.

Forcing herself to eat the soup so she could have something to do rather than have another attack, she focused on the flavors in the soup. Man, was Gajeel ever a good cook! She finished the soup quickly and thought of her best friend. Levy would have to test this soup and try to give this man a run for his money. The short woman could bake up a storm in a few hours and had won many baking contests in Magnolia. Unfortunately, her smart attitude had gotten her thrown out of competitions when she back talked the judges for giving her bad scores.

Lucy shook her head when she thought of Levy. Reaching for her cell phone, she motioned to Natsu who was now fighting with Gray that she would be calling her.

"Lucy! Thank God! I knew something was wrong when you didn't call me when you got home!" Levy practically screamed into the phone when she picked up, and Lucy's anxieties started to take over.

"W-well, Lev," Lucy said, clearing her throat, which now felt thick, "Dan threw me out last night. I don't know if you knew that, but I ended up on the street and passed out and I ended up with three guys at their apartment. But they're taking c-care of me and-"

"You're at three men's apartment and you are all alone? Shit, Lucy," and Lucy's eyes widened at the swear. Levy never swore, and when she did it was a huge problem. "I demand to speak to one of them right now! Give the nearest one your phone right away or so help me I will not bake you a single cookie for a whole year!"

Lucy quickly handed the phone to Gajeel and began to be calmed by Natsu once more.

"Yo," Gajeel answered, but walked away before she heard the rest of the conversation.

"It's going to be okay. Just listen to my voice," Natsu said, and his left arm began to scratch her middle back gently. "You're fine. Tell me three objects that are in this room right now."

"U-um, well, there's a used condom on the floor," Lucy said, her face red, and Natsu shot a look at Gray that looked like murder. Sheepishly, Gray picked it up and threw it away and slunk to his room to be alone. Lucy swore that even Gray's face was a little flushed as he walked away. Natsu stared at Gray's back as he walked, and as soon as the door closed he turned his attention back to Lucy.

His fingers slowly began to massage the areas in her back that were soft. He was careful not to touch any sensitive areas like where she hit the concrete, and Lucy sighed happily. Anxiety's end was near, but her vision was rough around the edges. Her hearing was still muffled, but she recognized Gajeel's voice in the other room talking to Levy. He sounded amused, which she knew was a bit strange for the man that looked so grumpy when she first saw him.

"Sorry about that. Two more," he said, his voice still a little bitter. Lucy blinked her eyes open once more, scanning the room once she was fully cognitive.

"There's a cat on the chair," she said, trying to lift her hand to point at the cat.

"That's Happy. He's my furball. You'll love 'im. Gajeel's is Pantherlily, which is the black one with the white on his eye slinking around like he's got a stick up his ass," Natsu softly chuckled, and the sound brought Lucy warmth in her chest. The coo-coo clock on the wall chimed, and she snuck a peek at it and found that it was close to five in the morning. Had she really been up for that long?

Lucy shook her head of thoughts, and her vision was clear now. Gajeel's voice came closer, and she heard him laugh. He must be having a great time with Levy.

Her eyes felt heavy and her body tired. She must have been partying for quite some time if it was this late. But right now, she didn't want to think about that. All she wanted to do was fall asleep on this comfy couch.

"You're doing great, Lucy. Give me one more and I'll let ya sleep for the night," Natsu's voice awoke her from her stupor. Lucy's eyes snapped open to find a heart shaped pillow sitting on the chair opposite her.

"There's a heart shaped pillow on that couch," Lucy yawned, tipping her head forward to indicate where it was located.

Natsu was silent for a few seconds but then piped up. "Yeah, that was a gift from an old friend," he said before removing his hand carefully and letting Lucy lay down.

"C-can I really sleep here?" she asked, and Natsu smiled.

"As long as you feel like. Gajeel'll make breakfast for you in the morning. It's the best. He doesn't look it, but he went to culinary school," Natsu said, looking in Gajeel's direction. The man had just come back from chatting and placed Lucy's phone on the end table near the couch.

"Your friend will come pick you up in the morning," Gajeel said with a yawn of his own. "Is she short?"

"She's 4'11. She would probably hit your upper waist," Lucy yawned after Gajeel's, and Gajeel chuckled.

"Hilarious. I'll have to tease her about it in the morning. I told her to bring over some of those famous cookies she was braggin' about," he said, heading off to his room. "Night."

"Goodnight," she said, and she tipped her head up to see Natsu.

"Sleep tight," he said, and that was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

"Guys, I kinda like her," Natsu told the other two after calling a meeting in his room. The three of them had decided that when they moved in together that they would have discussions about anything big in their lives-and a girl sleeping in their living room was something that had to be discussed.

"Of course you like her, idiot. She's gorgeous," Gray said, motioning outward with two hands by his chest. Natsu slapped him upside the head and Gajeel scowled.

"Ow! Okay, fine. She's cool. I like her too," Gray said, rubbing the spot on his head where he was hit. Gajeel's scowl wasn't particularly pleasing either-the man looked like he was about to murder someone when he scowled.

"She's funny, I'll give her that much. And if she can help me cook, I'd be thankful. Hell, if she could pick up Natsu's end of the dishes I'd be over the fucking moon," Gajeel chuckled, and Natsu shot a glare his way.

"Thanks, man. Anyway, I think we should keep her. She was out on the street all alone. She muttered something about being kicked out when I found her lyin' there. If I find the bastard that kicked her out, I'll kick his ass," Natsu said.

"You want to kick everyone's ass, Natsu. I'm fine with her staying here as long as it doesn't mess up my bachelor pad going on," Gray said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants.

"Okay. All in favor of her staying here, say aye," Natsu said, lifting his hand in the air with three fingers. The other two did the same motion. The boy scouts stuck with them forever, no matter if they were in their twenties or not.

"Aye," the three said together. Gray went off to his room to fall asleep and Gajeel stayed with Natsu for a little while longer.

"Shit, I forgot to ask. What's her name?" Natsu asked, and Gajeel scowled.

"You let her in our damn home but forgot to ask her name? Damn it, what use are you? It's Lucy. Her friend wouldn't shut her yap about her. Woman wouldn't stop asking me these damn questions if she was eating right or if any one of us was taking advantage of her," Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and glared into the kitchen full of dirty dishes.

"Lucy," Natsu said, tasting her name on his tongue. It felt happy, and it been a few months since he had tasted a happy name. Natsu had a thing with names. If he didn't like a person's name, he wouldn't like the person. Simple as that.

He looked out the hallway and onto the couch where she was sleeping. Her golden hair was still tied up in a messy ponytail that was half out of the holder, and her right hand was flopped over the couch. She was snoring and her makeup was smeared all over her face. Her shirt had slipped off her shoulder and revealed a few inches of creamy skin from what he could see, but he looked away before looking at her form even further.

Did he really want her here? Right in front of him, so soon after his engagement was broken? It wasn't like didn't have his own anxieties to deal with. And finding a job wasn't going to be easy now that he had to help her find her own. He guessed that she had it easy before whatever happened, and now she had to find her own way.

But, he thought, he wouldn't stop at anything to help her live the best life that she could. Natsu smiled at the thought, watching Lucy snore up a storm that would put even Gajeel to shame.

Then he smiled again as he tossed his clothes off and changed into his normal pajamas of boxers and a sleep shirt. Peeling back the covers of his bed, he pushed himself in and turned the lamp off.

Crossing his arms behind his head, he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Lucy for a moment.

If it was all to work out and she was supposed to stay here, she would. It would all be for the best, and if she didn't end up staying, well, then she didn't end up staying.

But for what felt like the thousandth time that night, he felt himself smiling. As he drifted off to sleep, he mumbled something to himself.

"Lucy's a nice name."


	2. Chapter 2

When Lucy awoke, her hangover was gone and so was her anxiety. Her back felt better than it had in quite a while, and she knew it was due both to the delicious soup and Natsu's touches. Gajeel and Natsu were both quite nice to her, but he wasn't sure about Gray quite yet. He was somewhat quiet, and she wasn't a huge fan of sexual jokes or used condoms on the floor for that matter.

The smell of eggs and waffles filled her senses, and Lucy smiled and stretched herself awake. A yawn escaped her lips as she tossed the covers aside and swung her legs across the couch. Pressing her tired feet onto the tiled floor, she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hi, Gajeel," she said and turned toward the island to grab herself a plate of eggs.

"Mornin', blondie," Gajeel responded from his seat at the bar. To Lucy's surprise, a familiar blue-haired woman sat next to Gajeel.

"Levy?" Lucy asked, and her friend waved as she took a sip of coffee.

"Good morning, Lucy! I brought you a bag of clothes and meds just in case you needed them," Levy said, pointing to the bag by the couch Lucy was sleeping on.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, pushing a hand to her head to help with the confusion.

"I told ya she'd be over. She's here, ain't she?" Gajeel said, scooping a bite of eggs into his open mouth and washing it down with orange juice. By the carbonation in the orange juice, Lucy guessed that it was a mimosa instead of regular juice.

Lucy giggled and covered her lips with her hand. "You drink mimosas?"

"Hey! They taste good and they're full of alcohol! I gotta get all boozed up before the grind" Gajeel said, slamming his fork down and taking a large drink. Levy began to inch away at the sight of him drinking.

"I-is this regular coffee?" Levy tipped her cup closer to herself and gazed inside.

"Of course it is! I don't let other people drink alcohol in the morning. That's just idiotic," Gajeel answered with a snicker. Apparently he thought it was amusing to drink this early in the morning.

"May I please have some food?" Lucy asked, looking sheepishly up at Gajeel. He stared at her from his spot with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"That's what I made it for, blondie," Gajeel replied, hiding his smile behind his coffee cup.

"Don't talk smart with me. It's close to seven in the morning. And you're awfully grumpy," Lucy said, hiding a smile of her own as she turned to grab some coffee from the maker.

"Be quiet and eat your food!" Gajeel said, and Levy just stared at the two with interest.

"Mornin'," Natsu from the other side of the room, and Lucy turned to greet him.

"Good Morning, Natsu," she said, and Natsu lifted a hand in greeting while yawning. Then he let out another one of those grins that Lucy liked so much. How was this guy able to look this happy this early?

"Hi, Luce. Gajeel, what's for breakfast?" he asked while he opened up the refrigerator to look for some juice. Reaching for the juice box, he jiggled it to see if it was still good. "Why is this juice bubbly?"

"I don't think you wanna know," Gajeel said with a smirk, and then the group began to eat.

As they ate, Lucy's understanding of Gajeel and Natsu grew. Natsu was a tech guy at a company on the other side of town, and Gajeel worked as a mechanic at a car shop close to the apartment. The two of them shared a car, and Gray had his own that he drove to work and to pick up his friends.

Honestly Lucy didn't know much about Gray, but she didn't want to either. He seemed colder than the other two, even with Gajeel's grumpy stature. Maybe it was all just an act, but his standoffish attitude made her want to inch away from him.

"Morning, Ice Princess," Natsu said before sipping his orange juice, and Lucy turned. When she did, her skin crawled.

A woman was standing next to Gray with red hair and a bright smile clothed in Gray's shirt, and the man had his arm around her. He was without a shirt for the second time that Lucy had seen, and this time it only made him creepier.

"Hi everyone," she said, her voice a higher pitch than everyone was used to. The group stared back from the breakfast bar with confused looks on their faces. Who was this girl?

"This is Olivia," Gray said, and Olivia waved, her small arm swallowed up by Gray's large jacket.

"Hi, Olivia," Levy said, waving. Olivia smiled at Levy and turned her bright eyes to Lucy.

"Hello. I've heard about you from Gray," she said, and Lucy noticed that she had an English accent. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Y-yes, nice to meet you too," Lucy said, and she instantly felt a bout of anxiety coming on. Something about the woman made Lucy feel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if it was her unnaturally bright eyes or her being in one of Gray's shirts with almost all of her cleavage showing, but Lucy wanted away from the woman as fast as possible.

Lucy had four triggers with her anxiety: meeting new people like she just had, life changes no matter how small, too much sensory overload, and new, scary situations. Olivia touched on two of those points. As they chatted, Lucy tried to keep her tone even and light but on the inside she was scared. Her vision was starting to cloud, and even the sound of Olivia's voice was becoming tinny. Natsu looked at Lucy with concern, and Levy's brows knitted in worry.

Natsu came around behind her and shook Olivia's hand. Lucy let out the tiniest of sighs that would not be heard. Thank God for Natsu. "You're Ice Princess's girl? Nice to meet ya. I'm Natsu, an' this hard-ass over here is Gajeel."

Gajeel raised a hand. "Pleasure," he said, but his tone indicated anything but.

"Hello," Olivia said back, and Gray put a hand on her shoulder.

"We better get changed for work. See you all later," Gray said, his eyes flicking to everyone's to make sure they heard.

Everyone said goodbye and when the door was shut, Lucy ran across the room and sat on the couch. Immediately Natsu and Levy were at her side. Gajeel handed her a glass of water and went back to his business, knowing that the other two had it handled.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Levy asked, grasping Lucy's hand gently but firmly enough to keep her friend in the present. She was starting to worry that Lucy shouldn't be in this place. Three men were here, and who knows what they'd do to her? Gajeel seemed harmless enough, and Levy was pretty sure that Natsu wouldn't hurt a fly. But Gray angered her motherly side. Bringing a woman no one knew into the house and spending the night with her-well that was just plain reckless. What if someone would have walked in?

"I'm fine, guys, really. Thank you for your concern," she said, shivering when Natsu began to scratch her back with the same nimbleness that he did the night before. In fact, she was still a little sleepy.

"Let's get you home, Lucy. You can stay with me," Levy said, grabbing Lucy's other hand to pull her up from her spot on the couch.

But Lucy did not budge. With her eyes down, a single tear trickled down her face.

"Lucy?" Levy asked, "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't want to leave, Levy," she answered honestly, and Levy's eyes widened.

"Lucy, this place isn't safe for you! You're here with three men you barely know, and who knows? One of them could be a rapist!" Levy detached her hands from Lucy's and waved her arms in the air wildly.

Lucy sipped her water, staring her friend in the eyes. "No. I want to stay. They've all been kind to me. And really, what place do I have to go? I could stay with you, but you're living in a one bedroom apartment. And I couldn't impose," Lucy said, trying to remember her manners in the midst of her emotions.

"That doesn't matter! I want you to be safe," Levy said, crouching down and taking Lucy's hand in hers once more.

"She's safe with us, Levy," Natsu said, and Levy pointed a finger in his face with a glint in her eyes.

"Don't you try to get her to stay with you. She'd need her own room. Somewhere where she'd feel safe and sound. And a couch doesn't count," Levy told him when Natsu started to say that she could just sleep on the sofa.

"Well, Laxus did just move out and into his boyfriend's place. If she wants the room, it's hers. And it's on the other side of the apartment, if that counts," Natsu said, raising his hands in the air in surrender.

Levy stared at the two for a moment, and then let out a sigh. "Sorry. I've been so rude. I've just been so worried about her. Her anxiety's gotten worse in the past few years, and I worry that none of you would know how to take care of her. But if you give me your word, then I will trust you. But if I hear anything about you taking advantage of her, you're not getting any more baked goods from me."

"Yes, ma'am," Natsu said, saluting. "My word is yours."

"Thank you, Natsu. I'll have to tell you Lucy's story later. Or maybe," Levy smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, "she'll tell you herself. However you'd have to get pretty close to her for her to do that. I just learned of it recently, and I've been her friend since we were seven."

Natsu gulped, and he looked at Lucy. He still drew circles on her back, and it looked like she had fallen asleep. He removed his hand and laid her down on the bed under Levy's watchful eye, covering Lucy's body with a blanket.

"Well, I would stay, but I've got to get to work. It was nice to meet all of you." Levy checked her watch before saying her goodbyes to Lucy and kissing her friend on the head affectionately. "I left some banana bread on the counter. That is your thank you for saving Lucy's life. If you keep it up, I might bring some more back."

"Please do. I haven't had banana bread that good since I came out of school," Gajeel approached behind them and placed a hand on Levy's head. Levy's eyes narrowed at the action. How dare he make fun of her for being so small!

"How are you even able to reach the counters? Do you have to climb up them?" Gajeel chuckled, and Levy turned to Gajeel with fire in her eyes. Quick as a flash, she had climbed up his body and was clinging to his chest. She popped him on the nose before climbing down, and Gajeel stepped back in surprise. She was fast!

"I'll be giving Lucy a call in a few days to check up on her. See ya later!" Levy said before letting herself out. And for the first time in a while, there was silence. It was deafening after what just happened, and Gajeel finally regained his composure.

"Clean up after breakfast. It's your turn to do the dishes, too," Gajeel reminded Natsu, and he groaned in protest. Lucy began to snore, and Natsu chuckled softly as Gajeel walked away to go get changed for work. Not that he really had to dress up or anything. Since he worked as a mechanic, he mostly wore beat up jeans and t-shirts.

Natsu, on the other hand, wore hoodies and khakis to work. The atmosphere was drastically different than Gray's job, which he worked as an accountant for an important company in Magnolia. The normally shirtless man would don a suit daily and would hope to God that he wouldn't strip it off before the work day ended.

Gray finally came out with Olivia in tow, both dressed in smart suits. Olivia's was a dark burgundy and Gray wore a silvery-toned one that matched his name quite well. They grabbed a piece of banana bread on the way out before leaving in Olivia's car which she drove there in the middle of the night.

"Ice Princess's girl doesn't seem too bad for once," Natsu commented. Gajeel grunted in response, signifying that he was busy at the moment and didn't have time to talk. Natsu yawned one more time and reached for the coffee cup that Lucy hadn't finished and sipped it. It was his day off, and thankfully he could spend it at home this time. He loathed going out to do mundane tasks when he could stay home and play games or tinker with his computer. Although he liked parties and was an extrovert, he needed time away from people every once in a while to recoup and get his life together. There were things that needed to be done inside the house too.

'Like dishes,' he thought with a groan, and he decided that when Lucy woke up he would have her dry as he washed. It would be a better way to get to know her than just sitting down and talking to her about her life.

Natsu turned to look at Lucy. She looked almost exactly the same as she did last night, but her hair was mussed a little bit more from tossing in her sleep. He guessed that she had a nightmare, and he would maybe ask her about it when she woke up. Her makeup was still in streaks down her face, and he reminded himself to go grab some makeup wipes from the store when he went out to get groceries later that night. What the hell kind of food did girls like, anyway?

Lucy smiled in her sleep and shifted, and Natsu found himself smiling along with her. She was such a likable person, and it was sad that her anxiety had taken over her life so badly that she was almost unable to function. How was she supposed to get a job when her anxiety was this bad?

Natsu decided to play some video games along with his coffee and decided for a popular game that had come out in the past few months. He put headphones in so then Lucy could sleep, and began to play.

"There's food in the fridge for later. It's frozen so you'll have to nuke it for a few minutes. See ya," Gajeel said, stomping out the door. What was the matter with him? Natsu didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to his roommate.

Hours passed while Natsu played. He was almost to the final battle when he accidentally unplugged the headphones, and a loud blast went off from his gun. Lucy let out a loud scream as she awoke and fell off the couch, clutching the carpet for fear of her life.

"Lucy! It's okay, it was just my video game. Sorry I scared you!" Natsu said, jumping up and pausing the game.

Lucy's vision blurred and her body became numb and cold. The sound of the gun firing echoed in her mind, and she curled up in a ball and began to rock herself back and forth. Natsu was at her side quickly, his face in front of hers.

"Lucy. I want you to open your eyes. It's just me. Everything is alright," Natsu said, and Lucy whimpered.

"I hate guns," Lucy began to repeat over and over, but it only hyped up her anxiety more. She reached for something to stim and grabbed onto Natsu's hand. Her attention disorder was making her need to have stimulation even worse. Tension hung in the air as she kneaded her fingers into Natsu's hand, and Natsu stayed silent as she got the stimulation she needed. Most of Lucy's stimulations were with people, and even when she needed something that was not around people she still liked to have someone nearby just in case something like this happened.

"Listen to me. I want you to open your eyes and look at my hand," Natsu's voice soothed her, and Lucy's eyes began to blink open.

She counted the lines in Natsu's hand when her vision cleared enough to see. Even though it was still blurry from the anxiety, she could see and feel that he had rough palms. Geez, he really needed to rub lotion on his hands. Thankfully the roughness of his fingertips worked whenever she needed that stimulation but didn't have the energy to do it herself. His other hand scratched circles into her back, and Lucy's body went limp again.

Her mother used to do the same thing when her anxiety got like this, and it comforted her to know that Natsu had the same pattern of movement as her mother did. It wasn't exactly the same as her mother's hands were softer and quicker, but Natsu's work did the job just fine.

Finally, Lucy's vision cleared and the only thing left of her attack was ringing in her ears. It was one time of many in the last few days that she had suffered an attack, and Lucy knew it was getting out of hand.

"That's it. We're taking you to a psychiatrist," Natsu said, heaving her up so she could walk. "Get dressed and we're going to someone who you can talk to about this."

"No! I mean, I don't have any money, so I can't pay for it," Lucy said as she shoved him away, and Natsu smiled softly.

"Relax. I'll take care of it. You can pay me back. Besides, you're not the only one who has to go see a psychiatrist," Natsu said, but he said nothing else before grabbing her a set of clothes that Levy had brought.

Lucy thanked him and popped a pill in her mouth with some fresh water that Natsu had left for himself just in case he got thirsty while playing. Hopefully it would help to calm her uneasy stomach a little.

"Aw, shoot. I forgot. I was supposed to go to the store today," Natsu said, running a hand through his hair. "We're all out of groceries, and I'm all of medication too. Do you mind running to the store with me today? We can go to a psychiatrist sometime this week."

"That's fine. I was worried about how we were going to get an appointment anyway," Lucy said while pushing a hand through her own locks. They felt dirty, and she guessed that Natsu hadn't showered her when he found her. That would be a little too close for comfort for her taste.

"I need to take a shower," she said as she turned to him before going into the bathroom. Natsu just nodded and looked at the floor. It was going to be weird to have a girl other than one of Gray's one night stands showering in his house. And an attractive girl at that…

Natsu shook his head of those thoughts as he heard the shower go on. He busied himself by doing the dishes like Gajeel asked and nuking the leftovers from dinner last night in the microwave. He heated up enough for Lucy just in case she was hungry. After all, it had been almost five hours since the guys left, and they would be home in about four and a half. Gajeel would be wanting to have groceries from the market when he got home.

Gajeel was a bit of a picky guy. He always wanted the freshest ingredients for his kitchen, and would easily drop forty dollars on a nice bottle of wine or olive oil to cook with. Since moving in together, Gray and Natsu had been spoiled rotten by Gajeel's cooking. But when the dishes piled up from the night before, Gajeel wasn't the one to clean them.

"I did too many dishes in culinary school, and I cooked the whole meal for you buggers. I'm sure as hell ain't going to do them now," he would grumble before heading to his room to take a nap. Gajeel loved taking naps after eating, and sometimes he would fall asleep under a car after he took his lunch. Only when his boss found him would he wake up. Thankfully Gajeel was fantastic with bluffing so he would make up a story, and his boss would believe him with full certainty.

Natsu heard Lucy's voice in the shower, and he listened to the lovely melody of 'Chandelier' by Sia as he scrubbed the dishes. He liked Sia's voice alright, but Lucy's put even her to shame. He even found himself singing along to the tune as he scrubbed, his hips moving back and forth.

About ten minutes later when the dishes were almost finished he heard the shower turn off. He walked to his room to get dressed, and when he came out he saw that Lucy was dressed in one of the cutest outfits he had ever seen.

Her navy bubble skirt was decorated with different colored cat eye glasses, and even Lucy herself sported a pair of black frames. He guessed that they were for reading, but maybe for anxiety when her vision got blurry. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few tendrils framing her face, and she had even curled the small wisps of hair. On her top half she wore a burgundy shirt, and on her feet she wore flats that accentuated her long legs.

Natsu turned away as not to flush, and he felt underdressed next to her. Jeez, they were just going to the store. And he had just gotten to know her! There was no time for this thinking she was cute nonsense. They had a job to do.

"You ready?" Lucy asked, and his nose filled with the scent of her amber and vanilla perfume. Natsu just nodded dumbly, and Lucy grabbed her purse which was shaped like a penguin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, looking at him over her glasses.

"I dunno. You look pretty, that's all," he said, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I said, you look shitty, that's all. Let's go," Natsu said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the door. She whacked him on the head with the flat of her hand, and he yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

As the two began to walk down to the store down the street, Natsu knew that life was never going to be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have a question for you, Luce,” Natsu said, kicking a rock out of his way and looking her way, but not directly into her eyes. “How was your childhood?” 

“Getting into the deep questions, are we?” Lucy teased, but she bit her lip. Her anxiety was starting to rise, and it was even making her nervous that she was nervous. 

After cursing herself for becoming too nervous around the man that saved her life, she ran a hand through her hair and tore some grass out of a nearby patch to use for stimulation. During conversations like this or anything stressing, she would usually resort to pulling on her hair or chewing on her lip until it bled. But this was not socially acceptable in most groups, so she weaned herself off of it. The urge still arising, she began to rip the green blades into smaller pieces. 

“I grew up in a wealthy family of a mother who cared too much and a father who cared too little,” Lucy began, and she picked up some more grass before speaking again. Natsu smiled, trying to aid the woman, but the gesture did little to help. 

Lucy took a deep breath and continued. “My mother always sang to me in the mornings and read to me in the evenings. She scratched my back during anxiety attacks, and my father would look on and sneer at me. But when his wife died, he became even harsher.” 

She said nothing more, her eyes now peering down at the pavement they walked on. Natsu didn’t even know what to say to comfort her. 

“I’m sorry, Luce,” he mumbled softly, and she smiled back. The smile shocked Natsu a bit--wasn’t this girl just about to have an anxiety attack? 

Maybe Lucy was stronger than she appeared. 

“It’s okay. She was an amazing mother. And she and my father are both gone now, so I don’t have to deal with him anymore,” she said, ripping up the last blade of grass and tossing it into the wind. 

The two stayed silent until they reached the store. Lucy ran to get a cart as soon as they walked in, and Natsu smiled at her childlike action. She was interesting for sure. 

“Gajeel said he wanted fresh shrimp and basil to go with the pasta tonight, correct?” Lucy said, looking up at Natsu. He nodded, and the two went on their shopping trip. 

They agreed upon some garlic as well to add flavor and fresh cream for the sauce. “We have to get the ones in glass bottles. Those ones will last a bit longer than the ones in the cartons,” Lucy said, tapping the list with a finger. Natsu wasn’t sure if that was quite right, but if she said so there was going to be no deterring her. 

Their shopping trip ended with Natsu heading to the pharmacy and picking up his medication. Lucy stayed by his side, not quite eavesdropping but not quite zoning out. He asked for two different types of anti-depressants, and Lucy’s eyes just about popped out of her head when she saw the prices. 

“We’re getting you insurance,” she whispered when they left, and in the back of her mind she still wondered why someone as happy as him needed such a dose of depression medication. 

“So how did you grow up, Natsu?” Lucy asked on their way back, shifting one of the paper bags from one arm to the other. Lucy had insisted that when they bagged their groceries that they use paper instead of plastic--she may not be as big of a tree hugger as Levy, but she did her part. 

“My parents died in a fire, and my foster father raised me. Funny thing was is that he was a firefighter, and he was the one that rescued me from the fire,” Natsu said with a laugh, but it was hollow. 

“I’m sorry, but, ‘was’?” Lucy asked tentatively, and Natsu just smiled weakly. 

“He was killed on a job a few years back. That’s when I moved in with the guys,” he said, once again finding a rock to kick. He did not meet her eyes, and Lucy became curious. His tone was clipped, and Lucy wondered what other events conspired before he moved in with the guys. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry,” she said, touching his arm softly for comfort. Natsu smiled at the gesture and blew his bangs out of his face. 

“Nah, it’s fine. Honestly it’s not anything to get upset about,” he said, but even he didn’t sound convinced. 

And like hours before, the walk to their destination was made in silence. 

 

***

 

“Hey kid, can you mince that garlic for me? Thanks,” Gajeel said, and Lucy zoned back in from what she was thinking about. 

“Huh?” 

“The garlic. It ain’t gonna mince itself, sweetheart,” he told her, turning back to the pasta to stir it. Lucy placed a hand on her heart in mock surprise. 

“‘Sweetheart’. You flatter me, Gajeel,” she said, grabbing a small knife and beginning to mince the garlic into tiny pieces. 

“Don’t get used to it, kid. Mimosa?” he asked, tipping the bubbly orange juice toward her questioningly. 

“I’ll pass. I want to make this food sober,” she said with a wink, and Gajeel barked a laugh. 

“If that’s what makes you not burn the sauce, then have at it.”

“What? Oh!” Lucy said, placing the knife on the cutting board in a hurry and running over to the sauce that was now bubbling furiously. 

“Smells good, whatever it is,” Gray said, closing the door behind him and shedding his jacket. 

“It’s tomato basil shrimp pasta, and you’re gonna like it,” Lucy said, sticking her tongue out at Gray. Gray smirked as he shed his shirt and turned the tv on to watch the football game. 

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see about that,” he said, and Lucy practically shivered at the words. God, what was with this guy and his icy comments? It was kind of like he was made of ice. But if he was, why was he always taking his shirt off? 

Lucy ignored the comment and turned toward the sauce and whisked it, thankful to have not destroyed it completely. If she had, she wouldn’t want to be around when Gajeel or Gray tasted it. Dropping the garlic pieces into the pasta, she inhaled the fragrant aroma with the first grin she had felt in a while. 

“Soup’s on,” Gajeel said, pushing the rest of the ingredients into the bubbling sauce, and Lucy mixed them all together. 

“I think we make a pretty good team, don’t you think?” Lucy said, elbowing Gajeel in the ribs. The man stared at her for a moment as if he didn’t know what to think. The corners of his mouth twitched, and Lucy smirked up at him. Gajeel smiled!

“I guess we do, blondie. Though, if you did the dishes tonight, I would feel a bit better about our teamwork,” Gajeel said with a chuckle, and Lucy saluted. 

“Yes, sir,” she said, teasing slipping into her voice. 

Natsu came from his room after Gajeel barked at him to ‘get his ass out here unless he wanted table scraps’, and the four began to eat vigorously. 

“This is great! Did you make this, Luce?” Natsu asked while shoveling food into his mouth. Gray offered a thumbs-up, and that was enough consolation for Lucy from the quiet guy for the night. 

“Well, the ingredients we picked up helped a lot. I didn’t even know you needed fresh ingredients to make all of this so good. And Gajeel helped me with the sauce,” Lucy said, shooting Gajeel a smirk. 

“You got that right, blondie. Next time, though, you gotta be more careful with the sauce,” Gajeel commented while spreading some butter over french bread. 

“And maybe next time you won’t let the noodles cook for as long,” she teased, and Gajeel tipped his butter knife at her. 

“Watch it,” he said with a fake warning tone, and then it was quiet for a while until everyone finished. Natsu cleared the table and sat down in his chair with a satisfied burp. 

“Good job, guys. Except for you, Ice Princess. All you did was bring a girl home today,” Natsu said with a chuckle, and Gray scowled at his roommate. 

“Yeah, and you all were jealous,” Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Lucy sighed and wished that one day a girl would come along and play him so hard that it would rid him of his playboy ideals. 

Lucy smiled at their group of crazies and wondered how she fit in. There was Gajeel, the rough one who was soft around the edges, Gray, the sometimes-rude playboy who was also sometimes kind, and Natsu, the honest one that had some endearing but goofy quirks. How was a girl supposed to fit into that group of weirdoes? 

She looked down at her phone in her hand and realized it had a text. Levy had asked if she could come over for a movie night, and Lucy smiled at the idea. 

“Levy was wondering if she could come over to watch a Bond movie with us,” Lucy inquired, looking up from her phone at the men who were now playing Super Smash Brothers and yelling insults back and forth. Gajeel paused the game and looked over at Lucy in surprise. 

“That blue-haired midget? Heh, I didn’t get enough chance to tease her last time about being so small,” Gajeel said, but his voice carried an undercurrent of warmth. 

“That’s because she bopped you on the nose and made you lose your balance,” Lucy teased, and Gajeel harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Fine with me. I was going to write a little anyways,” Gray said noncommittally, and Lucy was shocked. Gray wrote? 

“Yeah, he’s going to go write in his diary about Olivia,” Natsu chuckled, and Gray socked Natsu in the shoulder. The two started wrestling, which resulted in Gray losing the shirt that he had just put on moments ago, and Gajeel stood on the sidelines with a smirk on his face. 

“Guys, seriously. I just want my friend to come over. I’ll do the dishes tonight,” she promised, bribery creeping into her voice. 

Gajeel looked up in amusement. “Make it tomorrow too and you’ve got yourself a deal.” 

“Done.” Lucy texted Levy and told her she was able to come over, and Levy replied with a text saying she was on her way. Lucy busied herself during the downtime and broke up the fight between Gray and Natsu, telling them that she’d take away the controllers if they didn’t stop. They soon quieted down after that, and she continued washing the dishes. 

Lucy groaned at the mold in the sink. She thought that with how Gajeel was so picky about his ingredients that he would be picky about how his kitchen looked too, but that was not always the case. Living with three men was going to be tough. 

“This is the first and last time I’m cleaning this sink,” Lucy said, pouring some fluid to unclog it down the sink with a groan. The guys ignored her, but she reminded herself that she would need to have a meeting about it with them later. 

Lucy’s phone buzzed with a text that said that Levy was here, and she ran to the door and opened it, waiting for her friend to come inside. 

“For being summer, it sure is cold out there,” Levy said, shedding her coat and hanging it on the coat hanger with a smile. “It’s nice in here, though.”

“Nice to see you, Levy,” Lucy said, reaching in for a hug. 

“You too, Lucy. How is this group of crazies treating you?” she asked, hugging her best friend back. 

“Same as this morning. By the way, why did you want to come over so early after leaving?” 

“I brought over a little more banana bread and wanted to come spend time with these guys myself to see if they’re fit to live with my best friend. Not that they’d ever be, anyway,” Levy said with a knowing smile, and Lucy chuckled at Levy’s antics. 

“Well, they’re the same as they were when we met. Gajeel’s as rough as ever, but I think he’s starting to warm up to me. Gray is still cold, and I just learned that he writes. But the one I’m trying to unmask is Natsu,” Lucy whispered, and Levy smirked. 

“C’mon, let’s go to your room and talk about it,” Levy said in a low voice as to not be heard. 

“We’re gonna go into my room and talk. There’s banana bread on the counter,” Lucy said, and the guys all let out noises of approval and dismissal all at once. Lucy couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Men. 

Lucy shut the door behind them, and Levy sat by the wall. Her room wasn’t furnished yet, and she was hoping to move a spare couch into her room to sleep on for now. As soon as she got a job, she’d be able to furnish her room a little more bit by bit. But for now, she had to find some sort of solitude away from the testosterone. 

“So what’s up with Natsu?” 

“I dunno, Levy. I don’t like him any more than a friend, but he intrigues me. He told me some of his past today, but I think there’s something he’s not telling me. It’s like he’s constantly hiding something from me, and I think he’s hiding it from the other guys too. Today we went to the store and he got two types of antidepressants from the pharmacy. He also talked about his foster dad and how he died, and his voice was so quiet and he sounded like he didn’t want to talk about it.” 

“A mystery man is always interesting. At least, that’s what it says in the books I read,” Levy said, and Lucy giggled and swatted her on the knee. 

Lucy sighed and settled her head on her knees, letting her arms drop to her sides. Levy rubbed Lucy’s back softly, which allowed Lucy the stimulation she needed for the moment being. 

“But really, you don’t like him more than a friend?” Levy asked, her voice full of concern. “That could bring about some interesting problems.” 

“I know. And I don’t like him more than a friend. Ever since Dan dumped me that night, I’ve been kind of bored with men honestly. They’re all the same,” Lucy ran a hand through her hair, and her anxiety started to build for what felt like the thousandth time that day. 

“Lucy? Are you okay?” Levy asked. 

But Lucy was curling up into a ball already. Her vision was blurring, and even the sound of Levy’s voice sounded as if it was close but a room away. She tried to focus on the carpet and used all her strength to push her hand into the carpet to grip onto something. Lucy heaved breaths, and her limbs felt pricked with a thousand needles. 

Once seeing that the situation was getting worse, Levy ran into the other room to get Natsu and Gajeel. 

“I don’t know what’s happening, you guys. I mentioned a past event in her life, and she started to black out!” Levy cried, and Natsu began to scratch her back. Gajeel stayed by Levy’s side and calmed her down. Levy buried her head into Gajeel’s chest and began to cry, and Gajeel stood frozen for a moment before wrapping his arms around the small woman. 

“Lucy, stay with me,” Natsu said, scratching circles into Lucy’s back. But it was already too late. Lucy’s anxiety took over, and the last thing she heard was Natsu calling Gray to call 911 before her world swirled back and everything went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu’s steps echoed down the narrow hallway as he carried a large bag of Chinese food on route to Lucy’s hospital room. Thankfully they got her there in time before anything else bad could happen, and she was safely tucked in her bed sleeping when Natsu had left. Now that he was back, what was he to do about her situation? 

Running a hand through his hair and dodging a nurse and three doctors carting around an old man, his own anxiety started to seep through the seams of his carefully planned life. Natsu didn’t think that something like this could have such an effect on him. It was like the night when he found her passed out: she looked so serene that he could have thought she was sleeping if it weren’t for her body being slightly limp. In the moment, Natsu took the lead but he was scared to death. She wasn’t exactly close to him like the others; they were just getting to know one another. But he did know that he enjoyed her company, and that’s what made him so nervous. 

Sneakers screeching as he stopped the rush to her room, he found Levy sitting next to Lucy, stroking her hair and mumbling words to her best friend. He stopped for a moment, bag in hand. There was nothing he could say to make it better. She hadn’t died, but having your best friend hooked up to two separate IV’s was frightening enough to scare even stubborn little Levy. 

“Hey. I brought food,” he said, sheepishly offering the bag to her. Levy looked up with a weary smile, and he could see that she was tired. 

“Oh, Natsu! Thank God, I thought you had been held up. I haven’t eaten since she passed out,” Levy said, grabbing the bag from him and rifling through it to find the chow mein, her favorite. The small woman started to eat with vigor before Natsu could even tell her that it was also for Gray, Gajeel, and himself as well. 

“And how long ago was that, Shrimp?” Gajeel said as he walked in, crossing his arms over his chest. Gray followed behind and sat in the vacant chair near the door, slouching like he normally would. 

“Since yesterday,” she said between bites of food, and a few grains of rice embedded themselves in her blue locks as she ate. Gajeel stiffened but said nothing. Gray just scoffed and glanced at the sports that was on the tv. 

The room was silent as the other three began to dig in, sharing conversation. Levy finished first and began to stroke Lucy’s hair again and sing soft lullabies as it was late at night, and the other three just watched and listened in awe. Was there anything this woman couldn’t do?

 

Gajeel’s ears were fine-tuned due to his music lessons all his life, and he recognized that the woman was singing in a pitch and tune that most people couldn’t reach. Impressed, he sat across from Levy and put his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. Then, he began to sing. 

Natsu and Gray couldn’t sing if it killed them, but they recognized a good tune when they heard one. It was a soft aria, and Gajeel and Levy’s voices sounded gorgeous as they entwined together. When they finished, the two shared a soft smile and then Gajeel got up and stood again, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I’m worried about her,” Gray said finally, and the other three looked at him in shock. 

“What? I thought you hated her!” Natsu said, his eyes widening slightly. Gray was worried about someone? The last time the icy man was worried about someone, it was the ex that broke his heart forever. That was around the time that Gray started to date multiple people, but never at the same time. He never played that way; he never wanted to break a girl’s heart like his ex did his. 

“I don’t hate her, man. She just reminds me of Bel is all,” Gray said using Anabel’s nickname, and Natsu could tell that was the end of that. But Natsu didn’t want to have it be the end of that conversation. No, he wanted this fleshed out. What the hell in Lucy was reminding Gray of his cheating ex? 

“What do you mean, she reminds you of Bel? She’s nothing like Bel. She’d never cheat on someone like that!” Natsu insisted, his fist balling up at his side. 

“She’s blonde, for one thing. And for another, she has a distant past that none of have a clue about,” Gray pointed out. “And what do you care about her cheating on someone? You have feelings for her, Natsu?” 

Gray had smirked just then, which gave Natsu the gumption and the horrible idea to punch Gray in the face in the middle of a hospital. His fist collided with Gray’s nose, and Gajeel got in between the two before anything else could happen. 

“Quit yer fightin’, idiots. Shrimp has something to say,” Gajeel said, holding Natsu’s fist and Gray’s head with both hands. 

“And you sure do listen whenever she has anything to say,” Natsu said with a smug look, and Gajeel punched Natsu in the arm. Natsu retaliated by kicking Gajeel in the shin, and the look in Gajeel’s eyes let Natsu knew that he’d really done it now. An all-out brawl started, which caused Lucy to stir. 

“Hey!” Levy said, standing up and holding up a tiny fist, “I will get between you three if you don’t stop it right now!” 

“You go ahead and try, short stack,” Gajeel said with a chuckle, and Levy rolled up the sleeves of her dress shirt she wore to work that day and balled her other hand into a fist. Stomping right into the battle, she pulled Gajeel out by his ear. Natsu and Gray stopped punching each other for a moment to get a good look at the spectacle before them. 

“Gajeel Redfox, you better behave yourself. Lucy just started stirring, and I think she’s awake,” she said, and Gray smirked and made a whip noise. 

“Shut up, ya losers!” Gajeel said, and they heard a groaning noise from the other side of the room.   
“You guys never give up, do you?” Lucy’s groggy voice rang out softly, but the room was now quiet enough to hear a pin drop. 

“Luce!” Natsu said, running toward her with a smile on his face. Joy made an appearance in his heart instead of anxiety or anger this time, and the expression on his face couldn’t be kept back. His feet went even faster than they did when he was running with the food, and he was at her side within mere seconds. 

“Hey, Natsu,” she said, and Natsu smiled down at her. Their exchanged glance was a friendly one, and Lucy fell back onto her pillow with a grunt after a few moments. 

“What time is it? I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck,” Lucy said, reaching to rub her back with her hand with the IV drips attached. “And what in the world are these needles for? I hate needles!” 

“It’s almost nine thirty at night. You had an anxiety attack last night and we took you to the hospital. Here’s some food, you must be hungry,” Levy said, handing her the bag. “Sorry we ate so much, I don’t think any of us had eaten since we brought you here.” 

“That’s okay. I’m just glad to have some food in my stomach,” Lucy said with a sigh, and she pulled out the food and began to chow down. 

“I knew she was gonna make it. I wasn’t even worried!” Natsu said with his signature grin. 

“Yeah, but you cried,” Gray said with a snide smile, and Natsu pouted at this. 

“I did not!” 

Lucy laughed, a clear but still weak sound. Everyone smiled, and the feeling of relief sank into their bodies again. She was going to be okay. 

“Nurse coming through,” the stocky woman announced before she just about barreled Gray over, and the man zipped out of the way just in time. The group watched the woman then check all of Lucy’s vitals, and almost begin to fill her IV’s before saying anything. 

“Wait a minute. Are any of you her family?” the nurse asked, pointing her ballpoint pen at each of them. Each shook their own head until the pen landed on Levy, and Levy laughed and rocked back and forth on her heels. 

“Well, I’m practically her sister,” she said with a grin, and the nurse’s gaze went flat. 

“Doesn’t count. The four of you need to evacuate while I change her and talk to her about medication. Unless you are of direct lineage to Miss Heartfilia, then there is no need for you to be in this room. Please leave,” she said, and when no one moved she physically shooed them out of the room. 

“But--” Natsu said, but the door was slammed on him before he could get anything else out. 

“Men are strange creatures. And that girl is a character too,” the nurse said with a slight grin, and Lucy thought that maybe the nurse wasn’t as hateful of people as she seemed to be. 

“So you said you needed to talk to me about medication?” Lucy said before she winced and let out a hiss of pain. The nurse was now changing her IV’s, and Lucy’s fear of needles surfaced. Holding onto the blanket to stimulate her senses, she felt the textured fabric in her hand and sighed with relief when the nurse gave her a moment to stim. 

“Yes. My dear, you need to get on some medication for that anxiety of yours. If it’s giving you anxiety attacks so badly that you pass out, that won’t be good for when you get a job. And you’re living with the men that rescued you, yes?” the nurse said, handing Lucy a glass of water. Lucy downed it before answering, thankful for the refreshment in her dry throat. 

“Yes. But I can’t afford medication. You have to understand that I’m not exactly rich, and being in this hospital alone is going to put me out for months,” Lucy said, running a hand through her hair, noticing it needed to be washed. Usually she took a shower every day, but being in the hospital was a special exception. 

“I see. Well, we can refer you to a psychiatrist who works with people that don’t have insurance, and she should be able to prescribe you a low-cost medication that will help with that anxiety of yours. Sometimes even vitamins and certain roots and herbs can help with it,” the nurse supplied, and Lucy brightened immediately. 

“Let’s get on to the next order of business. You need to stay here one night, and your friends can come during the visiting hours that are posted on the door. The pink haired one left your phone, so you’ll be able to text or call them and tell them to come during those hours. But only those hours, got it?” the nurse’s eyes narrowed, and she pointed her pen at Lucy. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Lucy said, saluting with a grin. It felt funny on her face. Not smiling for a whole day was almost unheard of to her, but over the past few weeks she hadn’t smiled as much as she did before. 

But when she met her roommates, she finally felt joy again. The feeling bloomed in her very being and made her feel good enough to watch some TV and stay awake for a few more hours. The nurse left shortly after she changed Lucy’s clothes, and Lucy was thankful for some peace and quiet. 

As Lucy fell asleep, she felt thankful for everything that had happened in the last few days. Everyone had worked hard to save her life, especially Natsu. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep, resting for the first time in what felt like ages. 

***

“Morning, Natsu,” Lucy said as she picked up the phone, yawning and prying her eyes open. She had barely heard the ringtone go off and picked up her phone in a hurry, her fingers remembering how to unlock the phone before her eyes remembered they were supposed to open. 

“It’s a good morning, Luce!” he said, his voice brighter and more chipper than it had been in a while. Lucy was okay, and he was on a quick coffee break at work. Life couldn’t get much better than this. 

“It’d be a good morning if it was actually morning. What time is it?” she asked, her eyes slowly starting to blink open. 

“It’s 5:30 in the morning! I work nights, you know. I’m on a coffee break and decided to call,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“It’s five freaking thirty in the morning, and you decided to call me? Natsu, I was asleep!” she yelled, and Natsu pulled the phone away from his ear. Jeez, who knew she could yell that loud? 

“Jeez, Luce. I was thinkin’ that maybe we could come visit you later today, so I thought a call would be the best way to get ahold of ya,” he said, finally pushing his ear back to the receiver. 

“So why didn’t you send me a text like a normal person?” she asked, rubbing her temple in aggravation. This was going to give her a headache later, she just knew it. 

“We both know that I’m not a normal person,” Natsu said with a chuckle, and that sound almost made it better. 

Almost. 

“Clearly, because you call at five thirty in the morning when most people are asleep!” Lucy said, groaning. 

“Fine, Miss Grumpy. Go back to sleep.” 

“I will, thank you!” Lucy said, hitting the hang up button with quite an amount of force and tossing her phone into the chair beside her. Rolling over in bed, she fell asleep with a large headache and a thought that she would pummel Natsu when he got to the hospital later in the day. 

***

Lucy awoke much later in the day, stretching and smiling that she had gotten sleep. And then it all rushed back to her: Natsu called her at five thirty in the morning just wanting to talk! Ooh, she was definitely going to give that idiot a piece of her mind later…

Pushing the button to ask for food, she asked if there was any breakfast still available. She was annoyed that she woke up with a headache that she fell asleep with, so she asked for some coffee and whatever was there to eat. 

She ate her breakfast in near silence except for the tv blasting the morning news, and Lucy couldn’t wait for everyone to come back to see her. Busying herself wouldn’t be too hard when she worked on her novel. 

Cranking out a few solid pages, Lucy studied her work when she noticed that her phone was buzzing with texts. 

Levy sent her a text asking when the visiting hours were, and Lucy replied with a picture of the visiting hours. Levy responded quickly, telling her that she would send the picture to the rest of the group and they would all be over within two hours. 

Still feeling sleepy from her morning call, Lucy fell asleep once again and only awoke when she felt someone shaking her. 

“Lucy, wake up,” she heard Levy’s voice, and her eyes popped open. The two embraced, and chatter was abounding for a few moments. Gajeel was at work, but Gray stopped by to bring Lucy a change of clothes and some fruit. 

“I didn’t think this place would have any actual food, so here,” he said, shoving the paper bag toward her. 

“Thank you, Gray. I appreciate it!” Lucy answered, and she swore that she could see a hint of a smile on the usually stern man’s face. Lucy bit into a juicy peach and talked with Levy for a moment while Gray sat down and watched the recap of the game he was watching when they came to visit last night. 

Natsu strolled in moments later, and Levy had to hold Lucy back from not smacking Natsu upside the head. 

“Why the hell did you call me at five thirty? I was fast asleep dreaming about movie stars when you woke me up!” Lucy exclaimed, shaking a fist at the man. 

“I’m glad I woke you up from that. Who would want to dream about some of the idiots in movies?” 

“Hey! Ryan Gosling is a gift and you know it!” Lucy said, and Levy nodded vigorously in approval. Natsu ruffled a hand through his hair in annoyance and decided to drop it and sat down next to Gray to watch the rest of the game. 

An hour passed before anyone stopped talking, and the nurse bustled in with her greeting as before, leaving Gray in the dust again. 

“You are free to go, Miss Heartfilia. The doctor has deemed you well enough to stay home,” she said, and Levy cheered. 

“Thank you!” she said, and Lucy began getting out of the bed. Natsu held her up, and even though she shot looks of annoyance at the man, he still prevailed with that dumb smirk of his that she didn’t want to admit she liked. 

“I’ll have to take your IV’s out now,” the nurse said, and Lucy felt the small twinge of pain and grasped Natsu’s arm. 

It felt weird having Lucy grab his arm like that. It was kind of like she wanted him to be there for comfort, and it wasn’t a terrible thing to know. It was strange and unfamiliar but welcome and nice all at once, and Natsu decided that he liked the feeling.

“All done,” the nurse said moments later, and Lucy found that she had bandages all over the back of her hand. 

“I hate needles,” Lucy said softly, and the nurse chuckled. 

“You’re not the first one to say that,” she said, and the woman grabbed her clipboard and said her goodbyes before leaving. Lucy walked on her own after a couple of steps, and Levy walked alongside her as she went to the bathroom and changed into an outfit she felt much more comfortable in. 

Lucy checked out of the hospital and practically ran to the car. She couldn’t wait to be out in open air again! Her room smelled too much like sterilizer and anesthetic to please her senses, and the crisp air bit at her nose as she made her way to the car. 

“Buckle in,” Natsu said, letting Lucy into the front seat while Gray and Levy took the back. 

“Yes, mom,” Lucy said mockingly, and Natsu gave her a knowing look. 

“I don’t think you want to wear that cape twice today, do you?” Natsu said with a chuckle, and Lucy shook her head. Natsu backed out of the parking lot and they stopped for a quick lunch before heading home. 

Lucy ran inside the apartment as fast as her legs could take her, and the slightly familiar smells of food comforted her nose. She flopped down on the same couch that she laid in when she was rescued for the first time and felt the familiar carpet beneath her toes that she grasped onto when she had her many attacks over the past half of a week. 

Even though the apartment wasn’t her home for very long, Lucy still felt comforted by everything that was in it. She felt more at home here than she did at her old apartment, and that meant something. She didn’t need fancy furniture or her own bathroom or even a place to lay her head when she went to sleep at night to call this home. 

All she wanted was a family. And she got one for sure. 

It was good to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

With a note from her doctor saying to take it easy for the rest of the day, Lucy took her medication happily with a glass of apple juice. This morning had been very serene as she awoke before the others and had a small mug of coffee as to not upset her anxiety. When the nurse told her before she left that coffee could upset her anxiety, Natsu picked up some juice before going to work in the morning along with some cinnamon rolls that she could bake with Gajeel for an easy breakfast. 

However the taller, much sterner man had grumbled about artificial sugar and empty calories, so into the garbage bin the store-bought rolls went. About twenty minutes later, into the oven the homemade ones went, and Lucy learned how to make icing from scratch, something that no one had ever bothered to teach her, even in her advanced high school cooking class with a professional chef. 

“It’ll rot yer teeth, but hell is it worth it,” Gajeel said with a soft smirk, and Lucy grinned as she pushed the rolls of cinnamon, brown sugar, and homemade puff pastry together to make a delicious breakfast that would last quite a few days. 

Levy popped over at around noon on her lunch break and brought over some banana bread to Gajeel’s surprise. Lucy watched the two animatedly interact, with Levy ending up climbing Gajeel again and popping him on the nose, this time with her fist. 

“I’ll bring by anything you need, Lucy. Be sure to keep these guys in line,” she said, looking at Gajeel and pointing two fingers from her eyes to his. 

“Yeah, yeah, we got it covered, shrimp,” Gajeel said gruffly, closing the door without saying an actual goodbye. Sauntering over to the couch and turning on the TV, he let out a sigh. 

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d think that you liked her,” Lucy said teasingly with a smirk. It was true that the two were getting closer, and Lucy was starting to think that Levy wasn’t coming over to just bring banana bread over anymore. 

“Who? Shrimp? She’s a riot, but I like ‘em round. Shrimp’s just flat,” Gajeel said with a smirk, but Lucy could tell from his tone that he was either teasing or lying. 

“It’s not like I’ve seen you check her out or anything,” Lucy said in a sing-song voice, moving to the kitchen to rifle through the refrigerator to figure out what they were going to make for lunch. It wasn’t for quite a few hours, but Lucy liked to be prepared for meals. 

“I haven’t the faintest what yer smackin’ your lips about,” Gajeel said, and Lucy turned to look at his face. 

It was tinged with pink. 

Having gotten the reaction she was looking for, Lucy wrote down a short grocery list of things she would need to pick up for parmesan chicken alfredo tonight. Gajeel was as stubborn about ingredients as always, but thankfully they had a special budget set aside for things just like this. 

‘Speaking of budgets,’ Lucy thought, chewing the pen between her fingers in stimulation, ‘what am I going to do for a job?’

Her anxiety started to rise once more, but she clamped her teeth down hard to tell herself to stop. Gajeel wasn’t the best with anxiety, and she knew that Gray would be home in a couple of hours. Not that he was any better than Gajeel was with helping her. 

“Gajeel,” Lucy began, “Do you know of any places that are hiring right now?” 

“Not that I can think of, blondie. You might wanna check out the strip mall down by the river, though,” he said before turning back to his TV show, and Lucy smiled. Gajeel really did have a heart. 

“Thanks, Gajeel,” she replied, and he replied with a grunt and turned up the show louder. So much for having a heart…

Satisfied with her list, she made her way over to the couch and watched the cop show with Gajeel, interested in it’s plot. Two cops were chasing down a car that had been stolen, and they found something rather gruesome inside. Lucy turned away at the blood as to not disgust herself; having the blood come out from the IV’s in the hospital had freaked her out for more than she’d like to admit. 

Once the show was over and the killer was caught, Gajeel went to take a nap and Lucy began to write a little more of something that she’d been working on for ages, even since the incident with Dan. The mention of her ex arose painful thoughts in her mind, but she shook her head and told herself that everything was going to be alright. Positive thinking was going to make this anxiety journey a whole lot better, just as the nurse told her. 

Within hours, Lucy had a few chapters of her story outlined and written. She felt proud of her work for the first time in what felt like a while, and she sat with her arms crossed happily over her chest, peering at her work with excitement. 

The door creaked open, and Lucy jumped at the sound. Gray rushed in with paperwork stuffed in his briefcase and his hair ruffled as if he had just woken up from a nap. 

“Have a little snooze at the office today?” Lucy asked, snickering. Gray turned his eyes towards her with an annoyed look, but said nothing as he grabbed a cinnamon roll from the refrigerator and headed to his room. 

“Thanks for answering me,” Lucy said softly, her eyes flicking to the time. Natsu would be home in about an hour, and she had to go get the groceries prepped and ready for Gajeel to make the meal with her when Natsu got home. 

Lucy picked up the ingredients and was on her way back to the apartment when she spotted an unfamilar car in one of the parking spots. On her past couple journeys out of the apartment, she had only seen about five cars in the parking lot, and there were six now. Curious, Lucy made her way inside and shut the door only to be answered by chaos. 

Gray was now arguing with a woman who was definitely not Olivia, and Gajeel was standing off to the side simpering. Natsu had his headphones on and was oblivious to the situation before him. Lucy stood, obviously confused at everything going on. 

The woman turned her eyes towards Lucy, flicking her gaze up and down to see her outfit. She was now aware of her baggy sweatshirt and jeans she wore, and she took in the woman’s appearance of a smart suit and heels. Another accountant, she guessed, but said nothing as the woman looked at her with disgust. 

“Who’s she?” the woman said, pointing a thumb towards Lucy, her voice clearly annoyed. 

“She’s our roommate, Alicia,” Gray shot back with the same annoyed tone, and Alicia’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hm. She looks like a drowned rat,” Alicia said, and Lucy realized that her hair was wet from the shower. Apparently the warm wind outside had frizzed her hair and made it look even more damp than it already was from the humidity. 

“Listen, I don’t care what she looks like. She’s our roommate and she’s staying with us,” Gray said, and Lucy was taken aback by his words. He was defending her against this rude woman? 

“If you’re going to pick a roommate, why not pick a better looking one?” Alicia said, a smirk rising on her face. Lucy’s anxiety rose with the woman’s gaze. It was like looking into the eyes of the girls who bullied her at school for having no mother--cold and conniving. Lucy’s eyes welled up with tears and she turned to go to her room when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

“Hold up,” Natsu’s voice said, a hint of anger in it, “Are you saying that Lucy’s not pretty?” 

Lucy’s face flushed softly as she looked at Natsu. Did this mean... ?

Her look at him was broken when Alicia giggled sarcastically. Gajeel bristled, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt. 

“You could have picked anyone to stay with you three gorgeous men, and you pick her? Maybe you’re not as smart as I thought, Gray,” Alicia said, turning her eyes on Gray’s. 

Natsu said nothing as his hand left Lucy’s shoulder and he walked towards the door. “Would you like to do the honors, Gray?” 

Gray nodded, pushing his hand on the small of Alicia’s back and gently but firmly ushering her out of the apartment. 

“Hey! Wait--” Alicia said, but she was already out on the porch. 

“Listen, I liked you a lot. But you make fun of my roommate and insult me in the same sentence and you’re gone, lady. Have a nice time driving in the rain. Oh, and also,” Gray said, stopping before he closed the door, “At least Lucy’s kind and not a bitch like you.” 

Natsu practically slammed the door in her face, and the two high-fived. 

“Where did you even find her?” Natsu asked, looking at Gray with a knowing look. 

“Well, I went to a bar one night, and she happened to be there,” Gray said, looking at his hands. Gajeel barked out a laugh and said something about Gray being really drunk at the time and going to make lunch. 

“I’m glad you guys got home early,” Lucy said with a smile, and all three guys turned their eyes towards her. Wasn’t she just about to cry a few moments ago? 

“Well, on Fridays my work has a half-day,” Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck softly. He didn’t know what to say after he just admitted that Lucy was pretty to her face. He was just admitting a fact, but it felt like it had a big impact on her with how she reacted. 

Gray shrugged. “Mine too. I like to be home in time for lunch,” he said with a sigh, turning to grab the newspaper to check out the current events. 

“I see,” Lucy said, and everyone was quiet. Everything seemed more calm now that Alicia was gone, and thankfully Lucy hadn’t had an anxiety attack. But now, the shock of what happened was starting to hit her. 

Lowering herself into a seat next to Gray, Lucy began to cry a little. The man looked up in concern, but said nothing as he watched her cry. What was he supposed to do? 

“I don’t think you’re bad looking,” Gray said awkwardly, patting her on the shoulder. Natsu came around with a tissue and began to scratch circles into her back. Her senses weren’t as overloaded now as she cried, smelling the scent of chicken cooking calmed her nerves. 

“But she seems to think so!” Lucy said, a tear falling onto the table before her. It was just like when she was in school and people would make fun of her. She wasn’t always as well-dressed as she was now. When she was young after her mother died, her father had no idea of how to dress her and sent her off to school in odd-looking outfits that she was teased for mercilessly. 

As the tears fell, Lucy plucked the tissues from Natsu’s hand as he handed them to her with a soft smile. His hands worked wonders as he soothed her anxiety down until she could be only a sniffle, and her vision was clearing now. She was getting better at dealing with her anxiety attacks; the ringing in her ears was just a miniscule sound compared to the rest of the sizzling chicken and everything else around her. 

“Who cares what she thinks? She’s a bitch, and people like her say shit like that to bring other people down,” Natsu said, looking into her eyes with a smile. His smile made her just the tiniest bit happier. It was hard to be crying around someone that had as bright a smile that he did.

“That’s true,” Lucy admitted, blowing her nose into one of the tissues. Soon, her anxiety would be almost gone. Knowing that she would be feeling back to normal quickly, she rose and started to help Gajeel with lunch. 

“Uh-uh, blondie. You’re having an attack and I want you sitting down for that. I don’t need anyone cryin’ in my sauce,” Gajeel said with a hint of a smile, and Lucy giggled. The watery sound made her laugh, and soon she was laughing quite hard. 

“I can’t believe I was so worried of what that stupid girl thought of me!” she said, thinking the situation quite hilarious. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about her, Luce! You’re great just the way you are,” Natsu came around her and smiled at her as he turned to grab something from the refrigerator. Lucy’s heart siezed slightly, but she ignored it in lieu of her laughter. 

When her amusement died down, they all sat down for dinner and ate the delicious meal that Gajeel cooked. 

“Fantastic as always, Gajeel,” Lucy saluted, tipping her plate towards the chef of the house. 

“Thanks. I’ll accept dishes as my reward,” Gajeel said with a toothy grin, one that Lucy would have to get used to seeing. 

She saluted anyways with a laugh. “Yes, sir!” 

After dinner was finished, Lucy did the dishes and retired to the couch for an afternoon nap. When one woke up as early as she did, they were bound to get tired at some point. 

While she slept, Natsu gathered the guys into his room for a meeting. 

“I think we should try to find Lucy a job,” he said, and the other two nodded in agreement. 

“I told her about the strip mall by the river. Hopefully she’ll have the guts to go down there herself and apply,” Gajeel said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why do you care if she gets a job? You wanna bring her flowers there?” Gray teased, and Natsu socked him in the arm. 

“Shut up! I want her to help pay rent is all,” Natsu said, but the slight flush on his face told another different story. 

The three continued their conversation until Lucy awoke, and when she did they spent the rest of the day watching movies together. 

Lucy couldn’t remember the last time she felt so comfortable in a group of people. Sure, they were all completely different. But they had the same struggles in life and understood each other well. She wasn’t sure about Gray yet, but she was sure that he’d come around in his own time. 

She sighed and smiled, watching Natsu and Gray punch each other and wrestle on the couch. Gajeel was curled up reading a book on warfare, and she grinned when he looked up at her and made a thumbs up sign. 

They weren’t a perfect bunch, that was for sure, but they fit together well. In times of treachery they could rely on each other for help. And that’s what mattered most.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where exactly did Gajeel say this strip mall was by the river?” Levy said, pulling into the small coffee shop she frequented each morning before work. A week had passed since Lucy had been in the hospital, and thankfully she had another day off. And that day was to be spent with Lucy finding her a job. 

“Just like he said: by the river,” Lucy joked, elbowing her best friend in the ribs. Levy peeked up at Lucy under her bangs and shook her head. 

“Don’t play smart with me, missy, otherwise you won’t get your coffee,” Levy warned, shaking a finger in her friend’s face. Lucy moaned and opened the door to the shop, not wanting to risk saying anything that would deter Levy from buying her the caffeine she craved. 

Once they headed back into the car with mochas in hand, they began their trip into the small mall to find applications and complete them. Once there, Lucy and Levy made a plan. 

“Okay, so I’ll take this side and you’ll take that side,” Levy instructed, pointing her pencil from behind her ear at each side of the mall. 

“Great. See you later, Levy!” Lucy waved and began her walk, first into a coffee shop and then into a crafts store. 

A few hours later, Lucy thanked them for their time and headed back. None of the stores she checked were hiring, and despite the sinking in her chest and her anxiety arising, she knew she couldn’t give up. Helping with the bills and getting medical insurance for the next time she was in the hospital was a big deal, and being a mooch wasn’t her favorite thing to be. Lucy knew she had to pay back the boys for what mess she had made somehow…

She spotted Levy exiting a sports store quickly, and Lucy made haste over to where her friend was standing.

“What happened?” Lucy asked, and Levy managed a nervous grin. 

“The guy wouldn’t leave me alone. He said that I’d be perfect for modeling a tennis line of his with my figure. But when he showed me the outfits, it wasn’t much more than a sports bra and gym shorts!” the woman huffed, folding her arms across her chest. 

Lucy shook her head with a sigh, thankful that Levy had gotten out of there without any problem. She herself had dealt with the same thing, and she was annoyed that poor Levy also had to dodge stupid men like that. 

“Alright, I think we’ve had enough for one day,” Lucy said, grabbing Levy’s wrist and dragging her back to the car. 

“Wait, Lu! There’s one more shop we should check out,” Levy said, pointing to a large wooden building in an area separate from the mall. Lucy’s gaze flicked over it for a moment, and then she turned her eyes on Levy. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Lev. That building looks like it’s a hundred years old, maybe more,” Lucy said, her mouth turned into a fine line now. She didn’t like the design of what looked like an old house. The architecture appeared as if it was about to fall apart at any moment, and even seemed to lean to the side a little. Lucy stared at the structure with a wince before deciding to give it a shot. 

“Fine,” she said, and Levy grinned. Thankfully Levy was back in her normal mood. Levy had her own anxiety to deal with, although Lucy knew that it wasn’t as bad as her own. Levy’s was more triggered by social situations, which was why she tended to act out when she met new people. 

“Okay, then, let’s go!” Levy said, pulling a still hesitant Lucy over to the book shop. A few moments later, they stood at the steps up to the building. They were not steep, but wide and evenly spaced like a library’s. Maybe this was a bookshop of some sort? 

“Ready?” Levy said, sliding her hand down to squeeze Lucy’s hand, giving her the small amount of stimulation she needed to seize the moment. Lucy took a breath and walked up the steps with her friend’s hand in hers. 

Lucy opened the door and was surprised by the amount of cobwebs in the corners of the store. Thankfully there were no spiders to be found, but the dusty shop wasn’t making too good of a first impression so far. 

“Hello?” Levy called, and a woman popped out from behind the long counter to the side. 

“Welcome to Juvia’s bookshop,” the woman said, and Lucy realized she talked in the third person right away. “Is there anything Juvia can help you find?” 

“No, thank you!” Levy said brightly before nudging her friend. “Go on.” 

Lucy’s disgust with the room filled her, and the dust-ridden room’s scent filled her senses. It wasn’t a bad scent, but it was old. Books lined a few deep brown shelves, and there were quite a few hued crystals lining the walls around the room. Windows gave little light, but where they did the dust was clearly seen, and Lucy wrinkled her nose. 

“Um,” Lucy said, composing herself and maintaining a neutral expression, “I was wondering if you had a job open here.”

Juvia was quiet for a moment, and then she blinked her eyes a few times. Suddenly, she came around the corner and launched herself at Lucy. Levy stood off to the side, amused by Juvia’s reaction. 

“Oh, Juvia was hoping someone would come in! Cana’s cards did tell that a woman would come in looking for a job!” Juvia said, clasping her arms around Lucy’s neck and hugging her tight. 

“T-that’s great,” Lucy replied, looking Levy in the eyes to convey her want for help. Levy merely shook her head and giggled, leaving to go peer at the beautiful crystals. 

Once Juvia detached from Lucy’s body, Juvia held out her hand and asked for Lucy’s name in her strange third-person fashion. 

“Lucy. Nice to meet you,” Lucy said, grasping Juvia’s hand. A shock of cold ran through Lucy’s body, and she tensed her body. The feeling of cold jolted Lucy’s senses, and once it was deemed acceptable she pulled away. Juvia’s hand was cold!

“Juvia is so glad that Lucy came to work. Cana is a great person and works hard, but,” Juvia said, pausing for a moment to think through, “Cana likes her spirits and will come to work with a hangover. And customers have left because of Cana’s drinking.” 

“I promise not to do that,” Lucy said with a smile, feeling herself warm up to the woman now. Maybe there was a way to pull in customers that would work a little better than just being kind? Lucy scanned the room, looking at the crystals that lined the walls on the shelves. 

“Juvia,” Lucy asked, “Would you like it if I cleaned up in here a little? I think more customers would come in if this place was tidy.” 

“Juvia would love that, Lucy. Thank you! And if Lucy would like to come in tomorrow to fill out paperwork, then Juvia would love that, ” Juvia said, shaking her hand over again. Lucy smiled. Juvia wasn’t that bad, she was just received somewhat strange when first meeting people. 

“Before we get to that, I need to tell you something,” Lucy said, looking down at her feet. How was she supposed to tell her future boss about her anxiety? 

“I have anxiety. It’s something that I’ve had since a little girl, and it’s very hard to work with. If you don’t want to hire me after this, I understand,” Lucy’s eyes still stared at her feet and moved up slowly to meet Juvia’s eyes. 

Juvia blinked again for a moment, her face never wavering. Then she smiled at Lucy. “That’s alright. Juvia has depression herself. She puts those crystals up so then she can find healing in them. The crystals she sells are to help other people like Juvia find healing and comfort.” 

Lucy relaxed, her shoulders no longer tense. She knew everything was going to be alright now. Even though Juvia was a little strange, she understood the pain of mental illness that Lucy went through. And if Lucy could find a boss that was as understanding as Juvia, then she better take the job right away. 

“I’ll be in tomorrow morning to complete paperwork,” Lucy said, sticking out her hand once more to touch Juvia’s. Juvia grasped Lucy’s hand with a smile, and the cold shock still went through Lucy’s hand, but she paid no mind. She had a job. 

“Juvia looks forward to seeing Lucy tomorrow!” Juvia said, and at that moment Levy headed back up to see Lucy and Juvia shaking hands. It was about time: they needed another girl in their group to round out the craziness of the boys. 

“Ready to head out? I think I’m ready for some food,” Levy said, rubbing her stomach. 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, Juvia!” Lucy said with a wave, and Juvia waved back with a soft smile. As they exited, Levy elbowed Lucy in the ribs. 

“Are you glad we went in there now?” 

“Yeah,” Lucy said, looking up into the bright blue sky with a smile. “I am.” 

***

Levy and Lucy headed back to the apartment quickly, and Lucy burst in the door with a huge grin on her face. “I got a job!” 

Natsu’s head turned toward her first, and he gathered her in a hug when he ran over. “That’s great, Luce!” 

His strong arms held her tightly, and Lucy flushed a little when she pulled away, holding his forearms. Natsu’s own face was dusted with a blush, and he looked her in the eyes. In them was more strength and hope than he had ever seen, and Natsu was a little surprised himself of how she had changed since he met her. Green gazed on brown for a few moments before Natsu cleared his throat and detached from her hold. 

In an attempt to diffuse the awkwardness, Natsu walked away to go tell Gray the news. The quiet man merely saluted and offered a soft grin in approval, which was enough for Lucy. 

Gajeel patted Lucy on the head, which was the extent of his physical affection. Lucy glared up at him, knowing that he was going to say something snarky. 

“You’re still gonna have time to do the dishes, right?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t just give up doing the dishes just for a stupid job!” Lucy eyed Gajeel with a smirk, and Gajeel chuckled.

“I brought over some banana bread,” Levy said as she came in, hanging up her jacket. 

“Great, shrimp. That loaf’s almost as tiny as you,” Gajeel teased, and Levy smacked him in the arm. 

“Hey! This is a normal sized loaf of banana bread, I’ll have you know!” 

“At least good things come in small packages,” Gajeel said, grabbing the wrapped treat from Levy’s hands and going to butter up a slice in the kitchen without another word. 

“I think that means that he likes you,” Lucy whispered to Levy after seeing her friend’s flush. Levy shushed her friend but said nothing, staring back at Gajeel in surprise. 

“What’s for dinner tonight, blondie?” Gajeel said, turning back as soon as the bread was buttered. He took a chomp out of it, and she was surprised at how big of a bite he could take. 

“Don’t you usually make the meals, Gajeel?” Lucy teased, and Gajeel chuckled. 

“That’s true,” he said, finishing the bread quickly, “but I wanna see what kind of cooking you can do on your own. So if I’m ever gone, these idiots won’t starve to death and I won’t be liable for murder.” 

“True,” Lucy told him, opening up the refrigerator and rifling through its contents. “What about a steak salad? I can make my own salad dressing with just a few ingredients, and I’m sure you have them.” 

“You’re speakin’ my language, blondie. Chop, chop,” he said like Gordon Ramsay, and Lucy laughed out loud for the first time that day. It felt good, and even the little giggles that she had shared with the rest of the group the entire day made her feel better than she had since before the hospital visit. 

Lucy made dinner quickly, seasoning and searing the steak with ease. Gajeel and Levy watched on in amazement, and soon the salad was tossed and the dressing was made as well. The ingredients were combined to make a nice and reasonably healthy meal, and everyone tucked in at the dinner table after congratulating Lucy on her new job. 

‘This is great, Luce,” Natsu said through bites of steak, “and I don’t usually like salad.” 

“Good salad, Lucy,” Gray said, raising his plate toward her, and Lucy was surprised with Gray’s kind words. 

Gajeel ripped off a piece of steak before saying, “Damn, blondie. You’ve got both the guys in culinary school and the military beat!” Levy just nodded with a smile at Lucy, and she was surprised at how much the small woman had eaten. She had given her the same amount that she gave the boys!

Lucy’s face turned red as she thanked them, and the rest of dinner was spent in silence. Levy went home after that, telling everyone to have a good week and that she would be back next week with more treats. Lucy could have sworn that Gajeel had the smallest frown on his face when she left, but he covered it up by dabbing at his face with a napkin and putting on a smile, which was even more out of character for the man. 

“Shoot,” Lucy said, remembering that Juvia had told her to bring a reference along with her when she came for the paperwork. Since Lucy hadn’t much experience in working, Juvia specified for her to bring someone she knew as a reference. But since most of her friends were back in her hometown, she had no one to bring. 

Lucy’s anxiety seeped in at the corners of her vision, and she sat down on the couch to feel it’s velvety texture in order to stim. Tapping her fingernails softly on the sofa, Gray saw that she was breathing heavily. 

“What’s wrong, Lucy?” he asked, his hand on her shoulder. It was a little too much for her senses, so she pressed her back into the back of the couch to slump over. Natsu was at her side within seconds when Gray motioned for him to come over, and he began to scratch circles into her back to help with the anxiety that was making her head cloudy. 

“Well,” Lucy began, her voice weak, “I need to bring a reference with me tomorrow for my new job. Most of my friends are back in my hometown, and I don’t know anyone other than Levy and you three.” 

“If it’s that big of a deal, I’ll go with you. I have the day off anyway,” Gray shrugged, and Lucy smiled at him once she felt up to it. 

“Thank you. That means a lot to me,” Lucy said, knowing that Gajeel and Natsu both had to work. Gajeel was working on a particularly rough car the other day, and she knew that he would need his rest. Natsu was trying to crack a code on a computer that had been encrypted, but to no avail. Both of the men needed their rest for the next morning; they both had to be up at 5:30 in order to get to work on time. 

“Alright, then let’s go tomorrow.” 

***

Gray had gotten into something that he hadn’t expected: this woman was absolutely obsessed with him. Sure, he had dressed quite nicely that day since he hadn’t expected Lucy’s new work would be a tiny little bookshop, but he didn’t think there would be any crazy fangirl running it. 

“Would Gray-sama like to sit with Juvia as she goes over Lucy’s schedule?” Juvia asked, holding onto Gray’s arm, which was kind of weird considering he hadn’t met her more than five minutes ago. 

“No thanks. I’ll go over here and look at these books,” Gray said, detaching his arm from hers. 

Juvia made an annoyed noise, but still sat down next to Lucy and went over her schedule. 

“So Juvia and Lucy have decided on thirty-five hours a week. Lucy will get a lunch break every shift that she works six or more hours. Is that okay with Lucy?” Juvia asked, and Lucy nodded and looked over the rest of the paperwork. She was to wear an apron over her clothing, but other than that she was able to wear whatever clothes she wanted as long as they were not ripped or immodest. 

Lucy decided that she’d have to go with Levy to get some new clothes. Skirts and three-length shirts were great, but when it turned winter it was going to be a lot harder to stay warm in this cold little building. She would have to check out the little shop by their house on the way home. 

“Lucy will earn ten dollars an hour to start,” Juvia said, tapping the papers with a pen where she was to sign. Lucy read over the paperwork one more time and then signed them with a flourish, and Juvia shook Lucy’s hand and gave her a hug. 

“Juvia is so glad to have Lucy with her! She was so lost with Cana being gone for vacation,” Juvia told her, and Lucy’s heart dropped for the girl. She didn’t know much about her, but it sounded like she had a pretty rough backstory from what she did concur. 

“These crystals are cool,” Gray said from the corner, jerking a thumb in the direction of the objects. 

“Gray-sama thinks so? Then he can take one home to use in his room!” Juvia said to him, once again grabbing his arm. “This one helps with romantic feelings. Juvia wants Gray to give in to his romantic feelings for her!” 

“No thank you. I’m getting in the habit of saying that I don’t like things,” Gray said, taking her arm off his. Juvia looked heartbroken, and he walked away without another word. Lucy looked from the sidelines with a sigh. She didn’t know who would be able to melt Gray’s seemingly impenetrable heart, but someone had to have a shot at it sometime. 

As soon as Juvia wrapped up with the paperwork, Lucy and Gray headed home. Lucy looked out the window and smiled, thankful that she had a new job and that she even had a new friend and boss. A sense of hope filled her, and her anxiety about her job lifted. Lucy knew everything was going to be alright. 

Things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted on 1/24. 
> 
> Stay tuned! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than normal today! I hope you enjoy nonetheless <3

One month had passed since Lucy got the job at Juvia’s shop. She had begun to clean the cobwebs in the corners and work on reorganizing the shelves this week, and Juvia was very thankful. The woman had started spending time with Gray more often, and even though he didn’t seem to enjoy it much, he was starting to get used to the woman following him around. 

As she swept the floors, she realized she had been living with Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu for almost a month and a half. Time really slipped by when you weren’t being hurt on a regular basis. Lucy grinned as she swept, and Juvia took notice. 

“What is Lucy grinning about?” Juvia said with a smile, setting out a glass of lemonade for her employee. 

Lucy wiped the sweat off of her brow. The floors were disgusting. Who knew it would be this much work to just sweep simple wooden paneling?

“Oh, nothing. It just came to me that I’ve been living with the guys for a while,” Lucy said, sauntering over and sitting on one of the stools they had set out in front of the bar to make it more homey. They were thinking of hiring a bartender soon, and Lucy knew just the person. Mirajane Strauss, Cana’s girlfriend, went to bartending classes and was quite efficient. She was also sweet and great with customers, and Lucy was sure that Mira’s looks would turn in some people as well. 

“Lucy has been living with Gray-sama for that long?” Juvia asked once Lucy told her how long the length of time had been, “Juvia would love to live with Gray-sama!” 

Lucy laughed. “Well, maybe someday that will happen, Juvia.” 

Juvia went off to dreamland while cashing out the next customer bringing up some crystals, who sweatdropped when she told them about her Gray-sama. Lucy just shook her head with a sigh and began mopping the floors, which was even worse than just sweeping them up. 

Around an hour later, Natsu and Levy made their way into the shop, looking around at all the crystals. Natsu headed over to the star charts after saying hello to Lucy and Juvia, and Levy awed over the sight of the store. 

“This looks great, Lu-chan! I can’t believe that you and Juvia cleaned up the store to look like this!” Levy said, staring around the room in shock. 

“Thanks, Levy! Hopefully we’ll be able to hire a bartender soon so we can have drinks in here as people look. It will be like a bar and store all in one!” Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and twirling around the room with a laugh. 

Natsu looked at her and noticed for the first time how beautiful her hair was as it glimmered in the sunlight, but kept his thoughts to himself. His heart quickened as she laughed, and it brought a smile to his own face. She was gorgeous. 

“By the way, Lucy, a few girls and I were wondering if you’d like to sleep over at my house tonight. I’m sure the boys wouldn’t mind. Would you, Natsu?” Levy asked, turning to look at the man who was currently looking at the moonstones and sneaking glances at Lucy. 

“Nah, not at all! Luce lives with us, but she’s your friend. Go ahead and have some fun!” Natsu said with a grin. “Oh, here’s your lunch. Iron Brain sent it and told you to ‘have the dishes and the water bill paid by tomorrow’.” 

Lucy accepted the lunch with a smile. “Thanks, Natsu. I appreciate it!” 

“Don’t mention it, Luce! Someone’s gotta watch out for ya, after all!” 

Lucy grinned again and then turned her eyes toward Levy to discuss plans as she ate her soup. 

***

“Here we are!” Levy swung open the door once Lucy grabbed her things at her apartment and ended her shift successfully. 

“Hi, Lucy!” Lisanna said before practically jumping on her friend with a hug. Lisanna and Evergreen ran a shop down the street from the strip mall that Lucy had interviewed at before. 

“Hi, Lisanna! Hey, is that shirt I like still on sale?” 

“Yep, and I’ll put it on hold for you. I might just put some earrings with it too,” Lisanna said with a wink. The girl was a pure angel, and that wasn’t just because of her white hair. The woman had a heart of gold, but she became a real animal while defending her friends. The time that Lisanna attacked a woman who was calling Cana an alcoholic asshole and Mira an airheaded dyke was forever burned into Lucy’s mind. 

“Thanks, Lis. You’re the best,” Lucy said, smiling genuinely at her friend. Then she saw Evergreen filing her nails off in the corner sitting by herself. 

“Ever! You came!” 

“Well of course I did! Elfman kept telling me to get out of the house and that it was ‘good for the baby’. And, of course, I wanted to help you with your ratty hair,” Evergreen mused, pulling Lucy in for a hug. Evergreen was kind of like the vodka aunt of the “family” of girls they were in--except for the vodka, she drank milkshakes like crazy. The woman was also a licensed cosmetologist and did hair, makeup, and nails on the side. If anyone needed to go on a date, it was to Evergreen’s they went. 

“It’s always nice to see you. How’s Oliver?” Lucy asked, her eyes flicking to Evergreen’s belly. She was about seven months pregnant, but she looked as if she was about to pop. Oliver was Elfman’s baby, alright…

“Kicking like always. Little brat,” Evergreen said with a bite to her voice, but unconditional love was at the base of her tone. Lucy knew that the woman quite loved her little boy, but she was sure that his kicks could be powerful. 

The rest of the group waved and shouted their hellos. Cana was sitting watching a show with Mira in the corner snuggled up on the couch, and the rest of the girls were playing a board game. Kinana was the quiet coffee shop owner who had a love for scones, and her best friend Laki was one of the baristas who enjoyed creating new drinks. Her favorite was a mocha with caramel syrup and peppermint curls on top. Yukino and Minerva ran a jewelry shop across town that had sparkling gems delivered on a daily basis. 

The party quickly begun, with alcohol and chocolate flowing heavily. Cana was now snuggling up with Mira fiercer than before, and Juvia was texting Gray like crazy. The rest of the girls were either passed out or watching a movie with more fruity alcoholic drinks. 

“C’mon, admit it. You like Natsu,” Levy said, hugging Lucy close to her. Lucy flushed and told Levy that it was false. 

“He’s cute, but not as cute as Gajeel,” Levy said, downing her drink and giggling once she finished. 

“Ohhh, so you like Gajeel then?” 

“N-no!” 

“Why don’t you ask him out then if you’re so hesitant?” Lucy asked, and Kinana popped up from her spot. 

“Is that that guy I always see you around with? You better snatch him up quick, Levy. Otherwise other girls won’t hesitate to do so!” Kinana said before slumping over with giggles, drink in hand. 

“Oh yeah? Well I think Lucy should ask Natsu out!” Mira added with a grin, and Cana whooped in agreement. 

“That hot piece of ass isn’t going to last for long, blondie!” Cana said, taking a drink from her whiskey. Mira kissed her girlfriend on the cheek softly before turning on another movie and laughing when the credits came. 

“I barely even know him!” Lucy shouted, and that woke everyone up. All eyes in the room were locked on her, and Lucy felt painfully aware of what she felt at that moment. 

Oh no. She had a crush on Natsu. 

When the hell did this happen? Was it when he rescued her for the second time, or maybe the first? Was it when he smiled at her or looked at her like she was the only person in the room? Or was it when he defended her against that woman who called her a drowned rat? 

She couldn’t have a crush on someone. She just couldn’t. Her relationship with Dan had ended so badly that she couldn’t risk it. And hell, what if he liked her back? Lucy couldn’t get into a relationship now! Not after what Dan did to her…

Her anxiety seeped in at the edges of her body, and icicles formed at her ribcage and pulled her into an attack harsher than she’d had before. She reached for the carpet to stim, but it was too late. Her anxiety had a hold on her once more. 

Lucy gasped before feeling pain in her stomach. Her anxiety didn’t mix well with alcohol, and she was either about to pass out or throw up. And she guessed that it was both. 

“Lucy?” Levy’s voice was the last thing she heard before she puked and then passed out. 

Things couldn’t get any worse than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know, I do have commissions open. I am going to be taking a trip (flying there, driving back) to bring my best friend from Michigan to Idaho from a not-so-safe home. If you are interested, please message me on my tumblr or ask for my paypal. Thank you! 
> 
> Next chapter will be up on 1/31 <3


	8. Chapter 8

When Lucy awoke, she was being carried by Natsu into his truck where he would take her home. She wasn’t sure if she had been passed out for minutes or hours, but by the looks on the faces of the rest of the women in the room, Lucy had been out for a while. Thankfully she had sobered up by the time Natsu got there to the point that she remembered that she had realized her feelings for him. 

It seemed like things really could get worse than she thought they could. 

“Luce,” he said, and she looked up. “We’re getting you insurance tomorrow so you can go see a psychiatrist.” 

His eyes were firm but his tone was gentle, and she noticed that his red hoodie pressed against his muscles quite nicely. Lucy’s pulse quickened, and she fought a flush. Wow, he really had her hooked. 

As he buckled her into the car, the warmth of his skin comforted her. Her anxiety that she had before dissipated; Natsu was here now and there was nothing to fear. She felt safe while his pine cologne infused with the air, and she had driven with him before. Lucy was going to be okay. 

“You wanna stop for food on the way back?” Natsu asked, throwing his arm over the back of the seat so then he could back out of the driveway. Lucy wished for a moment that his arm would sling around her instead, but shook the stray thought away. 

“Sure, that sounds good,” Lucy said as she felt her stomach rumble for the first time in a while. No food in her stomach could make her anxiety spike. Sometimes she had anxiety with just how hungry she was after not eating for hours while she wrote. 

“Great, cause I’m starving! Fast food breakfast sound good enough to you? They got the good stuff in the morning,” Natsu said with a grin that brought a shock to Lucy’s brain. 

“Whatever you want,” she said, and Natsu looked at her strangely but shook it off and began to drive to the fast food joint. 

Once there, Natsu ordered six breakfast sandwiches and three hashbrown patties and one apple pie accompanied by four glasses of orange juice before turning to Lucy and asking what she wanted. Sheepishly she stepped up and ordered her meal and made a beeline for the table.

The woman called their number and told them to have a nice day before staring at Natsu like he was an idiot for buying so much food. But the man took his food without a care and walked over to Lucy and began wolfing down his food like he hadn’t eaten in years. 

“So what happened after I passed out?” Lucy asked while sipping her own orange juice. Natsu chomped down the rest of his fourth breakfast sandwich before replying. 

“Well,” he said, taking a bite of hashbrows and wiping his mouth of the grease, “Levy called me an’ I picked up and told her that I wasn’t Iron Brains, so there was no sense in talking to me.” 

Lucy chuckled at his quip, and listened for him to continue. 

“I just clocked off work when she told me that you passed out, so I beat cheeks over here so I could take care of you,” Natsu took a sip of one of his orange juices and then his milkshake he ordered after all the rest of his food. 

Lucy’s eyes widened at his kindness. He drove all the way from Crocus just to take care of her anxiety attack? 

“T-Thank you, Natsu,” she said softly, peering down at her breakfast sandwich. 

“Naw, it was nothin. I would do anything for a friend!” 

Friend. The word rang in her ears, and Lucy’s eyes almost filled up with tears. That’s all she would ever be to him. Just someone like Gray or Levy or Gajeel. A close friend. 

She couldn’t bear thinking of him with someone else. It hurt her heart and soul to know that maybe he had dated or loved other people in his life. 

Lucy’s stomach turned sour and her blood ran cold. “I’m not hungry anymore.” 

“What? Are you oka--” 

“I said I’m not hungry, okay?” Lucy snapped, and Natsu’s eyes flicked to hers quickly. 

“O-Okay, Luce. Let’s go home,” he said, grabbing his hoodie he had taken off during their jaunt in the restaurant. 

The ride home was silent. Lucy’s arms were folded across her chest and she looked out the window. It was raining. 

Apparently things could get even worse. 

***

As soon as they arrived home, Lucy practically jumped out of the car and bolted into the apartment to take a shower. She wanted to cleanse herself of these feelings. She hated them. She hated him!

Lucy growled as she scrubbed away the makeup off her face and the grime off her hair, making sure to wash any scent of Natsu off of her. She would smell like lilacs and peonies now. Nothing like Natsu who friend-zoned her. 

When out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her head and another around her body, beginning to start the short walk to her room where she would towel off and give herself a spa day. She needed it after everything that happened. 

As soon as her walk started, it ended. She walked into a wall that she hadn’t seen before and fell over screaming. She didn’t want to knock out again, especially in a damn towel!

“Why are you naked?” Natsu yelled, and she realized something. 

He was underneath her. And her towel had dropped. 

Lucy screamed louder than she ever had in her life, her vocal cords beginning to ache. Natsu sat up and rubbed his head and then stared at her. 

Well he certainly didn’t expect her to be that...pink. 

“Don’t look at me, you perv!” Lucy screamed, covering her body with her hands and arms And soon his ogling was over when he felt a kick to the face, knocking him out. 

Lucy ran to her room with a flushed face after picking up her towel, her heart rate picking up faster than it had been in a while. She threw herself on her bed with a groan, annoyed that she had to run into her freaking crush like that. 

Great, now he would never want to date her. 

***

“You two are amazingly quiet,” Gray commented at dinner as Natsu and Lucy looked anywhere but each other. It was humorous at what lengths they would use to avoid each other’s gazes. Lucy looked beyond Natsu’s head at the coo-coo clock. Natsu looked at Gray’s face with an angry stare but said nothing. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say they bange--” Gajeel began, but Lucy’s face turned red. Natsu’s tinged pink, and they continued their anti-eyetag. 

“D-Don’t say another word!” Lucy said as she slurped down the rest of her clam chowder and practically threw her dishes in the sink and headed to her room, slamming the door with a bang.

“Well. Looks like you’re doing the dishes tonight, Salamander. I don’t think Blondie’s gonna be coming out of her room anytime soon,” Gajeel said as he looked at Natsu evenly. 

“Yeah, sure,” Natsu said quietly before rinsing out his dishes and leaving them in the sink before resuming the game he was currently playing. 

Anything to get his mind of Lucy. 

It was torturing him. He’d only seen a girl’s body once before, and he had been seven when he had accidentally walked in on his little cousin Wendy changing. He hadn’t looked for half a second before closing the door and running off with a yell of ‘Gross!’ 

But Lucy’s body was definitely not gross. It was beautiful. He was entranced by her, but he definitely didn’t want to take advantage. In fact, he wanted to forget it ever happened. Lucy was his friend!

Did he really just want to be friends with her, or did he want something more? Natsu wasn’t as hot-blooded as the other two guys in their apartment, but they didn’t seem as interested in Lucy as he was. They saw her more as a friend. And Natsu wanted to see her like that too, but it was so hard now that he had seen, well, all of her!

He shook the image from his mind and continued along with the game for a few hours before doing the dishes and heading to bed. Changing into his pajamas quickly, he got under the covers and tasted her name once more on his tongue. 

“Lucy.”

***

Lucy awoke quickly in the morning, showering and getting dressed in the bathroom just in case the fiasco from yesterday happened again. From now on, she was changing in the bathroom only. She hoped that he had enough common sense not to bother her there…

She found Natsu making eggs for her in the kitchen, and the both of them sat quietly eating their breakfasts. 

“Nice day,” Natsu said, looking outside. 

“Yes.” 

“You mind if I play my game after I eat?” 

“No, go ahead. I was going to write a little while before going to work,” Lucy said, rinsing off her dishes this time and placing them in the sink for her to do later. It was her night to do dishes, and she felt bad for not doing them the night before. 

Lucy outlined and wrote half the chapter of her continuing story before she heard her alarm go off, reminding her that it was twenty minutes before it was time to go. Lucy headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, combed her hair once more, and applied a little makeup before saying goodbye to Natsu and heading out the door. 

Natsu realized that she had forgotten her lunch once again, and he made a mental note to bring it to her later. Hopefully they would have a better conversation than they had this morning. 

As Natsu completed the game and turned on the next one, the start of the intro reminded him of Lucy. It was a story about a princess that was trapped by an evil creature, and a knight of sorts that was supposed to save her. The only thing that the knight had, however, was a love for smashing pots and finding boulders that would roll after him to crush him. He played the game with fervour, and the princess quite reminded him of Lucy herself. 

When he finished up the first part of the game he realized that he hadn’t taken a shower of his own this morning, and that he would probably have to before he went to bring Lucy her lunch. He jumped into the shower and bathed himself clean before changing into clean clothes. He made her a sandwich and some soup for her lunch and hoped that she would like it. Natsu wasn’t as much of a cook as Gajeel or Lucy was, but he still enjoyed cooking every now and again. 

Especially when it was for someone he cared for. 

Natsu shook the thought away, slapping himself gently a few times to try to train his brain not to think of these thoughts. He had one broken engagement before, and he was afraid that this would lead to that again. Not that he really thought of marrying Lucy. Well, at least not yet…

The thought alone of being engaged scared him a bit, so he jumped in his car and turned up the music to clear his thoughts on his way to Lucy’s shop. Natsu wanted to be rid of these horrible thoughts before he made it.

Once there, he hopped out of his truck, lunch in hand and smiled as he walked in. 

Lucy grinned as she spotted him, and she helped another customer with a smile before receiving her lunch from him. 

“Thank you, Natsu. I knew I was forgetting something when I left this morning!” she giggled, and the tinkling sound sounded perfect to his ears. 

She was perfect. 

And he was not. 

“Is Natsu here for Lucy? Why don’t Natsu and Lucy go out to eat in the courtyard? It is where all the couples go. Juvia hopes to go one day with her Gray-sama,” Juvia said, clasping her hands together and looking up in the air with a blissful look on her face. 

“Uh, no, Juvia. That’s okay. Natsu was just leaving. He doesn’t want to go to the courtyard with me. Right, Natsu?” Lucy asked as she took a bite of her sandwich and stared into his eyes. 

Natsu turned and looked at the courtyard outside the window. It was beautiful outside for fall, and there were a few leaves still dangling off the trees of different autumn colors. The sun shone lightly, and it was the perfect temperature. It seemed like the perfect spot and time for a date. 

But, he realized as he looked at her smiling and talking with Juvia as she ate her sandwich, she didn’t want that. She didn’t like him like he liked her. And she never would. Who would like him after what he did? 

“No, I was just leaving. See ya,” he said with a forced smile and a hand raised in the air as a goodbye. 

Lucy and Juvia waved back to him before beginning to animatedly talk again, Juvia about Gray and Lucy about how good the sandwich was. 

But as Natsu’s back turned, Lucy looked back on him in hope. She really wanted to go to the courtyard with him. He didn’t want to go with her, and that was that. He just wanted to go get some more sleep before his night shift and was just being nice by dropping off her lunch. 

Because who would love her after what Dan did to her?


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy had a bit of a problem. It wasn’t just the fact that she had dropped her towel in front of Natsu, who she had just realized she had a crush on. It was also that she didn’t know what to say to him now. Before, the conversations were full of laughter and teasing. But now? They could barely say hello before their eyes darted to their feet. 

This morning was a harder wake up than normal. She had stayed up late writing the new chapter she outlined a few days ago, and with a yawn she pulled herself out of bed and put on her slippers, almost kicking Happy in the process. The cat loved to sleep either in Natsu’s bed or hers, and would sometimes open the door. It wasn’t her fault that the door didn’t have a trusty lock! 

She tiptoed past Natsu’s room, hoping that he wouldn’t awaken while she made her breakfast. Usually Gajeel would make a nice breakfast for her, but this morning he was at the shop fixing something that they didn’t finish last night. As she made her eggs, she heard a noise and turned around. 

 

“Morning,” Gray said, yawning and running a hand through his bedhead. His black hair stuck up in all different directions, quite unlike the spiked hair he usually achieved. Lucy’s eyes widened when she noticed that he wore no shirt, and his sweatpants hung low on his hips. 

“Uh, good morning,” she said, thanking the gods that she hadn’t seen Natsu without a shirt yet. She probably would faint if she did. Were all the boys in this apartment some type of attractive? Gray was the conventionally attractive successful businessman type with a cool demeanor. Gajeel was grumpy but kind when she got to know him with the edgy kind of look. And Natsu, well…

He was one of a kind. With his rose locks he would probably be teased at first. He seemed like he wasn’t as smart as the other two, but when he was sat down at a computer he could hack into it within seconds. He was also quite toned from going to the gym, and Lucy knew that she would curse the day when he dropped his own towel. 

Not that that would ever happen. 

Lucy’s face flushed at the thought, and Gray looked at her suspiciously. “This happens all the time. You should be used to it by now,” he said, and Lucy shook her head of her wandering thoughts. 

“Oh, I’m not even thinking about that! Ugh, nevermind. You want some eggs?” she asked, lifting up the spatula, ready to place the food on a plate. 

“Maybe later. I’m going to take a shower and then write,” he told her, making his way to the bathroom. She ate her eggs and got ready for work quickly, dressing with the intent to look nice today. There were a few days of the week where she decided that she wouldn’t try as hard, but today was going to be one of those days where she tried her best. She even went into her bathroom and put on a little more makeup than normal, which took a bit more effort. How did one even apply eyeliner, anyway? 

As she made her way to work, she drove past Evergreen and Lisanna’s shop. She wondered if Lisanna still had that shirt on hold for her, and she smiled as she drove past the small coffee shop next to it. She really needed to stop in there sometime and get her caffeine fix…

“Lucy! Good morning!” Juvia greeted from her spot on top of the ladder where she was dusting as Lucy walked into work. 

“Good morning to you too, Juvia. Would you like me to hold the ladder for you?” Lucy said, a worried look crossing her face. She herself fell off a ladder once and had a nasty broken wrist to atone for it. She didn’t want the same fate to happen to her boss and friend. 

“No. Juvia will be alright. But Juvia thanks Lucy for her offer!” Juvia said with a bright grin, and Lucy smiled back and started on her paperwork for the clearance. Soon people would be coming in, and even calm people like the ones who reached for crystals could get quite nasty when good enough clearances arose. 

***

Three hours later, Lucy was ready to take her break. One customer had yelled at her for their lack of calming crystals, as ironic as that was. Lucy did her best to calm the woman down, but ultimately Juvia had to step in and tell her that the prices were their best and that she would never find anything better, even at bigger stores. 

“Well then, fine. I won’t shop here again,” the customer said with a huff, bringing her husband and small child with her. Lucy’s heart ached for the child that had to watch their mother be so horrible to retail workers--either their heart would ache as well or they would follow in the same footsteps as their mother. 

“Yo! Seems like a party in here,” a familiar voice said, and Lucy whirled around to find Natsu carrying Lucy’s writing notebook with a grin. 

“Natsu! Thank God you’re here!” Lucy exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. 

Natsu’s eyes widened at the contact. He and Lucy had never hugged before, and he was surprised that she would hug him so quickly after dropping her towel in front of him. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the contact as he smelled her scent. She smelled like her undertone of vanilla, but a fruity perfume was layered on top of that that he didn’t quite like. He liked the way Lucy smelled with just deodorant and a light perfume. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Her body felt warm as it fit on his, and he wrapped his arms around her waist tentatively before pulling her closer. Juvia giggled in the background, and they only stopped hugging when she told them to shoo out of her store. 

“It is time for Lucy’s lunch. Besides, she is bothering the customers with her and Natsu’s lovey-dovey behavior!” Juvia said with a soft smirk, and Lucy pouted. 

“We are not lovey-dovey, Juvia. I’ll be taking my lunch now. See you in an hour,” Lucy said, and Natsu followed along beside her. A few moments of silence fell over them before Natsu piped up. 

“You sure you’re okay, Luce? You seemed pretty upset at your boss,” Natsu asked, concern in his voice, and Lucy huffed. 

“Oh, Juvia’s not the problem. This customer was really rude, and a few others weren’t as nice as I’d expect either,” Lucy said, balling her hands into fists. 

“Well, do you want a snack and some coffee, then?” he asked, and Lucy blinked a few times at him. 

Was he asking her out? Surely he wasn’t that bone-headed to ask her out on a date when she was this frustrated. After all, they’d only known each other for a few months! 

But it wasn’t like she didn’t know him well. She knew where he worked and what his favorite food was. She knew his sleeping schedule and knew that he worked nights, which meant he probably had to be sleeping by now. He was making a sacrifice to even come to see her, much less buy her coffee and a snack. She should at least return the favor by going out with him. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. Thanks, Natsu,” she replied after a few moments, and Natsu grinned. 

“Awesome! What about that coffee shop down the street?” 

“Sounds perfect.”

***

“Well hello, Lucy!” Kinana greeted once the two entered the shop. “Oh, and Natsu! I’ve never seen you in here!” 

“Well, actually, neither of us have been in to get coffee. I’ve always just drank tea and Natsu hasn’t ever been in,” Lucy said with a soft smile. 

“I see. I hope you feel welcome nonetheless. Laki just made a new drink. Would you like to try it?” Kinana said, hoping that they would say yes. 

“I’m willing to try anything once,” Natsu said, and Kinana smiled. 

“That’s the spirit. It’s a mocha with both dark and white chocolate mixed with a little caramel and raspberry syrups. She also added mocha sauce for taste,” Kinana explained while making their drinks. Once she finished, she handed them their concoctions and had them pay. 

“Wow, this is delicious! Please tell Laki that I love it and that I’ll come back for it!” Lucy said with an excited tone. She couldn’t get enough of the mixed chocolates, and with the raspberry sauce it was delicious. 

Natsu enjoyed his drink as well, even leaving a tip for the girls. “Get yourself some coffee too,” he said, and Kinana thanked him as they walked out after ordering a scone for Lucy. 

“Thank you, Natsu. I appreciate it. This has been a helluva day.” she said, sipping her drink. 

Natsu just stared as she sipped her drink, watching her hair shimmer in the sun. Her pale skin glimmered as well, and he grinned as she talked away about her day. It was nice just being able to talk to Lucy again like a normal person instead of a person that had seen you butt naked.

With a laugh, she told him about a customer who didn’t know what a moon cycle was. “The guy was totally out of the loop! He thought it was something about periods,” she said with a scoff, and Natsu even let out a laugh at that. He didn’t have many female friends, but he knew that women’s periods had nothing to do with their cycles. 

“Wanna sit down on that bench?” he said before realizing that it was the courtyard that he had gazed out at before. Was this a real date if he had bought her some food and a drink and was now sitting down with her alone? 

“Sounds great,” she said, and even Lucy herself started to wonder if this was a date. She had wondered that earlier when he bought her coffee, but now she was really starting to think it was. 

“So how is work going for you?” she asked, and he shook his head with a sigh. 

“Same as always. I get these old grandma’s computers that don’t even know how to take all the spam out and it annoys the hell outta me,” Natsu said, taking a long swig of his drink. Lucy laughed, and Natsu was enchanted by the noise of her laugh. It was melodic and loud but soft at the same time, and he wanted to hear it forever. 

They continued chatting about work, and soon the hour was up for her lunch break. Lucy waved goodbye to Natsu as he walked out to his car, and she smiled to herself. He would be such a nice boyfriend to whoever he ended up with. 

Lucy stopped her walking at the thought. Why would she even think that? It made no sense for her to think that he would be a good boyfriend. He was her friend after all! Sheesh, maybe she needed more caffeine than she thought she did. 

She was surprised to see Gray on her way in. He was on his way to work, she supposed. “What are you doing here?” 

“Both you and Flame Brain forgot your lunch. I didn’t want you to go hungry,” he said, handing it to her. She smiled and opened it, finding that her sandwich she packed last night was in the bag. 

“Thank you, Gray. I appreciate it. Want to come inside?” Lucy asked, pointing inside. Juvia was still dusting, a feather duster in her hand. Gray’s face flushed when he saw her smile as she cleaned.

“I guess a few minutes wouldn’t hurt,” he said, and Lucy followed behind him. 

“Gray-sama!” Juvia yelled when he came in, and she practically ran down the ladder and across the room to hug him, knocking him over. Lucy covered her smirking mouth with her hand as she watched Gray get back up and Juvia continue hugging him. 

“It looks nice,” he said, and Juvia gasped. 

“Gray-sama really thinks so? Juvia worked so hard on it! And so did Lucy!” Juvia said, winking at her employee. 

“Uh, thanks. I’ll get back to paperwork now,” Lucy said, inching away from her weird boss and her crush. She loved them both individually, but together they were an interesting duo to say the least. 

Gray left a few minutes later, and Lucy’s work day continued. Before she knew it, it was time to go home. 

“Sleep well, Lucy!” Juvia said, and Lucy looked at the time. She had stayed later than usual, and it was approaching eight. 

“You too, Juvia. See you tomorrow,” Lucy told her boss before leaving. She got in her car and started it, backing out and driving past the coffee shop she went with Natsu on the way home. She smiled, thanking the gods that the date went well. 

After all, it was a date. 

Wasn’t it?


	10. Chapter 10

Annoyed by his own thoughts, Natsu scrubbed his hair extra hard in the shower to try to get the stray wonderings out of his head. It wasn’t a date. He paid, sure, but he didn’t ask her to go out on this date. He just asked if she wanted to go to the courtyard with him and sit. And he suggested the coffee shop they went to. But it wasn’t a date. 

Was it? 

Growling, he scratched at his head, hoping that it wouldn’t draw blood. He needed to go to sleep soon; it was three in the morning and he had just gotten off his shift at work. His roommates, including Lucy herself, were sound asleep by now. Natsu was the only one awake, and sometimes it annoyed him. He sometimes enjoyed having someone to talk to about the crazy and depressed thoughts inside his head. 

He wrapped himself in a towel and walked to his room, dressing quickly when he got there. Happy came in with a soft meow and made himself comfortable on the bed, circling around a few times before resting in a place near the corner of the bed. The cat knew that his human liked to sleep in weird positions in the night, so the feline opted to stay as far away as possible from his kicking feet. 

Natsu sighed as he got himself into bed and laid watching the small glow in the dark stars that were on the ceiling. They reminded him of Lucy for some reason, with their bright glow. They were yellow, not unlike her hair. And the woman seemed to be a star herself with how happy she was almost all the time. Her anxiety didn’t hinder her as much anymore, and he was proud of her for that. If only he could do the same with his own anxieties and depression… 

A question hung in his mind as he fell asleep: Why couldn’t he get her out of his head? 

Maybe, he thought as he fell into his slumber, maybe he liked her more than just being his roommate. 

***

Natsu’s dreams were full of her. Not of Lucy, where they would be happy, but of his fiancee. 

His ex fiancee. 

She had first caught his eye in college class where she was smarter in computers than most of the guys, including him. Many of the men tried to date her, but she only wanted Natsu. With her thick black hair and blue eyes, she was quite the beauty. And he was amazed that she wanted to date him.

They got engaged a year after dating, and a few weeks after popping the question, he realized a horrible reality: she was controlling him. Teaching him how to dress, how to act, how to be. He was never good enough for her, even at his best. Even in a suit and tie she would tsk and tell him that he needed to wear another color tie and buy a more expensive suit. 

“Why don’t you find another job, sweetie?” she would ask, and his shoulders would slump. He loved his job. But she hated it. So, to appease his fiancee, he quit and moved on to another job. Soon the stress from her and that job would be so heavy that he would have to quit and move on to another. And another. And it was never enough for her. 

“Why are you eating that?” she would ask, her nose turned up in disgust. He would tell her he liked the food, but she would sigh and start to make him another dish. She didn’t care about his likes or dislikes. 

People were beginning to ask her questions if he was cheating on her, and Natsu said no. He would never do that. But they didn’t believe him, and so they ravaged his name in front of multiple people he respected. People turned away from him slowly, and Natsu felt alone.

But that was what she wanted. She wanted Natsu alone so she could be the only one that had him. “It’s for the best,” she would always say, and he would turn away. She would slap him again and again until his face was raw. 

She was the only person that he was around anymore. It tore him apart to not be around people he loved. He was failing his classes under stress, and his depression and anxiety were getting worse by the moment. knew he had to do something. So he did the only logical thing that he could do. 

He broke off the engagement. 

She screamed. She cried. He hated seeing her in that emotion, so he understood when she slapped him and called him names. He stood quietly as she mocked him in front of friends--friends that would leave later on and never see him again. He lost his job, his friends, and most of all his dignity because of her. 

His dream was filled with her laughs, of the happy moments. But most of all they were filled with her screams, especially that specific one. 

The one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

***

Natsu woke up in a cold sweat as he heard someone screaming, and the only thing that his still confused brain could make him do was run towards the noise. Barreling out of his room, he found Lucy in front of the shoe closet with a spatula being carried in her hands like Rapunzel held the frying pan. 

“What happened?” Natsu asked, immediately coming over her to assess the damage. Was she hurt? 

“S-Spider!” she yelled, eyes wide. He stared at her for a moment, looking at her surprised expression. 

Then his chest filled with laughter, and he held it until he couldn’t hold it anymore. Laughter erupted from his mouth, and Lucy glared at him. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, putting her hand that wasn’t holding the spatula on a cocked hip. 

“I thought you were hurt, but it’s just a spider!” he laughed, but it dissolved when he saw Lucy’s glare. 

“Well if you think it’s so funny, then you go kill it!” she said with a snarky grin, handing him the spatula. 

He sighed. “Fine,” he said with a groan, and he pulled up his sleeves of his sleep shirt. The seasons had been changing and everyone had been dressing warmer to sleep, and Lucy was wearing sleep pants with ducks on them and a shirt that read ‘No Coffee, No Talkie’. 

Natsu stepped into the shoe closet, holding the spatula like a baseball bat. He was ready to aim and rescue Lucy from the beast. 

And then he caught sight of it. And it was huge. 

Natsu yelped and swung, successfully killing the spider in one blow. But that didn’t stop him from running to the couch and hiding behind it. 

“My hero,” Lucy deadpanned with a grin, and Natsu gave her a sheepish look. They chuckled together, and a moment later he came out from behind the couch and disposed of the arachnid. 

“Well, I gotta get going to work. Juvia will be angry if I’m late,” Lucy said, looking at the clock on the wall quickly before grabbing her lunch. She said goodbye to Natsu and headed out the door with a smile, and Natsu knew that smile would be in his head for the rest of the day. 

He went back to bed with a grin on his face not unlike Lucy’s, wondering if maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to ask her out on a real date. 

***

“What’s wrong, Lucy?” Juvia asked with a smile while dusting off the shelves again. Ever since Gray had told her the place looked good Juvia had cleaned every single spot off of the countertops and shelves. The only thing left was to dust the books themselves, which got rather dusty. 

Which, of course, was Lucy’s job. 

“Nothing really,” Lucy said, sighing. But Juvia wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Stepping down from her ladder with ease, she stepped up to Lucy and smiled like an older sister would. 

“Is Lucy worried about Natsu?” Juvia looked at Lucy with a knowing look, and the woman flushed. 

“W-Well, he took me on kind of a date the other day, but I’m not sure if it’s a date or not,” Lucy said, running a hand through her hair. It was loose and in curls today, and looked not unlike Juvia’s usually did. Juvia’s hair was always in different styles, but today it was up in a bun with tendrils framing her face and a pencil stuck through it. 

“So was it a date or not?” Cana came around the corner and slung an arm around Lucy’s shoulders, grinning slyly. 

“That’s just it. I don’t know.” Lucy threw off Cana’s arm and looked pointedly at the older woman. She was somewhat like an older sister to Lucy too, but she was drunk most of the time and therefore wasn’t credible with the advice she gave.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Did he pay?” Cana asked, swinging slightly. Was that a flask in her pocket? 

“Yeah, but--” 

“And did you two go alone?” 

“Yes, but Juvia practically--” 

“If it walks like a date, talks like a date, and pays like a date, it’s a date,” Cana said with a chuckle. “You got yourself a date there, Luce.” 

Lucy opened and shut her mouth a few times before closing it and making a little squeal. Cana and Juvia gathered around her and hugged her, giving Lucy congratulations for what she’d accomplished. Though she hadn’t really accomplished anything, she had actually gone on a date, and with the guy she liked no less!

The rest of the work day went along quite smoothly, and soon enough it was time to go home. Juvia and Cana wished her a good night’s rest, and Lucy wished them the same as well. She knew that Cana would be asleep soon; alcohol was a depressant and at least made Lucy quite tired. Juvia would for sure be sleeping in her pile of Gray-sama dolls and pillows, which she had showed Lucy once when she had dared set foot in the woman’s apartment. 

The drive home was nice, and Lucy blasted some music and danced along to it while at stoplights. She was given quite a few looks, but she didn’t care one bit. Natsu at least had some sort of affection for her if he went on a date with her, which meant that the relationship wasn’t going nowhere. 

She fell asleep quickly with a smile on her face, hoping that she’d see Natsu again. 

Who knows? Maybe she’d run into another spider in the shoe closet. 

***

Natsu woke up in a cold sweat again. Her screams had echoed through his ears again. They were shrill and loud, ringing in his ears and wouldn't let up. 

That was it. He couldn't ask Lucy on a date knowing that he was this damaged. She would never love a man that was like him... a man that had done such wrong and was so broken. 

Lucy was so beautiful and smart and witty and perfect and just right. He couldn't mess that up, and he knew he would. He would mess up everything that she had to offer. All of her love would go to waste on him. 

He didn't deserve her. 

And he never would. 

***

In the morning, Lucy ran into Natsu a few times. The first time he was going to the bathroom, and she obviously didn’t want to interrupt him then. The second, he was making himself some dinner at 7 in the morning, which she found quite strange. Maybe he hadn’t slept well? He did work the night shift, after all, so his brain could be confused at times. 

“Natsu,” she said the third time she saw him while he was watching TV. 

“Yeah, Luce?” his eyes stayed on the TV, which annoyed her. But she cleared her throat anyway and proceeded with the question she wanted to ask. 

“Was--Was the courtyard outing a date?” she managed, the words stuck in her throat. Her anxiety almost started to act up, but she stimmed using the couch’s cushions and felt better right away. 

“Nope,” he replied, the word popping out of his mouth. His eyes never strayed from the television. What was up with him? 

“Oh,” she said, looking down and smoothing her hair. If only he would look at her…

Natsu’s thoughts were as unkempt as his hair this morning, and he hated it. He knew that she wanted him to ask her out, but he wasn’t ready. Especially after that dream the night before last. His ex’s scream came back to haunt him, and his own anxiety started to blossom. 

“Natsu?” Lucy asked, looking up in concern. He fell on the floor, curling up in a ball. His breaths heaved, and he could only let out a few words. 

“I never wanted to upset her,” Natsu said, and Lucy was at his side in an instant. 

“Stay with me,” she said, rubbing circles into his back. But she didn’t know the cost of such an action. Natsu blacked out within seconds, leaving Lucy to take him to the hospital. 

If only those circles drawn in his back didn’t remind him of her.


	11. Chapter 11

“I hope he wakes up soon,” Lucy said to herself softly as she sat on Natsu’s bedside. She wasn’t sure why he passed out, but she knew that it had something to do with someone he was close to in the past. 

‘Her,’ Lucy thought, her brows furrowed from confusion, ‘who in the world could she be?’

Her anxiety started to push at her ribcage, and she grasped the blanket that covered Natsu’s body to calm herself down. This was about Natsu himself now, not anyone he was close to. She had to make sure her jealousy didn’t get the best of her.

She looked across the room and smiled as she saw Gray asleep on one of the chairs with his arms crossed with Juvia holding onto his arms, blissfully unaware of the tiny frown on her beloved’s face. Gajeel and Levy were sound asleep on a bench with Levy pressed against Gajeel’s arm with a soft smile on her face. Gajeel slept with his arms crossed as well, but he was leaning closer to Levy than Gray was to Juvia. Maybe it had to do something with how close they were. 

Lucy giggled as Juvia opened her eyes and winked at her before throwing her arms around Gray’s waist. Gray, who was still unaware, wiggled into her touch. Juvia gasped silently and snuggled closer to her crush. 

Deciding to go get some lunch from a burger joint for she and the others, Lucy got up and made it all the way down to the parking lot when she heard a familiar voice yelling, “Lu!” 

Lucy turned around and found Levy trailing behind her, out of breath. Hands on her knees, Levy wheezed. The small woman had asthma, and sometimes when she ran faster than she was used to it would act up. Lucy watched with concern as Levy pulled herself up a few moments later and grinned. 

“Are you going to In-N-Out? If so, I’ll go with you. Gajeel was starting to snore and I was going to get tired of it!” Levy giggled, which made Lucy laugh along. Her friend had such a cute giggle that it was hard not to think it was adorable and giggle with her. 

“Yep! Let’s go!” Lucy said, and the two began the walk down the street to the conveniently placed joint. There were quite a few places to stop for food around the hospital, which made food runs easy if they had to stay for a while. As the two ate, Lucy began to wonder if Natsu was going to be okay. She knew he had medication for depression, but she would never have thought that he had anxiety like herself. Maybe it would be a good idea to get Natsu some medication like her own that she took every morning. 

“Lucy, are you okay?” Levy asked as she nibbled a french fry, and Lucy realized she had been zoning out while drinking her root beer. With a shy smile, she nodded and began to talk to Levy about something new at the store that Juvia and she had been excited for. 

“It’s shampoo, but they have essential oils in each bottle to help you with stress, energy, sleep, or anything else that you might need help with! We’re also going to be carrying bubble bath and bath bombs,” Lucy said, and Levy’s bright smile showed that she was as thrilled as Lucy was. 

“That sounds amazing, Lu!” Levy said, practically bouncing up and down in her booth seat. Confusion crossed her face after a moment, and Levy asked if the store was open today. 

With a sigh, Lucy began to explain. “No, Juvia closed it for the day. She had to come get Natsu and I from our apartment when Natsu passed out because Gray and Gajeel were both at work. A few customers were pretty annoyed that we closed it, but they can get their crystals another day.” 

“I see. I’m glad you can close the store for an emergency like that!” Levy tapped her chin in contemplation. “Although, I’m not sure why you didn’t think of calling me.” 

“Well, you had just written a 30-page essay for your boss, so I thought I would give you a rest for once,” Lucy teased, booping Levy on the nose with her spoon before dipping it into her malt. 

“That doesn’t matter! I would always be there for you even if you called at three in the morning. You know that!” Levy crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes slightly at her best friend. 

“Is that because you want to steal one of Gajeel’s sweatshirts again, or because you actually like me?” Lucy smiled smugly and gave her friend a knowing look. 

“Hey!” Levy growled in an attempt to look menacing, and Lucy laughed at the contradiction. Levy couldn’t look scary if she tried. 

They ordered extra food to go so then the boys could eat when they woke up and headed back to the hospital with multiple bags in tow with the knowledge that most of the food would be eaten on the spot. When they got to the hospital room, Gray and Gajeel were watching a popular television show with the volume turned down low and Juvia still clinging onto Gray’s waist. 

“‘Bout time you got here. What took ya so long?” Gajeel said, grabbing one of the bags and stuffing some fries into his mouth. 

“Girls eat too, you idiot,” Levy said, sitting down next to Gajeel with her arms crossed. 

“Oh, cmon, shrimp. I was just playin’ with ya! Besides, everyone knows you don’t eat much cause you’re so tiny.” Gajeel stuffed four fries into his mouth before stopping to have a bite of his burger, and Levy narrowed her eyes at her crush. 

“Oh yeah? I can eat more than you can!” Levy said with a growl, and Gajeel grinned. The two argued until Gray told them to knock it off and began to eat his burger with annoyed force. Juvia chewed on a few fries while watching the show and watching Gray eat with what Lucy would call ‘heart eyes’. 

Lucy sat down on Natsu’s bedside once again with a grin, watching him with a careful eye. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t have another anxiety attack again. If he did, she would have to figure out another way that would not be rubbing circles into his back. Maybe if she rubbed his shoulders or something it would make him feel a bit better. 

“Lucy?” Natsu asked raspily, his eyes blinking open. Lucy gasped and smiled, telling the others that he was awake with a bigger grin than Natsu had ever seen. He didn’t want to worry anyone, and he definitely didn’t want to worry Lucy. 

He remembered what had happened last night: he had his first full-blown anxiety attack in years. His depression had also acted up, causing him to be a jerk to Lucy. The first thing he had to do was apologize.

“You doing alright, Flame Brain? We thought ya were a goner,” Gajeel said, but his voice was softer than normal. He really was worried about Natsu, Lucy concluded, and she was happy that the three of them stuck together. Well, now the four of them now that Lucy was there. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You really saved my ass, Lucy,” Natsu said with a grin, and Lucy smiled back. Her eyes shone with emotion, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. 

“Eh? What’s wrong?” Natsu asked, reaching out a hand to put on her shoulder. 

“I was just so worried about you! Juvia had to come get us and take you into your room while I checked in with the receptionist. I almost had an attack myself,” Lucy confessed, and Natsu smiled and thanked her once more. She really did care about him past being her crush. She cared for him like a friend as well, but she had passionate feelings for Natsu that obviously went past friendship. 

“Thanks, Lucy. And thanks, Juvia,” Natsu said with a nod at the woman, and Juvia nodded back with a smile of her own. Juvia’s depression was getting a lot better now that Gray was in her life, and with the help of medication and her crystals she was beginning to feel like herself once more. 

“You’re welcome, Natsu. You would have done the same for me, I know it. Actually, you did do the same for me,” Lucy giggled, and Natsu smiled and chuckled back. Lucy looked upon Natsu with eyes filled with love, and Natsu looked back with a bright grin. 

“Let’s give them some time alone,” Gray said with a smile at Natsu and Lucy, and Lucy flushed at Gray’s words. Everyone filed out one by one, and Gray smirked at Natsu and closed the door before Natsu could protest. 

“I hope you’re feeling better. I brought you some food, but I’m not sure what’s left of it,” Lucy said sadly, but Natsu shook his head. 

“Thanks, Luce. I’m starvin’!” Natsu said, grabbing an open bag and pulling out a burger and beginning to chow down. The news began to play on the TV, and Natsu turned it off. He didn’t want to hear any of that garbage. 

Lucy’s eyes became heavy and with a happy sigh, she fell onto the first thing she could use as a pillow: Natsu’s chest. The steady thumping of his heartbeats made her fall asleep within moments, and it helped that she had just had a meal a little while ago. She was exhausted since she had stayed up so late helping Juvia carry Natsu into the car to take him to the hospital.

Natsu’s pulse raced and his face flushed. Lucy was using his chest as a pillow! She felt so warm too…what was he supposed to do as she slept on him? 

Natsu smoothed her hair for a moment, feeling its silkiness and smelling its scent from where it lay on Lucy’s back. His nose was a little more sensitive than others’, and he could smell the shampoo wafting from her locks as she slept. Natsu himself felt his eyes getting heavier by the minute, and he fell asleep thinking of Lucy and how he hoped that she would sleep next to him like this forever. 

Gray and Juvia came in a few moments later, remembering that Gray had left his shirt and pants in the room. Walking around in a hospital in only his underwear had created quite a commotion in the hallways, and they had sped back to find that Natsu and Lucy were sleeping next to each other on Natsu’s hospital bed. 

Juvia laid a tentative hand on Gray’s chest and smiled, leaning her head up on his shoulder. Gray allowed the action and grinned softly. 

“Well, would you look at that.”


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy rose up from her deep sleep with a grin on her face. She slept well last night, having dreams about a movie she saw a few weeks ago with Levy and Juvia. With a yawn, she lifted herself up only to find Natsu’s face inches from her own. Lucy gasped and let out a muffled noise and scrambled away from him, hitting the floor soundly. 

How the hell did she fall asleep with Natsu, and in the same bed no less? She fell asleep in the chair, but her head was on his chest when she awoke. The only thing that was between them was the thin blanket covering him. She scowled when she remembered that Levy covered her with a blanket in the middle of the night, and she pictured the smirking woman’s face in her mind. She knew her friends wanted her to be in a good relationship for once, but this was going too far! 

Lucy stood silently and dusted off her knees and rotated her wrists to make sure that there was no pain. Once she found there was none, she stepped back from Natsu’s bed and sat down on another chair. The one she sat in while she slept was far too hard, but since she slept so hard last night there wasn’t any problem. 

She looked toward Natsu’s sleeping form with a smile, watching his chest rise and fall. It was good that he was able to sleep after having the anxiety attack. He needed it, especially with his hectic night job. Lucy hoped that someone had called them and explained the situation to his boss. Then again, they were pretty good about his work hours and letting him go home to sleep if he needed it. 

Tiptoeing across the room to go across the hall, Lucy began to open the door when she heard Natsu’s sleepy voice calling out to her to say good morning. She froze with her hand on the door handle, not sure of how to handle the situation. 

Well, at least if she had an anxiety attack over this she was already in a hospital. 

Her chest seized with warmth and her stomach with ice before she turned, her anxiety already starting to pull at her. She knew that it was going to be a problem with Natsu all hooked up to the IV’s if she collapsed, so she shoved the anxious feelings back down. Natsu was more important than what she felt right now. 

“G-Good morning,” she greeted, cursing herself for stumbling over her words. She had known this guy for a while now! This was no time to act awkward! “I’m just going to get some coffee. You want some?” 

His eyes brightened up at the mention of caffeine. “Sure! Thanks, Luce. You’re the best.” 

“Sure thing,” she said, turning her body and dropping her eyes to the floor. This was going to be quite interesting when she got back. 

***

If Natsu was energetic without caffeine, he was twice as much with it. The coffee seemed to amplify his ADHD, which she learned about when a doctor was asking him about any medication he took for it when she was reading a book last night. She found it interesting and understandable that he had it: he was very hyper and inattentive at times but able to hyperfocus on things he was absorbed in, such as technology. Lucy decided to read up on the learning disorder later and made a mental note to look it up online once she got home and had free wifi. 

Natsu’s stomach grumbled, and Lucy jumped at the noise. It was a good thing he didn’t make that sound during the night, otherwise she would have woken up instantly. Lucy felt her own belly make a noise and feel quite empty, and she and Natsu exchanged a knowing glance and smile. They knew exactly what to do about this problem. 

Order food up to his room. 

Sure, it wasn’t quite hotel-worthy food, but it would fit the bill. With a shiver up her spine, Lucy remembered that this would be the first time eating breakfast with Natsu since their conversation in which Natsu had told her, ‘anything for a friend’. Her stomach churned when she recalled the words that he had told her, and it wasn’t just because she was hungry. 

Focusing her attention on food, she called down to the cafeteria and asked if they could get some food up to their room. Once they ordered a rather large amount of eggs, toast with jam, and bacon, Natsu requested some pancakes and juice. 

“More coffee, too!” he said, throwing his arms up in the air which jiggled his IV tubes in his arm. 

“No, Natsu. Cancel the coffee, please.” Lucy glared at Natsu, and in turn he pouted at her as she hung up the phone with a thank you. 

“But Luce…” he began, and she shoved a finger on his lips to silence him. 

“I don’t want to hear it. You had enough caffeine for one morning, mister,” she told him, her eyes narrowed. 

Natsu made no further complaints, and Lucy now noticed how close she was to him. Her finger was still on his mouth, and his eyes were dilated. Lucy’s face flushed and she pulled away quickly, withdrawing her finger from his lips. 

“Thanks for ordering food,” Natsu said, his eyes not meeting hers, and she noticed just the slightest of blushes on his face. 

“D-Don’t mention it,” she replied, her eyes on the floor. There was silence for a few moments before they heard the door open. 

“Good Morning, lovebugs! How’d you sleep?” Levy grinned smugly, and Juvia giggled into her palm. 

“Levy!” Lucy hissed, and Levy crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Lucy and Natsu were very snuggly last night. Gray-sama and Juvia saw last night that Lucy had her hand on Natsu’s che--” Juvia began, and Lucy jumped up from her chair and covered her boss’s mouth with her hand. 

“Oh look, I think the food is here! Eat up, Natsu! I’ll see you later,” Lucy said as a cafeteria worker pulled the large food cart in the room. 

“But Luce--” Natsu’s words were muffled as Lucy practically slammed the door while he continued his sentence. Juvia lightly slapped Lucy’s hand away, and Levy giggled. 

“What do you guys think you’re doing?” Lucy asked with a frown once they were a safe distance away from the door. “You’re going to reveal my crush on him quicker than I want you to!” 

“We were just teasing. Besides, if you want to go back there and eat, you definitely can. We just wanted to pop in and say hi,” Levy told her friend, and Juvia smiled softly. 

“Well, don’t ruin my love life next time!” Lucy replied, and Levy and Juvia looked hurt. Immediately Lucy felt regret, and she apologized right away and told her friends that she would see them back at the house soon. 

“I just gotta eat something and then I’ll be there. We can meet up at two, okay?” 

Levy and Juvia nodded, waving to their friend with smug grins on their faces. Lucy huffed as she headed into Natsu’s room once again. Those little scoundrels were going to get what they deserved one day, she was sure of it!

“Hey, Luce. What was that all about?” Natsu asked through bites full of food. The TV was now on, and she could see that the weather was going to get quite cold. She wanted to stay with Natsu, but the awkwardness and the need to sleep in a real bed was just too much. 

“Nothing,” Lucy said simply as she grabbed a plate and began to tuck into some bacon and eggs, grabbing herself a piece of toast to finish off her meal. 

While they ate, the TV filled up the silence that was between them. Natsu knew that Lucy was hiding something, but what was it? 

“I know I already asked, but what was your childhood like? You tell me about yours and I’ll tell you about mine,” Natsu compromised, and Lucy practically choked on her last bite of eggs. Her anxiety fired up then, and she drew in a breath and steadied her breathing to try to calm herself down. It was only Natsu. 

What could be the harm? 

“Well,” she began, setting her plate aside and taking a sip of juice, “my mother died when I was four of cancer. She was the one who used to hum to me when I had anxiety attacks, and she was kind and sweet. My father was also back then. But when she died, my father turned to making me the heir of the Heartfilia company. He only cared about me wearing fancy dresses and meeting suitable heirs for the company.” 

Lucy drank the rest of her juice before continuing. “He...he would sometimes tell me that I was worthless and should have been born a boy. If I was born male, then I would be a rightful heir instead of having to marry to take the company out of his hands. He also said that I wasn’t pretty without the dresses and that I shouldn’t wear anything that I was comfortable in, even if it was just a shirt and skirt like I normally wear. He told me that he was disgusted with me and that I am a terrible daughter.” 

Natsu listened for a moment, digesting Lucy’s words. How dare a father say things like that to his daughter? If he had a daughter, he would tell her that she could wear whatever she wanted and that she was beautiful in anything she wore. 

“Your old man seems like a drag,” Natsu said, “besides, Luce, you’re pretty with or without clothes!” 

Lucy gasped and flushed bright red, and Natsu looked at her with confusion. A few moments later, he realized what he said. 

“I meant--I meant you look pretty with or without fancy clothes!” he said, but Lucy was already giggling out of nervousness. She didn’t say anything other than giggle, her face brighter than Natsu’s rose locks. 

“Besides, my dad used to say that my mom was pretty in anything she wore,” Natsu said, his face flushed pink as he looked anywhere but her eyes once more. 

Lucy grinned and felt embarrassed, but she was thankful for the sentiment. Reaching toward him, she threw her arms around his neck. Natsu pulled back at first, confused by the sudden action. 

“Thank you, Natsu. It really means a lot when you listen to me about my past,” she said as she pulled away after a few moments. 

“No problem, Luce,” he said with a grin and a thumbs-up. 

After all, he could listen to her talk about her life for ages and never get bored.


	13. Chapter 13

“Well, I don’t see why you have to stay another night. You are free to go, Mr. Dragneel,” the nurse said, and Lucy grinned at her. The same woman who helped her with medication also happened to be the one aiding Natsu with his, and both she and the doctor made the decision to medicate him before he left. 

“Yay,” Natsu said, throwing his arms up in the air, loud laughter escaping his lips. The medication took away his anxiety he had before, but it also made him a little loopy. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Lucy asked with a worried look at the nurse. 

“Yes. The medication will wear off in a few hours, so good luck,” the woman chuckled and patted a nervous Lucy on the shoulder softly before hurrying off to assist another poor soul. 

“Luce! Let’s go home and snuggle!” Natsu grinned, his eyes looking both sappy and wild with energy. Lucy sighed and shook her head with a soft smile. At least the old Natsu was back. 

Well, for the most part. Usually he wouldn’t ask to snuggle with her if he was in his regular state. Not that she would particularly mind, though…

“We’ve got to get you home so you can eat and rest,” Lucy told him while attempting to heave him out of bed. Thankfully Natsu could actually walk, and he slung an arm around her shoulders as he dawdled throughout the hallway. Lucy grabbed her phone out of her purse with one hand and pushed the buttons to get to Gray’s number. 

“Hello?” Gray answered, and Lucy sighed in relief. 

“Gray, could you pick us up from the hospital? Natsu was just released,” Lucy told her friend, and she could hear a familiar voice over the phone. 

“I’m a little preoccupied at the moment,” Gray said, and Lucy’s brows knit in confusion. 

“Why?” she said, gasping as Natsu just about fell over when he reached for a balloon about ten feet away at the gift shop. Grasping his shoulders, she grunted as she pulled him to his feet once more. 

“Juvia’s sitting on my lap.” 

‘What?” Lucy shouted, and Natsu plugged his ear closest to her. “Why is she sitting on your lap?” 

“She’s here watching a movie with me, and this sappy moment happened and she jumped on my lap,” Gray said, sounding embarrassed. 

“How are we supposed to get home?” Lucy replied, exasperation seeping into her voice. She couldn’t call Levy or Gajeel, they were both at work. The shop was only closed because Natsu was still in the hospital, and now that he was out it was going to open again soon. 

“There are buses, aren’t there?” Gray said, and Lucy sighed. 

“Yeah. We’ll take one. But you owe me dishes,” Lucy growled, and Gray chuckled. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said before hanging up without as much as a goodbye. Lucy huffed and shoved her phone back into the pocket of her purse, cursing Gray and Juvia’s very being. She loved both of them dearly, but when they didn’t want to leave the house just because of a stupid movie, it made her rather angry. 

“What’s going on, Luce?” Natsu asked, looking at her with his bright, glazed-over eyes. 

“We’re taking the bus,” Lucy said, and Natsu cheered. 

“Awesome! Can we stop to get lunch on the way?” he asked, and Lucy looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly one, and it had been a few hours since she and Natsu’s talk. 

Lucy’s face flushed when she thought of their conversation and Natsu’s little comment. Her mind was filled with the memory of throwing her arms around his neck for the first time in a few days, and embarrassment began to curl at her stomach. It was so intimate that she fell asleep almost in the same bed as him and had conversations about their pasts that she felt her face becoming redder as the seconds ticked by. 

“Sure,” she said weakly, “I don’t see why not.” 

***

Thankfully, both the embarrassment and the medications wore off after they ate and made their way to the bus stop. Lucy bit her lip as she found the next available bus and bought she and Natsu tickets. She knew this would be awkward riding in a vehicle so close with no seatbelts, but it would have to do for now. 

“Ready?” Lucy asked, and Natsu clutched at his stomach with a pained expression. 

“Y-Yeah,” Natsu told her, and she eyed him carefully. 

“What’s wrong?” The way he grasped his stomach in that way was worrisome to her, and she felt a need to find out what the problem was. It was unlike Natsu to not tell what he felt, and that was what concerned her the most. 

Natsu motioned for her to come closer with a finger, and Lucy inched closer at Natsu’s will until he leaned in to whisper in her ear. His breath was hot on her neck, and she felt tingly all over as goose bumps traveled up her back. Her face flushed deep crimson as he sighed into her ear, and then revealed the secret that she was so uneasy over. 

“I have motion sickness.” 

“What?” Lucy asked, pulling away and looking into his eyes. She saw shame and discomfort when she gazed in them, and she knew that he felt just as troubled as she. He 

“That’s why I like to drive,” Natsu began, gulping, “because otherwise I’ll throw up and the person will be pissed at me.” 

He looked at the floor as if inspecting it for dust and then flicked his eyes back to Lucy’s. She knew that he was gauging her reaction. Any slight movement she made would be taken to account, whether it was good or bad. 

Lucy smiled softly and genuinely at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Natsu looked at it in shock, surprised that she would even touch him after he said he would throw up in the bus. 

“It’s not a big deal, Natsu. A lot of people get motion sick. And it won’t bother me if you threw up as long as you don’t throw up on me.” Lucy giggled, covering her mouth. 

Natsu watched as Lucy’s eyes shone when she laughed, and he noticed how her nose and eyes crinkled when she found something particularly funny. He liked her giggle, how it was light and airy but yet full bodied. It was if her personality was in her laugh, and he enjoyed that about her. 

But most of all, he enjoyed seeing her smile and laugh, because that meant she was happy. 

“Really?” Natsu asked, his mouth curling up at the corners, “So I can’t throw up in your boots then?” 

“Don’t even think about it,” Lucy laughed, and Natsu laughed along with her. Their laughs sounded good together, Lucy realized, and she loved hearing his laugh because that signified that his depression hadn’t completely taken over. Of course, he could have depression and still laugh, but the laugh he had now was full of life and was not hollow or sad-sounding. 

The bus honked, signifying one minute until everyone boarded. 

Natsu gripped his stomach once more, feeling that dull ache of anxiety and depression hit him. What if Lucy found him disgusting once he really did throw up? What if she never wanted to be around him again? What if she decided to move out? What if--

Lucy holding out her hand distracted him from his anxious thoughts, and he looked at it in curiosity. She wiggled her fingers a few times with a giggle, and he detected a shimmer on her nails that was not there before. 

“Well, c’mon! We’re gonna miss the bus, silly,” she said with the soft laugh he liked so much, wiggling her fingers once more. 

Tentatively, Natsu pressed his shaky palm into Lucy’s as he looked into her eyes. Her hair shimmered as the sun hit it, and he flushed as he realized she looked like a goddess with her glimmering blonde hair. Her eyes were gentle and warm, and she looked into his with a compassionate smile. 

“Let’s go,” she said before pulling him alongside her as they walked to the bus to go to the apartment. 

It wasn’t until he got on the bus that he realized all of his anxiety was gone, and his motion sickness was slightly better than it ever had been.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy groaned as the bus went over the third bump during their thirty-minute trip, and Natsu’s stomach lurched. His motion sickness wasn’t as bad as it usually was, but that didn’t mean it was completely gone. Lucy grabbed her satchel from where it was sitting on the floor, afraid of what might happen if they went over a pothole and Natsu’s stomach was feeling particularly upset. 

“L-Lucy, can you rub my head?” Natsu asked, his voice waning and weak. 

“What? Why?” Lucy was confused for a moment, but when Natsu peered into her eyes with his puppy dog eyes, she couldn’t resist any longer. Sighing softly, she threaded her fingers through his locks. Natsu made a relieved noise and dropped his head onto Lucy’s lap before she could say anything. 

Her face flushed as she felt his breath on her thigh, but she didn’t mind it much. She was pleasantly surprised to feel how soft his hair was. It was thick but not coarse, and it was softer than her own hair. What was this guy using as his shampoo? 

Focusing her energy on looking out the window instead of how soft Natsu’s hair felt, Lucy saw many shops pass by that her friends raved about and entertained thoughts of going there one day. She and Levy really did need to take a girl’s day--being surrounded by men constantly was nice, but sometimes they needed a day to get pampered and feel at ease. 

The bus ride soon ended and the two stopped to grab a snack at a nearby cafe before heading back to their apartment. Stepping inside, Lucy slung her bag on the coat rack and stripped her jacket off before saying hello to Juvia and Gray. 

“How was Lucy and Natsu’s bus ride?” Juvia asked with a smile as she gave Lucy a hug. 

“It would have been much better if someone would have picked us up,” Lucy said pointedly, directing a glare at Gray. 

“Hey, she was sitting on my lap. I’m not supposed to move,” Gray said, throwing his hands up in the air. Lucy huffed but said nothing as she went into the kitchen to grab herself a mimosa-- after that bus ride, she needed a drink. 

“So you took the day off, huh?” Lucy asked Juvia with a knowing smile. She knows that it’s because of Natsu’s well-being, but she couldn’t help but wonder if Gray had anything to do with it. 

“Well, Juvia wanted to come visit, but Gray-sama said Lucy and Natsu would come home soon. So Gray-sama and Juvia watched a movie.

“I’d be up for a movie right about now. Sitting on a couch instead of a bumpy bus seat sounds good to me,” Lucy said, still slightly salty over taking the bus. 

“Juvia brought over The Proposal. Would Lucy want to watch that?” Juvia inquired, tapping the movie case with her fingernail. 

“Well…” Lucy began, but Natsu and Gray insisted on watching the movie. Why two men wanted to watch a romantic comedy, Lucy would never know. With a gulp, she nodded and told Juvia weakly to put the movie in. The woman complied, and the movie started quickly as Gray started to make some popcorn for the four. 

As the two main characters began to argue about their fake engagement, a lump grew in Lucy’s throat as she knew what was coming. The two main characters would fall on each other naked, and it would be awkward as Lucy and Natsu almost did the same thing not too long ago. 

She dreaded everything up to the moment where Kate couldn’t find a towel and drew her eyes to the floor when the actual scene took place. She avoided Natsu’s eyes deliberately even though she knew he was staring at her. 

“Luce, when I saw you naked you didn’t fall on top of me like that,” Natsu said, and immediately Gray paused the movie and turned to the two sitting on the loveseat. 

“Wait a minute, you saw her naked?” Gray practically shouts, and Lucy’s heart races in embarrassment.

“Juvia thought that only married couples got to do that,” Juvia said with a giggle. 

“Does this mean you’re together now?” Gray teases, and Lucy jumps at the chance to retaliate. 

‘No! Of course not! That’s ridiculous.”

But in her heart, she really wished that they would be. 

“That’s what they call ‘friends with benefits’, Blondie,” Gajeel smirked, shedding his coat and hanging it up on the coat rack. Levy followed behind, snickering into her palm. Lucy flushed brightly, ready to shoot back a response at the chuckling duo.  
She stayed silent for a moment when she realized Levy had a flower in her hair--a hibiscus, which could only be shipped in and bought from a store this time of year. They both had disposable coffee cups in their hands, and Levy wore a little more makeup than just the soft eyeliner and mascara she usually wore. And was Gajeel wearing a button-down?

“Well, well. Where have the two of you been?” Lucy teased, shooting Levy a knowing look. Levy gasped softly before looking away from her best friend. 

 

“Nowhere,” Gajeel says, scratching the back of his neck. Lucy shook her head with a smug grin, knowing exactly where the pair had been. She just didn’t know how many dates they’d been on without telling everyone. 

“Juvia, Levy,” Lucy grins, standing up from her spot on the couch, “let’s go get some coffee.” 

***

“So what’s going on with you and Gajeel?” Lucy asks, blowing on her coffee. The three had stopped at the same shop that she and Natsu went to their outing, and it was colder outside than it was the last time she was here. Juvia had never been, and Lucy opted for somewhere she knew rather than somewhere that she would be unfamiliar with. 

“Well,” Levy began, “my car broke down a few days ago on my way home from work, and everyone was at work and the only other number I have in my phone other than you and Juvia is Gajeel, so I called him practically crying and explained my situation. He came down and took the car back to his work and began fixing it. Before we knew it, it was around dinnertime and I didn’t have anywhere else to go, so I told him I would treat him to dinner as a thank you.” 

Lucy nodded, and Juvia grinned softly before letting Levy continue. 

“So we went to dinner and it was…nice. He wasn’t nearly as rude or gruff that I had seen before, and actually he was quite kind to me. We went to the restaurant downtown that I said I liked, and he paid for it because he said that he couldn’t let me pay. We had a good conversation on the way back, and he told me about being a marine. And then he asked me out for next Friday rather awkwardly and I said yes,” Levy grinned, taking a sip of her coffee while the other girls squealed. 

 

“Juvia is happy for Levy! Gajeel was very unhappy until he met her. His life as a marine was hard, but Juvia thinks he needed someone in his life to cheer him up,” Juvia said, clapping her hands softly. 

“We’ll have to go shopping so then you have something to wear! Where is he taking you?” Lucy could barely contain her excitement--she hadn’t gone shopping with Levy since she needed some work clothes, and it was time for a slight wardrobe update. 

“Nowhere special, just Emilio’s,” Levy hid her smile behind her coffee cup. 

“Just Emilio’s? Lev, that’s one of the nicest places in town! I’ve always wanted to try their orchid steak,” Lucy swooned, “If I had someone who would take me there, I would jump at the chance!” 

“Well, you do have someone that would take you there. You’re just too chicken to actually admit your feelings,” Levy said before ducking at Lucy’s playful swing. 

There was silence for a few moments before Levy spoke up again. “By the way, Lu, I heard that you and Natsu went on kind of a date.” 

“What? Who told you?” Lucy asked with a glare, and Levy looked at her friend sheepishly. 

“Well, Juvia told Gray and Gray told Gajeel, and Gajeel told me. We kind of have a tight-knit group, you know,” Levy told her, and Lucy turned to glare at Juvia.

Juvia threw her hands up in the air. “Juvia only tells people what is told to her.”

Lucy groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. “So all of this was a ploy to get us to spend time together? What kind of friends are you?” 

“Friends that care about your happiness. You’ve been happier around Natsu than I’ve ever seen you with a guy. And I like to see my best friend happy just as much as you do,” Levy replies, blowing on her coffee. Juvia nods in agreement, and there is silence for a moment. 

Lucy begins to think about it. It is true, she was happy with Natsu. He hadn’t been a jerk or pressured her for anything yet, so at least she was okay with that. And she did kind of like him being around her…

Suddenly, a laugh bubbled up from Lucy’s throat. Levy and Juvia looked at her with confusion and then smiled. At least she wasn’t irritated at them anymore. 

“I guess I really do like him, don’t I?” Lucy laughed, and the other two chuckled along. 

“Yeah, if only you would admit it,” Levy grins, and Lucy shakes her head and sighs. She knows that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. 

After all, Natsu doesn’t like her. 

Doesn’t he? 

***

“Focus on the game, idiot,” Gray smirked as his character knocked Natsu out of the game. Natsu growled, tossing his controller on the ground lightly. He knew he would lose. 

After all, he’s got Lucy on the brain. 

She looked pretty today. He had for sure noticed even though she was only wearing a simple outfit, but she looked gorgeous in anything she wore. The woman could wear a potato sack and look beautiful. And she knew how to rub his head quite well, and he knew that he could fall asleep at the drop of a hat if she pressed his scalp the right way. 

Natsu realized it was time to go to bed, and he knew that the girls would be back within the hour. Lucy had texted him and told him that they were leaving the shop, and he was too tired to stay up any later. He had work tomorrow night, and it was destined to be quite an annoyance. Some old woman had gotten spam on her computer of the highest type, and he was the lucky guy to fix it. 

“I’m going to bed. Night,” Natsu told the guys before heading into his room. Changing into his pajamas, he laid in bed for a moment and thought about Lucy. 

He really did want to ask her out, he just didn’t think she liked him. She seemed...kind of annoyed by him, but also sort of interested. That didn’t exactly scream ‘go’ in his mind. He was used to flashing lights in his head that told him to go for it or someone actually telling him that a certain person liked him.

But with Lucy, it was hard to know. One moment she seemed really into him, and the next she seemed like she was going to yell at him for doing something stupid. She was difficult to read, especially when she was quiet. 

But it didn’t matter if she liked him or not. She was someone who dated men who were on white horses and who were princes--actual ones. She was so different than him… why would she ever date someone like him? 

After all, she was way out of his league. 

Wasn’t she?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting so long for me! I appreciate your patience and your sweet comments. You make my days so much better <3

Juvia’s shop opened up the next morning at 8 AM. It didn’t usually open that early, but since the customers had been so irritated at not being able to get their crystals for a week, Juvia had made an exception. 

Unfortunately for Lucy, that exception was not communicated to her.   
“Good morning, Lucy,” Juvia answered when Lucy let out a groggy greeting. 

“Why are you calling me so early, Juvia? It’s my day off, isn’t it?” Lucy yawned and looked at the clock. 8:30. What had gotten into her boss today? Had the alcohol they had drank last night as a celebration for Natsu coming home impaired her judgement?

“Juvia is sorry, but the store is open now,” the woman said, her tone worried. “Is Lucy going to make it in?” 

“Of course, Juvia, but I wish you would have told me that we were opening this early.” 

“The customers were getting impatient so Juvia was forced to open up the store early. It is not her fault.” The inflection in Juvia’s voice sounded like she was concerned, but firm. 

“I understand. I’ll be there in half an hour.” Lucy pulled herself out of bed, pushing a hand through her hair. “Will you be able to hold down the fort until then?” 

“Juvia will do her best. Cana is with her, so Cana will help. Juvia will see Lucy soon,” Juvia said before saying goodbye and hanging up. 

Lucy slowly made her way into the kitchen to pop some tarts into the toaster quickly, turning around to make herself some coffee. She would need it after last night. Why, oh, why had they decided to drink so late? 

Hurrying into the shower and pulling on some clothes, she combed through her hair rougher than she usually would. To her chagrin, her locks hadn’t taken to her conditioner like she wanted. Sighing, she grabbed her mascara and lipstick and shoved them in her bag before stepping into her shoes and rushing out the door with her coffee and breakfast in hand. 

Zooming into the parking lot ten minutes later, Lucy found that the store was filled with people. One was arguing with another about a book on magic, and one was flirting with Cana and telling her he could drink her under the table. Juvia was struggling with a man with his hand in her face inquiring about the prices of some crystals. Lucy jumped right in and asked what the problem was, and the man had no problem telling her. 

“This woman marks up her prices too high! I can get this at another shop for much cheaper!” 

“Well, she has to pay her employees. She wouldn’t be able to if she didn’t mark up the prices a little more. And it’s only fifty cents more than the price you could get anywhere else,” Lucy said, attempting to reason with the man. 

“What do I care about the employees? They aren’t needed!” The man got closer to Lucy with a smirk on his face, and Lucy pulled back with a smirk of her own on her lips. 

“If you think that, sir, then you can leave. We don’t need hurtful customers like you invading this calm environment,” Lucy said, holding out a palm toward the door. The man scoffed and walked off without his precious crystals. Juvia held out her palm and Lucy slapped it soundly. The two giggled for a moment before helping the next, thankfully kind, customer. 

The workday passed by quickly, and Levy stopped by for lunch. She had gotten off work and strutted in wearing her work pants and a blue tie blouse. She grinned as she handed Lucy and Juvia their lunch they had called to order, and the three sat down to eat together in the back while it was slow. 

“Do you have to wear stuffy suits like that all day, Lev? That must get tiring. I like wearing my apron all day,” Lucy said with a wink at Juvia. 

“Unfortunately, yes,” Levy said with a sigh, “and sadly it takes up most of my wardrobe too.” 

“Would Levy want Juvia and Lucy to come with her shopping?” Juvia said, eyeing Lucy with a knowing smile. Lucy perked up at the word ‘shopping’ and nodded her head with hopeful eyes. 

“Oh, can we? I’ve always wanted to see what you looked like in a cocktail dress! You need to show off those legs for your date, Lev!” Lucy said excitedly, and Levy sighed and shook her head. 

“Well I guess I don’t have any choice, do I?” Levy replied with her lips upturned, and Lucy whooped softly. 

After the women finished their lunch, Lucy and Juvia headed back to work in order to make more customers happy. The life of a retail worker never stopped, and the customers would always be there arguing about prices or sales like the man had just a few hours before. 

“See you in a few hours!” Levy called, waving to her friends. Lucy gave her best friend a grin and a thumbs-up and Juvia opted for a soft wave. 

The rest of the day went on without a hitch, and sooner rather than later they found themselves at Heart Kreuz trying on a bunch of things they’d never buy themselves. Juvia grabbed a velvet red dress that she would never have picked herself at the urging of Lucy and Levy. Surprised that she actually liked how it looked, Juvia sent a photo to Gray with a smile. 

“Okay, now that we’ve found something for me and something for Juvia,” Lucy said, grasping the fall boots that had been marked down almost half off, “We have to find something for you, Lev.” 

With a sigh, Levy shook her head. “I don’t think they have anything for petite girls. All they have is maxi dresses for spring.” 

“I’m not even tall enough for one of those. Sometimes I think they’d have to be worn by an Amazon,” Lucy said with a grin, knowing that Cana sometimes wore those same dresses she saw on the rack. At 5’10, the woman nearly towered over most of her friends other than a select few. 

“Blue would look pretty on Levy,” Juvia commented, twirling her hair and staring at her phone.

“I think you should try something in a burgundy,” Lucy said, pointing toward the same kind of dress she had told Levy about earlier: a little cocktail number that would show off her legs. 

“Are you sure? This seems pretty short for a fancy restaurant like Emillio’s…” Levy said, and Lucy tsked while practically shoving her friend into the fitting rooms.

“Just try it on! I think you’ll like it.” Lucy pulled the curtain shut and grabbed some water from the complimentary water and coffee station Heart Kreuz had set up. It was a pretty expensive shop, but Lucy loved the style of clothes and the deals she could scrounge for. 

Moments later, Levy emerged with a flush and her fingers gripping the hem of the dress. “I-I don’t know about this--it seems too risque.” 

“Juvia thinks Levy looks very pretty!” Juvia said, snapping a picture of her friend and posting it on several social media sites, blocking Gajeel from seeing the posts. They wanted to make sure that he would be surprised with how Levy looked that night. 

“I think you look beautiful, Levy. It fits you perfectly!” Lucy reached out and grabbed her friend’s arm to pull her toward the three-way mirrors.

“Jeez, I’m gonna need a lot of makeup. Pulling all these all-nighters hasn’t been good for my skin,” Levy critiqued, poking at her face and decolletage with a frown. 

“I’m sure Evergreen can help you with that. And your hair can be done by her too. Don’t worry, we’ve got everything under control.” Lucy patted her friend’s arm with a smile, and Levy pouted as she continued to squish her face to find each individual flaw. 

Levy bought the dress without hesitation, but was still surprised at the price. 

“I’m paying that much?” she balked, but Lucy and Juvia’s encouragement coaxed her to fork over the cash. 

With that, the three girls drove separately to Lucy’s house where Lucy would show Levy an array of basic makeup tips that she could use when she wasn’t going out on such a fancy date. Singing along to a band they remembered from their childhood, Lucy’s thoughts wandered toward Natsu. It had been a few days since she’d last saw him, and the most recent time they had talked was when they were on the bus together. Lucy’s heart fluttered with excitement as she imagined what he looked like that day. 

Lucy pulled into her apartment’s parking lot and smiled when she went inside and saw her three roommates in a fight like normal. Natsu had Gray in a headlock and his shirt had pulled up just a tiny bit to reveal his abs as he grasped Gray’s head and gave him a noogie. It was all Lucy could do not to gasp as she saw what he partially looked like without a shirt on. If she went to the beach with the three, she would be doomed. 

“Hey, Luce! The mail guy left a letter on the table for you,” Natsu said with a grin before getting the wind knocked out of him as Gray threw him to the floor. 

“For me?” Lucy asked, picking the letter gingerly and examining it. There was no one who knew her address other than Levy and Juvia, and there was no way that Dan had gotten her address from anywhere. She kept her social media accounts pretty private, and she would never post any information that she wouldn’t want everyone knowing on there. 

Her anxiety started to push at her belly, and she sunk to the floor as she opened the letter. With shaking hands, she unfolded the crisp paper and began to read. 

It was from her father. 

‘Lucy,’ it read, ‘How unfortunate I have not heard from you for the past few years. It is quite sad for a father not to hear from his daughter. Nonetheless, I have a proposition for you. One of our business partners has a son and would like to unite the Heartflilia and Eucliffe businesses. I expect you to send me back a missive with your agreement. Warmest Regards, Jude Heartfilia, Heartfilia Estate.’

Lucy’s stomach began to to tremble with fear. Her--her father was alive? 

Her mind began to flash with images of Dan telling her that her father died in a car accident. On his handsome face was writ faux concern, and Lucy remembered shouldering past him to go cry in her room. Her father wasn’t the closest person to her, but he was still family. 

She realized that her ex hadn’t talked about how exactly he was killed. Dan had said something vague, telling lies like he always did. And Lucy believed him, smiling and listening naively. She was so stupid with her love. She gave it away freely to him, and he charmed her with his words. 

Falling on the floor, she ran to her room to cry like she had when Dan had told her that her father had died.

Only this time, it was because he was alive. 

***

“What do you mean, that bastard is alive?” Natsu asked after reading the letter, shaking the letter in the air in his fist. 

“Simple. Her ex lied to her,” Gray said snidely, kicking one of Natsu’s spare shirts that was on the floor. 

“What the hell’s goin’ on here? Her old man was dead but now is up and kickin’?” Gajeel asked, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“I dunno, but if he ever shows up here I’m gonna kick his ass,” Natsu said, growling. 

“You want to kick everyone’s ass,” Gray smirked at Natsu, and Natsu responded by socking his frenemy in the arm. 

After a moment of fighting, Natsu stopped punching Gray and went to Lucy’s room to comfort her. He had to do something to aid her anxiety. 

“Luce?” he asked after opening the door. Only hearing soft snores from her side of the room, he smiled softly and made his way to the couch by the end of her bed. 

His smile was only made larger when he saw her messy ponytail unravel and her locks tumble over her shoulders. Her hair was gorgeous and made her look a little more ethereal as she snored through her nose. 

His heart thumped in his chest as his eyes traveled down her form. She was stunning to say the least, but it was nice seeing her in comfortable clothes instead of those stiff blouses and skirts she wore everyday. It wasn’t to say that she didn’t look nice; she did! She looked professional and pretty always, but Natsu wanted to jump at his chance to see Lucy in her quietest state. 

Natsu was startled by Lucy’s loud snore as she turned over to face him. 

Well, he thought with the corners of his mouth upturned, maybe not as quiet as he thought. 

Suddenly curious, he got up from his spot on the couch and went to the side of her bed cautiously. Reaching out a hand, he stroked her hair with a gentle smile. It was soft and healthy, and it’s color shined in the moonlight that streamed from her window. Natsu felt his eyes widen as he played with her hair and Lucy smiled in her sleep. She looked so peaceful, and he loved that about her. 

Removing his hand, he went to go leave so he could go to sleep. It had been a long day, and he had to get ready for tomorrow. 

Then he was jerked back, and he felt himself fall onto something soft and pillowy. Testing it’s firmness with a finger, he found that he had fallen on Lucy’s bed. Confused, he turned around and found her snuggling up next to him. Her body was pressed up against his, and he gasped when she forced her body flush to Natsu’s.

Breathing lightly and trying not to exhale too much, his heartbeat sped up when he found that she had wrapped her arms around his chest. 

“Lucy?” he asked quietly, but she did not answer. She was asleep. 

Silently, he fell asleep next to her, his last thought echoing in his mind. 

‘I...I think I love her.’


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello friends! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter <3
> 
> Thank you for waiting for so long for this! You are so sweet for giving me comments and telling me that I should be able to rest with my medical stuff and new job ^^
> 
> I hope you will enjoy <3

Lucy awoke the next morning with a tickle of hair in her face. At first, she pushed it away, thinking it was her own. Her bedhead had a mind of its own at times, and often she would find herself buried in a pile of blonde hair when she woke up from a bad dream. 

But when she heard a yelp from the other side of the bed after she flicked the hair away, Lucy sat straight up and screamed. Who the hell was in her bed? 

Searching her covers for signs of life, she found a familiar piece of fabric lying next to her. A checkered piece of fabric. Growling, she dragged it up and saw that Natsu was sleeping soundly next to her. Apparently he hadn’t woken up when he made that god-awful noise, which was amazing on its own. 

“Mornin’ Luce,” Natsu mumbled groggily, and Lucy narrowed her eyes at her roommate. 

“What the hell,” she began, her voice becoming angrier by the word, “are you doing in my bed?” 

Natsu yawned, sitting up. “You practically pulled me into bed with you last night. I went to check on you to see if you were okay and you grabbed me by the hand and yanked me into bed. You really wanted me to stay, didn’t ya Luce?” 

“That doesn’t matter now.” Lucy didn’t like the feeling of her face reddening, so she turned away. “I’m still sleeping. Get out.” 

“But you’re not sleeping now,” Natsu said, blinking a few times like he was confused. 

“I said, get out,” Lucy hissed, and she kicked Natsu by his back out of her bed. What did he think he was doing, sleeping in the same bed as her? Why did she decide to just wear a big t-shirt to bed? And why did he look so damn cute with his ruffled bedhead? 

“Luce,” Natsu began, but Lucy leaped out of bed and shoved him out of her room. 

“Natsu, you can’t just barge into a woman’s room in the middle of the night. What I-I slept naked or something?” 

“I’ve already seen you naked, Luce, so it wouldn’t be much of a problem,” Natsu said, and Lucy exhaled through her nose angrily. 

“Just stay out of my room. Got it?” Lucy slammed the door and flopped onto her bed to fall back asleep again. Huffing, she rolled over to where Natsu slept the night before and closed her eyes. Seconds later, they popped back open again while she sniffed the side of her pillow that Natsu’s head rested on.

It smelled like pine and firewood, and she realized she quite liked the smell. She would have to go into Natsu’s room and figure out what cologne he used. It smelled woodsy and spicy and fiery all at once, which pretty much summed up Natsu himself. 

‘Natsu,’ Lucy thought before sinking into a deep sleep, ‘Why do you have to be so moronic yet smell so good?’ 

***

Hours later, Lucy woke up from a peaceful slumber, thankful that she slept this time alone. She much preferred to sleep in her own bed herself and only herself as it gave her room to sleep in whatever position she wanted. She could sleep spread-eagled on the bed and no one would have anything to say about it. 

Although, she did slightly miss having someone warm next to her. It got awfully cold sometimes at night, and having another body sleeping next to her offered a sense of comfort and warmth. She could also cuddle up to them if she had a bad dream as well, and that soothed her soul. 

It was then she realized that the only person she could see herself sleeping next to at night was Natsu. He was more consoling than he realized, and in his own way he could provide comfort like no one else could. Lucy’s mind flashed back to her first night at the apartment when Natsu fed her soup with a spoon and calmed her down from her anxiety attack. He was an interesting guy, that was for sure, but he seemed to enjoy her company. 

‘This couldn’t be love,’ Lucy wondered, her eyes widening, ‘could it?’ 

Shaking her head vigorously, Lucy wondered if a shower would help her brain relax. It wasn’t anything to get stressed about. After all, this was Natsu she was thinking about! The loveable goofball who always seemed to be there for her and was fond of spending time with her. She couldn’t possibly be in love with him! 

Could she?

Lucy undressed quickly and jumped in the shower, turning on the water a little warmer than usual to try to get herself to concentrate on the heat rather than her churning stomach and confused mind. She needed to get herself to work, and thinking about this wasn’t going to make anything go any faster. 

After her shower and applying her makeup for the day, Lucy wandered into the kitchen to find herself something to eat before she headed out the door. Finding an orange and some bread on the counter, she popped two pieces into the toaster before grabbing some juice. Once her toast was finished she buttered it and ate slowly, hoping not to stress out her stomach even more than it already was. Often times when Lucy was anxiety-ridden, her stomach would screw itself up to the point that she was unable to eat much for a few hours.

Thankful that she ate slowly, Lucy’s stomach settled and she was able to complete the rest of her tasks before going to work. On her way out the door, she found the letter that her father wrote to her and was reminded that she had to reply later. Not that she wanted to. Her father was a complete jerk and she wouldn’t care if he really was dead. Now she could only hope that he wouldn’t actually do anything after she replied. 

But that wasn’t exactly possible. She was sure that her father would send one of his men out to give her a talking to when she replied with the written equivalent of the middle finger, and that little chat would not be pretty. Lucy held back tears as she thought of the words that her father used to say to her when she was little. She was fully grown now, but the words still stung harsher than any cut he could ever give her. 

Shaking her head, Lucy calmed herself down before heading out the door. She had a job to do. And that was to make Juvia happy and keep the store selling its products. Crystals had been flying off the shelves ever since Lucy started working there, but the dream catchers and moon cycles had a little harder of a time selling. It was up to her to talk up those items and help the little shop do it's very best. 

After a few detours because of traffic, Lucy thanked the gods that she was able to make it to work on time. Opening the door, she found Juvia on the ladder again dusting shelves and Cana doing a tarot reading for someone who looked more interested in her chest than the cards. Juvia waved and smiled to Lucy, and Cana held up a peace sign.

“Good Morning, Lucy! Did Lucy sleep well?” Juvia asked, and Lucy smiled weakly. 

“Not exactly,” Lucy answered, and Juvia looked to her with concern. 

“What’s wrong? Did Lucy have a nightmare?” Juvia put her hand on her hip with the duster in midair, worried about her coworker and friend. Even though Lucy had only worked there for a short time, she was like family to Juvia because they saw each other almost every day. 

“Not quite a nightmare, but I did have rather rocky sleep,” Lucy admitted, and Juvia listened as Lucy poured everything out: Dan lying to her about her father’s death, the letter, finding Natsu asleep in her bed and waking up in the early hours of the morning, and the traffic. 

“Juvia thinks Lucy should let her father have it! Juvia would never be engaged to a man other than her Gray-sama!” Juvia grinned at her friend, and Lucy sighed. 

“I would love to, Juvs, but he would just send out one of his men to yell at me,” Lucy said, and Juvia climbed down the ladder at Lucy’s frowning face and put her hand on her shoulder. 

“Lucy is stronger than she thinks. If Lucy tells her father she feels this way, maybe her father will back down. Juvia knows how it feels to be abandoned, and she doesn’t want Lucy to feel the same as Juvia,” Juvia said, looking into Lucy’s eyes with hope. 

Lucy took a few deep breaths to calm her spirit and then offered her friend a weak smile. “Thanks, Juvia. You’re right. My father doesn’t have control over what I say or do, and I will write him back tonight and say that I will not be marrying Mr. Eucliffe no matter what he says.” 

“Juvia is proud of Lucy for understanding that. Juvia may be Lucy’s boss, but Juvia cares about Lucy’s health and about the work she does,” Juvia replied with a smile, leaning in to hug her employee and friend. 

After the hug, Lucy continued dusting the shelves she could reach and once she finished began rearranging the crystals. Juvia had decided the week before that maybe with the new fall season coming into view the store needed a little change, so she set Lucy and Cana on the task to spruce up the store. Their products would stay the same as always but they would be selling leaf wreaths for people to hang on their doors or wherever else needed a little autumn cheer. They would also have candles that were a little more earthy and spicy rather than beachy and sunny, and there would be autumn specific items that they didn’t have year-round. 

Lucy grinned as she smelled each of the new candles, noting which ones she liked and wanted to bring home. Maybe a candle would help her ease her mind or at least help her relax a bit while she wrote. She usually reached for lavender, but since that was a spring scent only, Lucy found that bergamot worked just as well and held that earthy, lemon lime scent that she loved so much. She placed a few candles on the center table near the front door and her nose twitched as she inhaled the incense Cana was so fond of burning while the store was open. 

Juvia walked over and complimented Lucy on her setup, thanking her for taking the initiative to do so. It seemed like fall was already taking place when Lucy gazed around the room at the wreaths hanging on the outskirts of the shop where the eye immediately went to when one walked in. All of her senses were engaged, and she finally felt like she was at peace. 

Maybe things really were looking up. She just had to look for the good in everything and hope for the best. 

 

***

When Lucy got home, she eyed the letter still on the table and decided to respond to her father. The first step in standing up for herself was to tell him exactly what was wrong, and hopefully Jude would take it well. But knowing who he was, he probably wouldn’t. 

Lucy sighed and sat down at her desk, pulling out one of the pieces of parchment paper she had bought from Juvia’s shop. She liked practicing calligraphy every once in a while for kicks, and sometimes it came in handy when she needed to send out thank you notes for something. Picking up a nice black quill, she dipped it in ink and began to write. 

‘Father,’ she began, ‘I am delighted to tell you that I will not be marrying Mr. Eucliffe. You can find some other way to unify the Eucliffe-Heartfilia reign, you complete and utter dic-’ 

Lucy crumpled up the paper, knowing if she called her father a rude name then it would for sure give her a slap on the wrist--or worse. Groaning, she pressed the quill to her parchment once more and tried again, this time a little more respectful.

‘Dearest Father, I regret to inform you that I will not be married off to Mr. Eucliffe. That last name is completely idiotic and I would never take the name of someone who sounds like a sneeze.’ 

So much for respectful, Lucy sighed as she pushed the paper off to the side in order to put her brain to work. What would actually make her father mad, but not mad enough to send one of his men to shout at her? 

“Need help?” a voice asked from behind her, and she saw Gray pulling up a chair next to her. Lucy exhaled in relief at a familiar face to aid her in this time. 

“That would be great, thanks. So, you know about the letter my father sent me yesterday, right?” she asked, and Gray nodded.

“Yeah. What about it?” Gray tilted his head slightly in confusion, and Lucy ran a hand through her hair a few times before answering. 

“Well, I want to make him angry, but not angry enough that he’ll send a crony of his out to slap me on the wrist. I want to respond, but I don’t know what to say,” Lucy said, biting her lip nervously. 

“Simple. Just don’t respond at all,” Gray said, leaning back in his chair and beginning to unbutton his shirt. He only stopped when Lucy cleared her throat loudly, and he quickly fixed the problem. 

A few beats passed before Lucy replied. “What do you mean, don’t reply? I can’t do that!” 

“Believe me, you can. That will make him mad, but not mad enough to pay someone to do the dirty work for him,” Gray said, waiting for Lucy to realize his plan. 

Slowly, Lucy’s lips turned up at the corners. “You know, you might be right. Thanks, Gray!” 

“No problem,” was his only reply as he began to walk away to grab a beverage from the refrigerator and watch TV. Lucy decided to take a quick nap before dinner as she was beginning to get sleepy once again. Lack of rest could really take a toll on a person, and Lucy was starting to realize that the more she stayed up late. She headed to her bedroom and smiled as she slept, thanking the gods once again for having such great friends. 

***

Awakening from her nap, Lucy finally felt rested. Of course, it was almost dinnertime which meant she would be asleep in a few hours again. But she really did need the rest; customers at Juvia’s shop had her body begging for rejuvenation and writing at night before she crashed left dark circles underneath her eyes. Changing into a pair of cute matching sweats to lounge around the house in, she exited her bedroom to find Natsu and Gray fighting again. 

Natsu conked Gray on the head before turning toward Lucy and grinning. Natsu flushed slightly when he saw how cute she looked in her baby blue clothes but acted natural anyway. He had to mask his feelings for her. 

After all, she didn’t feel the same. 

“Hey, Luce! Have a nice nap?” Natsu asked with a grin, and Lucy laughed.

“Yes, it was refreshing. Thank you for asking!” Lucy smiled, which only lit the flame in his heart even further. Damn, she was so cute!

Lucy walked over to the kitchen and began preparing the ingredients for dinner. Gajeel would be home soon, and he would want everything set out and the kitchen clean before he rolled up his sleeves and began to make the dish. He was quite picky with the ingredients he chose, and he liked having the kitchen tidy most of the time. Dishes was the one exception to the rule, and they all rotated cleaning them since they lacked a dishwasher. 

After that was finished, Lucy plunked down at her chair and began to read the letter again. She knew Gray had told her not to reply, but something didn’t feel quite right. Her brain was telling her not to send back a letter at all to spite him, but her heart felt uneasy still. It seemed wrong to not write back, and it seemed worse to give into his schemes. 

What was she going to do? 

Setting her head down on her desk with a sigh, Lucy was starting to feel like she couldn’t do anything right with her father. She was unable to do anything right as a child even though she tried so hard to impress him, but now she felt even worse because she didn’t want to respond. Everything felt like an endless cycle with him: she tried her best, he snubbed her, she felt worse and retreated into herself. 

“What’s wrong, Luce?” Natsu’s voice scared her, and she turned and realized he was standing behind her, craning his neck at the letter. 

“Nothing, Natsu. Just trying to figure out how to write this letter to my father,” she replied honestly, and Natsu looked into her eyes.

“That’s easy, just go with your gut!” Natsu said with his signature grin, and Lucy brightened up a little. Was it really that easy? 

Lucy began to laugh moments later, which Natsu was confused by. Had he said something funny? Cocking his head to the side, he watched her laugh. The melodic noise lifted his own spirits a little and he chuckled in response. Her laugh was so infectious that it almost made him laugh as well. Her eyes twinkled as she laughed, and he noticed that the corners of her eyes crinkled when she found something particularly funny. 

Little by little, he was falling more in love with her. 

“Thank you, Natsu. That was just what I needed,” she said after she stopped laughing, and Natsu was happy that he could bring that realization to her. All he wanted was to make her happy. 

Lucy turned toward her desk once more and began to write, the words flowing out of her faster than they would have with her hesitation. Half a page of calligraphy later, she folded and pushed the letter into an envelope and stamped it with the seal her father gave her for her sixteenth birthday. She was quite fond of the gift and used it often despite the person who gave it to her. 

Gajeel walked in the door, hanging up his coat and greeting his roommates. Grunting a reply at the kitchen’s tidiness and the ingredients set out on the counter, he began to make the meal. Ingredients were flying everywhere as he chopped, and Lucy rolled up her sleeves and helped out. 

Once again, she was thankful for her roommates’ dedication to her life and happiness. It blessed her more than she could ever say, and as they ate the meal that the two prepared she was reminded of this even more.

Her anxiety was at an all-time low for the week, and she could count the anxiety attacks she had on one hand. Gray was happier with Juvia than he ever had been with another woman, and even though he had yet to ask her out officially they were pretty much an item. Gajeel was still his grumpy self, but you could see love in his eyes when he looked at Levy. The woman was coming over more often now, and it wasn’t just to bring baked treats over.

And Natsu…

Lucy looked at her roommate and crush, blushing when he complimented her on the meal she and Gajeel made. Natsu had become someone she could see herself dating, if at all possible. She hoped that he felt the same way for her, but she still wanted to become better friends with him first before testing the waters. His advice was the best that she had heard, and even though people had labeled him as an idiot, she knew that he was quite smart. 

Living with three men wasn’t something that she could see herself doing years ago, but it was something that turned out to be quite a great help to her. They were there for her in the midst of all of her anxiety attacks and everything that happened, and she was there for them as well.

Things were looking up. And Lucy couldn’t be more grateful.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up early for once, Lucy was excited to find that Natsu was not in her bed. The twerp had finally decided to respect her space after he had both slept next to her and ran into her while she wore a towel. 

Not that she minded him sleeping next to her, of course. 

She enjoyed having him next to her while she slept, and although it wasn’t a familiar feeling, she liked the idea of having someone sleep next to her while she was in her most vulnerable state. Someone to protect her and be ready to fight whatever came her way. And that definitely described Natsu. 

Smiling as she got out of bed, she wandered slightly down the hall to take a shower and ready herself for the day of work. Although she had the day off from actual work, she had a lot of things to get done that day. Washing the dishes from last night and the morning’s breakfast, calling the psychiatrist she was referred to, going grocery shopping, paying the bills that were her responsibility, and going home to write were just a few of the things that she needed to accomplish. Who knew that living with three other people would be so exhausting? 

After washing up and pulling on her clothes and applying makeup, Lucy walked down the hall to see Gray watching TV while eating his usual breakfast of cereal and toast. 

“Good morning,” Lucy greeted cheerfully, and Gray mumbled something in response. 

“You could at least say hello,” Lucy eyed Gray warily, and Gray turned to say something to his roommate and friend that she would have never thought would ever come out of his mouth. 

“I’m gonna ask Juvia out on a date today,” he said, scratching his neck nervously. 

Lucy covered her mouth before running over and plopping down on the couch next to him. “Gray, that’s great! Where are you going to ask her to go with you?” 

“I thought I’d ask her to go to a movie and dinner. Something simple,” Gray chuckled awkwardly, a soft flush covering his face. 

Lucy thought back to the first time she met Gray. There was a used condom on the floor, an obvious sign of his shameless conquests. Then he brought home Olivia and Alicia, who both were not the girl for him. Lucy realized that she wasn’t sure what other girls he could have dated or had sex with at the time that she was moved in, but obviously they didn’t last. 

But then he met Juvia. Although odd in her pursuits to woo Gray, she was kind and intelligent and a good friend. Maybe she knew about the other girls that he was dating at the moment, but Juvia stood by her vow to have Gray as her own once and for all. 

And slowly, Gray started changing. He became less gruff and kinder, and even though the change was tedious and nothing like they’d thought it would be, Gray finally decided to ask Juvia out. 

“How are you going to ask her?” Lucy asked, getting up and heading to the refrigerator to make herself some cereal of her own. 

Gray’s pleased expression dropped. “I-I didn’t think about that,” he said sheepishly.

Beginning to eat her cereal, Lucy chewed and swallowed before answering him with her own idea. “Why don’t you go to her work and bring her some flowers? It would make her day to have something to brighten up the shop.” 

Gray nodded with a soft smile before finishing his cereal, thanking Lucy on the way to the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink. He completed his routine before heading out, saying goodbye to Lucy on his way to the car. Watching Gray leave, she opened the window and gave him a thumbs-up as a good luck charm. He would need it if he was going to have the strength to ask Juvia on a date. 

Closing the window gently, Lucy began to tidy up the house. With four people living in the small apartment, there was a lot of cleaning to get done--and not just because three of them were men. Lucy could make quite a mess of her own when she made dinner or decided to write, and she hated that her messes were almost as big as the guys’. 

Lucy began to clean up the coffee table and saw Natsu’s technology magazine laying there. A smile slowly began to make its way from one end of her mouth to the other, and suddenly she was shaking her head and grinning at the way he would drink his decaffeinated coffee and read his magazine every “morning” and then go to sleep. He had a wonky schedule: go to sleep at 2 PM while everyone was at work after drinking his regular coffee and leaving a ring on the glass coffee table no matter how many times he wiped it down, wake up at 10 PM and be at work at 11. Then he would go to work for eight hours, sometimes nine if he had to work on an old lady’s computer and the task became more tedious. Natsu would then take his medication and plop himself down in bed when he got tired of playing video games, and then wake up and do the same thing over again. 

Lucy walked to Natsu’s room, smiling when she saw his door thrown open like normal. He didn’t really spend much time in his room other than sleeping and reading comics, but he always left the door open as if he had just sped out of the place like his life depended on it. Stepping in quietly, Lucy sat down on Natsu’s bed, hearing it creak under her weight. Looking to the bedside table, she spotted a bottle of pills that Natsu had been prescribed by his psychiatrist. Interest nipped at her as she picked it up, wondering if maybe the medication he took would be good for her to suggest to her psychiatrist.

Of course, Lucy’s anxiety was worse than Natsu’s, and Natsu’s depression was harder to deal with than Lucy’s. She and her psychiatrist who she had just been set up with over the phone would have to find a good balance for her and her disorders. Shaking the pill bottle and setting it back down, Lucy noticed that it was completely empty. Curious, she grasped the bottle in her hand and read to find how many refills there were left. 

Zero, it read. There were zero refills left. 

Lucy clapped a hand to her mouth, knowing that Natsu would have to see a psychiatrist or some sort of doctor in order to get his medication refilled. Withdrawals were not pretty, especially with antidepressants. Lucy had never experienced this horror herself, but she knew that Natsu would be in a funk for a while before he got them back. 

Picking up her phone, Lucy decided to call Natsu. It would be nice to hear his voice after not seeing him for a while, and she needed to tell him that he needed to get to a doctor immediately. 

After a few rings, Natsu picked up. “Hey, Luce!” 

“Hi, Natsu. How are you doing?” she asked, pressing a soothing tone into her voice. 

Natsu waited for a few beats before answering. “How are you doing? You sound weirder than normal,” he said, concerned. 

“I’m fine, but you haven’t answered my question,” Lucy responded. 

“Since when do I answer your questions? Especially since you ask such weird ones,” Natsu replied, a grin on his face. He knew it would elicit a reaction from her.

“Don’t change the subject!” Lucy growled, irritation pulsing in her temple. Sighing, she went straight to the point. “Did you know that you’re out of pills?” 

Lucy could practically hear his confused look over the phone. “Yeah, why?” 

“You also don’t have any refills,” she pointed out, and she heard a sharp inhale. 

“Shit. Thanks for reminding me, Luce,” Natsu said, and Lucy shook her head. How could someone not know information that vital? 

“No problem. Just go to the doctor as soon as you can, okay?” Lucy said before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. Getting up from Natsu’s bed, she meandered her way into the kitchen to make herself a quick snack before going out to do the rest of her chores for the day. She wanted to be home in enough time to see Natsu before he went to bed. 

With a jolt, Lucy remembered that she had to mail the letter to her father soon. She was not looking forward to that. Her father would surely spit back a reply that if she didn’t get her behind over to his estate by next week that there would be a limo waiting for her to come home. 

Home. It wasn’t really a calming, soothing word for her. It brought up feelings of abandonment, pain, abuse, and not anything like what her father wanted to paint a picture of it being now. She sure as hell didn’t want to go back. 

So why the hell did she want to mail that letter so badly? In its pages it demonstrated a firm need to stay at the apartment, and exactly how Lucy felt. In a firm tone she had written that she had no desire to go to the place she would never call a home, and she had pretty much given her father the written equivalent of the middle finger. 

Maybe it was because she finally wanted to tell her father that she had a place to call home. 

Looking around her apartment, she realized that it was more home than her father’s estate would ever be. The three men she lived with were more family than her own father could ever hope to become. And that was the saddest awareness that Lucy had come to in quite a while. 

Pushing back her feelings of anxiety and tears, she made her snack and coffee to bring along with her and stepped out into the gorgeous autumn scene, hoping that this one would be different than the last. 

***

Swinging the door open after coming home from grocery shopping and grabbing the bills from the mail, Lucy held the grocery bags in her arms like they were precious cargo. To Gajeel maybe they were, but to Lucy they were just regular ingredients to regular meals. Chuckling, she noted that maybe she had been spoiled since she started living here. Whipped cream not coming from a can and fresh basil had made Lucy gain some extra weight in her hips and butt, but she didn’t see anyone complaining. 

Natsu definitely wasn’t complaining as he watched Lucy put away the groceries. She wore a pair of green cargo shorts with a bow in the center that looked like the fabric of the bubble skirts she wore often, and she wore a coral lace tank top which highlighted the pink tones in her skin and the blonde in her hair. Her golden locks, though usually tied up in a ponytail, were now tied up in a cute bun style that Natsu particularly liked. Although, he would enjoy it more if her hair was down and he could push it out of her face and kiss he--

“See something you like?” Lucy mused from where she reached to put the bottle of black olives away. Natsu turned away and flushed, pretending to be interested in his comic book that he was reading before Lucy walked in. Lucy stared at him with a knowing smile, watching his green eyes scan the comic a little too intently. 

“That food looks good, Luce,” Natsu replied, sipping his decaf like he hadn’t just seen his roommate look like a goddess who fell to earth only to tempt him. 

“Yeah. I thought I’d make some chicken and pasta tonight. Sound good?” Lucy said, flopping down on the couch with a sigh. She looked exhausted, Natsu noted, and he smiled at her through his headache that had only seemed to get worse throughout the day. 

“As long as you don’t make the crepe and gravy thing again, I’ll eat it,” Natsu said with a cheeky grin, and Lucy swatted him on the arm. 

“That was one time! Gray said it was good!” Lucy protested. Natsu took a sip of his coffee, remembering that Gray had only said it was good because both Gajeel and Natsu had glared at him behind Lucy’s head until he lied for all three of them. 

There was silence for a few moments before Lucy piped up. “So how are you feeling?” 

Natsu chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Looking up at Lucy, he began to fumble over his words. “I’m doing pretty girl--pretty good! I am doing pretty good, Luce.” 

Lucy flushed slightly before letting out a giggle. Did Natsu just call her pretty? “That’s good, Natsu.” 

He grinned, liking watching her giggle. The sound was bubbly and cute, and her smile that went along with the noise only added to the adorable effect.

Lucy was one of the best things to happen to him. Yes, he knew it sounded cliche, but she honestly was. She had brightened up his world of darkness with her positive outlook on life and kindness, and he knew that he could never repay her for that. She brought out the best in him. She showed him happiness in life that he didn’t even know himself. Her smile made him smile. Her laugh made him laugh. And he truly wanted to spend every moment with Lucy. 

He knew he was falling hard and fast, and that was the reason he had a question to ask. 

“Lucy,” Natsu said after a moment of silence, fighting to keep his nerves and voice even. Grasping her hand in his, he looked into her eyes deeply. 

“Would you go on a date with me?”


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu’s words swam in Lucy’s head as if they were a dream. He couldn’t have just asked her on a date. No. That wasn’t possible. They had only known each other for a few months! 

But yet, it felt too good to be a dream. She had a feeling that he was closer than a roommate to her, but that feeling also seemed unreal. A lot of things felt fake to Lucy, especially someone liking her. Not being cherished as a child really took a toll on her self-esteem, and sometimes she felt like no one would want to be in her romantic company. 

But Natsu did. 

By the way he looked at her, it was obvious to her now that he had possibly liked her for a while. His body language was serious but his eyes soft, and his hand was holding hers as if he had never held another’s. Natsu had taken a little more care of his appearance that afternoon, having changed into a button down after work was finished. His jeans were clean, unlike the rest of the pile in his hamper that he needed to wash. His hair was smoothed down just a tad more than usual, and Lucy smelled a woodsy aftershave on his skin. He looked more handsome than normal, which was dangerous for Lucy herself. Sometimes she just wanted to grab him by his shirt and kiss the living daylights out of him. 

But the kissing would have to wait. At least, until after their first of hopefully many dates. 

Natsu tilted his head as if concerned by the dazed look in her eyes, and Lucy noticed this a moment later. Shaking her head softly with a smile, she was determined to give him her answer. 

“Yes. Of course I’ll go on a date with you!” she said, her grin growing. Natsu’s eyes widened, and he squeezed her hand gently but excitedly, and he jumped up in the air and fist pumped. Lucy giggled at his silly reaction and then stood up from the couch to hug him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she embraced him for what seemed like the longest time. It felt calming and satisfying, like coming home at the end of a long work day and taking your shoes off. 

Natsu held Lucy like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. And she was. Even starting to date his ex-fiancee didn’t compare to the feelings he held for Lucy. She was soft and different and new. And all of those things were good, of course, but he knew they would not last. In time, this like would hopefully blossom into a love that would last for a very long time. 

And, Natsu hoped happily, maybe an entire lifetime. He certainly wouldn’t mind that.

Pulling her closer to smell her hair, he found that she had used a lavender shampoo that morning that he quite liked. Most men did not enjoy the smell of lavender; it was too flowery for them to like. But Natsu was the exception to that rule. Lavender had always helped him sleep at night, and he remembered that sometimes his ex would put a drop of it on his forehead before he slept at night to keep his anxiety attacks away. 

Natsu felt a jolt up his spine as he remembered her screams, and Lucy held him firmly as he almost felt himself sink to his knees.

“Natsu! Are you okay?” Lucy asked, beginning to become worried about her roommate. 

“I-I didn’t want to hurt her. I promise,” he mumbled quietly, and then his ex’s screams became increasingly louder as he fought the anxiety. His jaw clenched on its own, and he fell to the floor as his weight pressed on Lucy. The ice curled around the back of his neck, and he felt like he was being held up only by a wire. 

He was her puppet, and she was forever destined to be the puppeteer. 

“Natsu?” Lucy questioned before starting to become alarmed. Something was definitely off. “Natsu! Stay with me!” 

She flipped him over onto his back and began to scratch circles into his shoulder blades and lower back. Surely this would help at least a small amount. Stimulation was important to people that had many various mental illnesses, anxiety being one of them. Natsu’s breath slowed slightly as she drew circles and figure eights into his back, and his eyes became a little less glazed over and wild. 

Still, Lucy knew that she needed to help him more. She knew that anxiety attacks were horrible, and she had experienced firsthand how awful they could actually be. Anxiety was a beast, and to conquer it there were a lot of things that it could be attacked with. 

Suddenly, Lucy remembered the first morning she was at the apartment. Natsu had told her to identify three things in the room. All she had to do now was flip him back over and sit him up, which was a small feat on its own. Kneeling down, she flipped him over and pressed her palm into the small of his back to push him up. Natsu’s eyes still appeared as if he were looking into somewhere far away, but Lucy knew that she had to persevere. 

Natsu saw Lucy waving her hand in his face, and even though she was slightly blurry he could still make out her pretty face and golden hair which had drawn him to her in the first place. He smiled weakly, and Lucy grinned softly back. 

“Okay, Natsu. I want you to hold this and describe it for me,” Lucy told him, grasping his hand and opening his clenched fingers. Pressing a blanket into his palm, she looked into his eyes gently to not overwhelm him. 

“It’s--It’s soft,” Natsu said as he opened and closed his palms, feeling the texture between his hands. 

“Yes! Now, what color is it?” 

“It’s blue. Same color as your shoes,” he said, tilting his head toward her feet. 

“Great! Now what does it smell like?” she asked, and when he made no movement after a moment she reached over and very slowly placed his hand holding the blanket by his nose. 

“It smells...like you,” he said after sniffing it, his eyes focusing on Lucy. A shuddered sigh ran through his body, and he smelled the blanket one more time. Rubbing the texture between his fingers, he grinned that same grin that made her like him in the first place.

“Yeah, it does. That’s the same blanket you covered me with when I first came here. Remember?” she asked, and he nodded, looking into her eyes with clarity. 

“Yeah, of course I do! You were soaking wet and I had to change you,” he recalled, trying quite hard to push the form of her naked body out of his mind. He wanted to be careful not to think of that too much--it could come with some repercussions sooner rather than later. He already knew what Lucy’s body did to him when she was clothed, but without fabric on her smooth curves would be way too much for him to deal with. 

“I thankfully don’t remember any of that,” Lucy deadpanned with a sly grin, and Natsu flushed softly. 

Staring into each other’s eyes, they embraced again. This time, however, it was like Lucy fell into Natsu’s arms. She wanted the comfort and support but also to make sure he was okay. 

“I’m so glad you asked me on a date,” she said, her breath tickling his ear. Natsu smiled out of reflex. It always made him happy when she was excited about something. Some of that excitement seemed to transfer through to him, and it caused him to smile more often. 

His depression seemed non-existent when she was around. Although it still cropped up for a week every month and he still took his anti-depressants every morning, Lucy provided that shining light that he needed so desperately. She was so full of life and happiness through her anxiety and mild depression that it was contagious, and he couldn’t help but feel a little more balanced than before. It wasn’t to say that his depression was gone completely. Having even the best person in one’s life didn’t get rid of the imbalance in one’s brain. It just meant that they were always there and ready to support their person. 

Natsu believed that everyone had a certain person in their life that made them happier than anyone else. He didn’t believe in soulmates, no, but he believed that people could choose who to be with for the rest of their lives. But every once in a while, they would meet that specific person that would just...glow. It was cheesy to say so, but Natsu truly did believe in staying with each other for life. 

And Lucy was his person. 

He just didn’t know how to tell her yet. 

***

After they sorrowfully parted ways with Natsu going to bed and hoping that his headache would subside and Lucy going to work, the rest of the day seemed uneventful compared to the afternoon. Lucy bounced around work the rest of the day, and even the rudest customers couldn’t get in her way. Someone gave her the middle finger because the prices of the crystals were still too high as always, and Lucy just wished them a nice day on their way out with a cheerful grin and a wave. 

“What happened to Lucy?” Juvia asked from her place on a smaller ladder, this time dusting the top of the lower shelves and tables that held the travel sized items such as the shampoo with essential oils and pocket-sized crystals and incenses. 

Lucy turned to Juvia with a smile. “Well,” she began, rocking on the balls of her feet with her hands behind her back as if holding a secret, “Natsu may or may not have asked me out on a date this afternoon.” 

Juvia and Cana were at Lucy’s side faster than she could blink. Overwhelmed by the sudden attention, Lucy backed up a few steps to give herself some breathing room. She didn’t like being crowded by people because of the anxious thoughts that came with it. 

“Guess Natsu grew some balls and finally fessed up,” Cana said with a smug smile, and Lucy gave her a look. 

“How did Natsu ask Lucy out on a date? Juvia wishes Gray-sama would ask her!” Juvia looked off into the distance dreamily, and Lucy kept her mouth shut about Gray’s comment. He apparently hadn’t asked her yet. If he did Juvia would come in bouncing off the walls. 

“He just took my hand in his and asked me if I would go on a date with him. Nothing too crazy,” Lucy said, smiling as she thought of Natsu’s soft tone. 

“Sounds like Natsu--straight to the point,” Cana answered, her eyes looking directly into Lucy’s. “We better go shopping for you for some cute panties!” 

Cana chuckled as Lucy flushed. Lucy would never have sex on the first date, even if her date was her roommate and one of her close friends! 

“Juvia wants to go with. She needs something to seduce Gray-sama,” Juvia said, rubbing her hands together as if she were planning something. Lucy once again kept her mouth shut for the sake of her friends--she didn’t want to ruin the surprise. 

“You guys, we can’t just leave the shop,” Lucy reasoned, gesturing to the shop with a swooping hand. 

“Sure ya can! You and Juvs can go, and I’ll stay here. Have fun!” Cana said, all but pushing her boss and coworker out the door. “And don’t forget to get a push-up bra along with your panties!” 

Lucy scowled at Cana as the smirking woman slammed the door. She barely even knew her way around the other side of town, and she was expected to clock out of work to go get lingerie for her date? Inconceivable!

“Juvia will make sure you get paid for the rest of today. Cana slammed and locked the door, so Juvia is unable to punch you out. And she wants to go shopping anyway,” Juvia said with a soft giggle, one that was quite uncharacteristic of her. Lucy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the hell had happened to her boss? 

“That’s nice of you, Juvia, but you don’t have to do that. I am leaving work, and that means that I need to be clocked out. Thank you for thinking of me, though,” Lucy smiled, hoping that her friend would get back to normal soon. 

On their way to the shops, Juvia began to blast some of her music. Lucy was shocked to find that Juvia liked gangsta rap. She would have thought that the mostly quiet woman would have liked something like classical or, hell, even Britney, but here Lucy was listening to the most interesting music she had heard in quite a while. 

“Juvia,” Lucy yelled over the music, “do you think you could turn it down just a little?” 

Juvia was too busy rapping to respond. The sight was interesting enough that Lucy chuckled a little bit and then tried to enjoy herself on the way. 

Finally they made it to the strip mall and Juvia turned off her car and exited, waiting for Lucy to climb out. The little red Honda was low to the floor, which almost made Lucy trip, but thankfully she caught herself before she could barrel into the car next to them. 

They had just stepped into the shop when Lucy’s face was confronted by a mannequin’s butt, and she turned away in disgust. It was nice to see how the underwear was modeled, but not when the mannequin was standing kind of like the girl on the Coppertone sunscreen bottle with her finger at her lips as if saying, ‘oops!’

Juvia stepped right in and grabbed a few items before barrelling into the fitting rooms to try them on, leaving Lucy all by herself. It was bad enough that she had never been in the store before, but now that she was all alone by herself she felt her anxiety begin to creep up her sides. It was harder to breathe than before, and a few of the associates around her were starting to give her strange looks. 

The ice curled around her ribcage like a belt and worked it’s way up until Lucy was fighting to make her way to Juvia’s fitting room. Every step felt like her feet weighed a hundred pounds each, and it was a battle that Lucy wouldn’t give up on. Once at the fitting rooms, she knocked on the door labeled with Juvia’s name and her friend opened it, thankfully still clothed. 

“Juvia,” she said, her voice raspy, “I’m having an attack.” 

Not another word was uttered from her lips before she passed out. 

***

Natsu grumbled, picking up his ringing phone. He had chosen the most annoying ringtone in the world so it would wake him up in case of emergencies. But now he regretted that decision as he had been having a dream about beating up Gray and taking Lucy for his own. 

Speaking of Lucy, she was the one who was calling. Suddenly he wasn’t so irritated after all as he pressed the answer button, hoping to hear her gorgeous voice over the phone. 

“Hello?” he answered groggily, pressing a little more awakeness into his voice in hopes that she would reply that she was ready for their date now. 

“Juvia is sorry to call Natsu so early,” Juvia said, remembering that it was about 4 AM for Natsu, “but Lucy has fainted.” 

“What?” Natsu replied, ripping his bedcovers off of himself in shock. “How the hell did she faint?” 

“Well, Lucy and Juvia are at a lingerie store,” Juvia responded, suddenly embarrassed. “And Juvia knew that Lucy’s anxiety sometimes makes her faint if she is in an unknown place. But Juvia forgot because she was so excited to get something for her and Gray-sama.” 

Natsu groaned, forcing that mental image out of his head. There was silence for a few moments before Juvia piped up. 

“Can Natsu come pick up Lucy? Juvia is unsure of what to do.” 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in fifteen,” Natsu answered, and Juvia thanked him profusely and said her goodbyes before hanging up. Natsu sighed and changed out of his pajamas into his work clothes. It was only a few hours before he had to go to work, and maybe Lucy wouldn’t mind seeing him in his uniform. Thankfully he had no need to take a shower since he had just taken one before he slept, and he had kept warm throughout the ‘night’ and didn’t sweat at all. 

Getting into his car, he felt a sense of deja vu. He had done this once before for Lucy on his day off, but today would be a bit different. But he was thankful that she was going to be alright, at least. Juvia told him she would give Lucy some water when she awakened, and all Natsu had to do was make sure that she got home safely. 

Natsu pushed his key into the ignition and started the car, backing out of his apartment slowly and yawning as he made his way out of the parking lot and onto the highway over to where Lucy was. He could only hope that she would be alright. Even though Juvia had given him her word, he couldn’t help but wonder if her anxiety attacks were getting worse. He thought they had been getting better, but now that she had fainted in public maybe it was more terrible than he originally thought. 

About fifteen minutes later, Natsu parked at the strip mall and headed into the store. He flushed lightly when he saw the mannequin in a bra and panties that were even a little too risque for his taste, and then snapped back to his senses despite seeing a few lingerie pieces he liked himself. Juvia popped her head out from the fitting room and waved him over before closing the door. 

“Lucy!” Natsu shouted, throwing the door open to find her sitting on the chair in Juvia’s fitting room and drinking out of a cup filled with water. 

“Natsu!” she yelled, throwing her arms around him and practically jumping into his arms. Natsu held her up with a confused look, hearing all of the employees coo at his cute gesture. Lucy pressed her head up against his chest, muttering that she wanted to go home. 

“Juvia is glad Natsu made it! She was worried that Lucy would have to be taken to the hospital again,” Juvia said, sighing in relief. 

“Thanks, Juvia. Let’s go home, Natsu. I still feel a little woozy,” Lucy said with a giggle, and Natsu looked at her strangely. 

“Did they put anything in your water, Luce?” Natsu asked, and Lucy grinned but said nothing. Her smile was so cute that he didn’t question it. 

As they exited the store, Lucy snuggled up closer to him, mumbling something Natsu couldn’t hear. Leaning in closer, he asked her what she said. 

“You smell good,” Lucy said, her breath tickling his ear. Natsu flushed softly, hoping in his heart that she would keep speaking. Her voice was like a breath of fresh air after the dream he’d had. 

Anxiety started to prick at Natsu as he thought of the dream, but he pushed it away as he buckled Lucy into his car and closed the door. This was not the time to be anxious. This was time to spend with his...friend. 

What were they, exactly? Natsu knew he was asking a dangerous question there, but he was worried that she didn’t feel the same way as he did. In his mind, she was already his girlfriend. They were dating. Although they hadn’t gone on an actual first date yet, they were already close enough to be a couple. Everyone had teased him about it since they met, and it had only taken him about two weeks to realize he liked her as more than a friend. 

He just didn’t have the courage to act on it before then. 

Thankfully, he asked her out before anyone else got a chance to. There was still the problem of her father wanting her to be betrothed to some guy she had never met, but the probability of that coming to fruition was next to none. Once Natsu established something as his own, there wasn’t anything that he would let take that away from him. 

And Lucy? 

Well, he thought with a smile, watching her look out the window, she was definitely his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I hope you enjoyed reading! I sure enjoyed writing it :) 
> 
> If you could please drop me a comment or kudos, I would very much appreciate it! Reviews and likes are what keeps writers going, and I will continue to write this story even if I don't get any...but it would make me super happy if I got a review! Thanks so much!
> 
> See ya next time!
> 
> Love, Auds


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy sighed, smoothing her outfit in front of her mirror one more time. She didn’t know where they were going, but she dressed up in a cranberry off the shoulder dress topped with a silver necklace and black heels. She hoped that she wouldn’t be taller than Natsu, but knew that even if she was it wouldn’t be a blow to his ego. He was a confident guy that wouldn’t be shaken by something as small as his girl being taller than him. 

His girl, Lucy thought with a smile. That was finally her. After months of pining and flirtation, they were finally going on their first date today. 

Anxiety ripped through her as she applied her makeup and she felt the cold press into the back of her skull. What if he didn't like her? What if he decided not to go on another date? 

Lucy curled her hands into a fist at herself, realizing that this was ridiculous. Natsu would never leave her, no matter the trial or problem. He would always be by her side. 

Exhaling, she unfurled her fists and turned the doorknob to exit her room with a shaking hand. Opening the door, she exited her room to find Gray and Gajeel sitting on the couch with cups of coffee between them. 

Black coffee.

They only drank that when it was a serious problem, like the time that Lucy almost got a black eye at work. They were so mad then that Natsu stomped to her work with Gray and Gajeel in tow only to find that the man had already been arrested by police--and punched by Juvia, who was also detained for the night. Thankfully, Gray was able to convince the officers to let her go and succeeded, leading Juvia to vow never to leave his side. 

The two men turned to face Lucy, but when she saw the looks on their faces she was shocked. Their eyes were gentle, but firm; by the look in their eyes, it seemed that they were talking about something of importance. 

"Hey, Lucy," Gray said with a soft smile, patting the couch cushion next to him and motioning her over. Confused, Lucy let him continue before she finally complied, sitting down next to him with her hands folded in her lap. 

"Salamander has it in his head that he has a date with you tonight," Gajeel interjected after a few moments of silence, smirking like the thought of it was a joke. 

"He does," Lucy replied with a smile of her own. The men's eyes grew slowly as they shared a look. Something was going on, she just knew it. 

"Natsu is our friend," Gray began slowly, crossing his arms over his chest, "but we won't hesitate to smack him around if needed." 

Gajeel barked out a laugh in response, covering his mouth when Lucy glared at the both of them. 

"Listen, guys. I know you're worried about me and all, but I've got this. Natsu's sweet, and kind, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me," Lucy said with a sigh, running her hand through her hair. Was violence the only way to solve things for these guys? 

"He's a guy," Gajeel replied with a chuckle. 

"So?" 

"So," Gray said, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "men are dogs. Even ones like Natsu who are too stupid to have their brains in their di--" 

The doorbell rang, signifying the end of their conversation. Someone was at the door and neither Gajeel or Gray moved to answer it. Lucy scowled, annoyed that the men couldn't get themselves out of their comfy seats. 

Levy wasn’t due to be here for another three hours for her date with Gajeel. And Juvia was working today. So was Cana. And none of the other girls knew her address. Lucy became confused, but answered the door anyway. 

“Natsu?” Lucy asked when she opened it, her brows furrowing in confusion. 

“Hey, Luce! Ready for our date?” Natsu lifted up a bouquet of pink roses. 

“Why’d you bring pink?” Lucy asked with a smile, accepting her roses as if she were on the Bachelor. “Not that I dislike them at all! They’re beautiful.”

“Red means love, so I’m guessing he didn’t wanna jump the fence too soon,” Gray filled in for Natsu just as he began to open his mouth. 

“O-Oh. I see,” Lucy said, her anxiety beginning to rise. Concerned at the emotion on her face, Natsu rushed to her side and sat her down on the couch and handing her the blanket that had been there since the beginning. Lucy grinned when she felt its softness and warmth, and thanked Natsu once her need for stimulation was fulfilled.

“Ready to go?” he asked a moment later, holding out a hand for her to grasp. Lucy smiled at him before telling him that she was ready and they began to walk to the door. 

Gray and Gajeel let out threats to Natsu as they left and Natsu grinned when he practically slammed the door in the men’s faces. 

“So where are we going?” Lucy asked, and Natsu tapped a finger to his chin. He had to pretend to contemplate what he already had planned.

“You wanna go get some scones from that cafe to hold us over until dinner?” Natsu looked into her eyes, knowing that it was the right answer when they lit up. 

“Sounds perfect.” 

***

“Ah, Lucy! And Natsu! So nice to see you both!” Kinana said with a wave from behind the espresso machine where she made a drink for a customer. Once she handed it to them, she rushed to the counter with a smile. “So what can I get you both?” 

Lucy stared at the menu before ordering a hot green tea with lemon and a hint of raspberry syrup. Natsu ordered a chili mocha. He had been to the shop enough times before having to bring Lucy her lunch or whatever else she needed for the day, so he had his order perfected. 

"I want two raspberry scones too." Natsu held up two fingers. Kinana walked over to where the food was being held and popped two scones in bags, handing them to Natsu. 

"It's on the house," Kinana said, waving her hand when Natsu held out his card. "I want to make sure you both have a lovely first date!" 

"Thank you, Kinana! You're so sweet," Lucy said with a smile, biting into her soft raspberry treat. Hopefully it really would hold her over until dinner--she could only imagine how long the wait time would be wherever they went! 

Natsu put a tip in the jar that was out on the counter and Laki's eyes nearly bulged out of her head once she joined her co-worker and saw that he had tipped twenty dollars. He had always tipped 20% or over when the service was good and since he was going to have leftover money from dinner, why not treat he and Lucy's friends to some food of their own. 

"Thank you so much, Natsu! Please take another scone for the road," Kinana urged, pressing another confection into his hand before he could say no. Lucy giggled at Natsu's expression when the two women practically pushed them out of the coffee shop, shouting to go have fun on their date. 

“I guess they really wanted us out of there,” Lucy joked as she sipped her drink, waiting for Natsu to start drinking his. He seemed really excited about the chili mocha and had even asked for ‘extra chili’. 

When he just stared into his mocha, unblinking, Lucy knew something was wrong. “Uh, Natsu?” 

“Luce, is this a good date?” Natsu asked, finally blinking. Lucy sighed in relief that he wasn’t having an anxiety attack on their date. 

“Of course it is! No one’s ever taken me to my favorite coffee shop before going to dinner. It’s always been going to dinner first and then a movie,” Lucy replied with a smile, taking a small bite of her scone. 

“I thought since you didn’t watch movies a lot this would be better,” Natsu revealed, and little by little Lucy was seeing what a thoughtful guy he was. She already knew this, of course, but she had never been shown this much consideration on a date. Most of the time the guy picked out something that the girl had little to no interest in and Lucy was left on the sidelines while the guy laughed at stupid jokes the entire movie and ate his favorite food. 

But Natsu was not like that and she was forever thankful for him being much different than anyone else she’d ever dated. Especially Dan. 

Shaking her head, she remembered that she had told herself to not think about Dan while she was on her date with Natsu. Lucy was on an outing with the most handsome guy she had ever laid eyes on and to top it all off he was kind and generous and wouldn’t try to get in her pants on the first date. 

Well, she thought to herself, I wouldn’t mind if it was our fifth or sixth. 

Lucy reddened, shoving those thoughts away from her mind. She needed to focus on Natsu, not perverted wonderings! Taking a bite of her scone to ease her problem, she chewed until she felt a force on the back of her throat, preventing her from eating any more. 

“Luce?” Natsu asked, eyes widening in concern. Worries of the date not being enough quickly abandoned, he wrapped his arms around Lucy’s stomach and pushed. Lucy coughed a few times until the food unlodged from her throat and she threw it up onto the table. 

“Thanks Natsu,” Lucy said, her voice still broken and her eyes watering. 

“No problem, Luce,” Natsu said, his eyes intense. Lucy’s gaze locked on his and she became increasingly reminded of his warm hands wrapping around her waist. His lips looked tantalizing as she drew closer to him, licking her own and puckering slightly. Lucy’s eyes fluttered shut and she hoped that her makeup look was alluring enough to draw him in.

Natsu’s eyes widened, but he focused on only Lucy’s beautiful face coming ever nearer. Wrapping his fingertips around her jaw, he took the plunge and ran his tongue over his mouth and closed his eyes. 

Then, when the moment was at it’s peak Natsu’s phone rang. 

“Ignore it,” he whispered, wanting to have her lips on his instead of talking on the phone to whoever was calling. 

“I think you should answer it, Natsu,” Lucy chided, her eyes still soft but her tone firm. 

“But Luce! I wanna kiss y--” Natsu began, but the ringtone became increasingly louder until he picked it up and answered it with his voice flat. 

“Oh. Yeah, we’ll be there in a few minutes. Thanks,” he said sheepishly, saying goodbye before ending the call. 

“Who was that?” Lucy asked and Natsu hung his head low. 

“That was the restaurant. Our reservations were for seven, not seven-thirty.” 

“Well what are we waiting for then? Let’s go!” 

Natsu perked up a little at the adventurous look in Lucy’s eyes. She seemed to think that this was a slight change in plans rather than a mess up on his part and he was more excited to go to dinner with her than he was before. 

Grinning, he took her hand in his and walked her to his car, opening the door for her like a gentleman. Lucy slid in as she thanked him with a smile. Natsu went around the car, getting in and backing out of the parking lot like he was late to a very important date. 

They were silent on the way to the restaurant, dodging each other’s eyes like their lives depended on it. They had almost kissed. And Natsu had admitted that he wanted to kiss Lucy. It was a big step in their relationship, almost one that was too big for them just being roommates before. 

Lucy bit her lip, her anxiety starting to pulse at the back of her neck. What if Natsu didn’t want to kiss her again after she was firm with him? What if he didn’t want to go on another date with her after this one? Was there really something there that wasn’t there before?

“Luce? You alright?” Natsu asked, using his blinker to turn left. Lucy was glad that he was a safe driver, otherwise her anxiety would have been through the roof. 

She let out a sigh, grasping onto her fidget cube in her purse and rubbing the smooth side that was to help with anxiety. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” 

Natsu looked at Lucy in concern. She was a lot of things--smart, kind, beautiful, brave, intelligent--but she certainly was not fine. Her face was scrunched up and she was using her fidget cube, which she almost never did unless it was a major anxiety problem. Natsu didn't have much time to react before they got to the restaurant, but he did something that he wouldn’t have thought was okay before. 

He placed his hand on her thigh, slowly moving his thumb on it to give her stimulation. Lucy gasped and dropped the fidget cube back into her purse, mesmerized by Natsu’s warm touch on her leg. His eyes locked on hers once he parked and they stared at each other once more. 

“Let’s go inside,” Lucy proposed, her voice thick. It seemed that the almost kiss from before had left her wanting more. 

“Y-Yeah,” Natsu replied, looking away. Her eyes were enchanting like a summer’s night and he knew that if he followed that gaze he would be pulled in to kissing her. 

But he wanted to treat her like she was special. He didn’t want her to feel like some conquest or a prize to be won. He enjoyed her company more than any of the other girls he’d dated without a doubt and he wanted to make sure that she was treated like a princess. Natsu wanted to wine and dine her and give her only the best. Lucy was a precious jewel that needed to be respected and cherished, and he knew that. But she could also kick ass and had a bunch of people that surrounded her that would not hesitate to kick his if he messed up. 

That was why he was so worried about tonight. He had researched quite a few restaurants to find one that was worthy of his princess and he found Emillio’s through a quick search through the internet. Gajeel had taken Levy there for their first date and it had went over well--at least that’s what Gajeel told him. He wasn’t sure how well, but their snogging at the front door of the apartment signified that it at least went better than expected. 

Brushing his fears aside, Natsu opened the door and gave himself a pep talk in his head before going over to Lucy’s side and opening the door for her. She grinned at him before she jumped out of her seat, almost paralyzing him in the process. Her smile was one of those things that made him attracted to her just a bit more. 

Little by little, he was beginning to understand what love truly meant. 

***

“Hmm...give me that one!” Natsu said to the waiter, pointing at the wine menu. 

“Certainly. And for the lady?” the man asked with a smile. 

“I’ll just go with what my...friend is having,” Lucy responded, her face flushing slightly. 

“Absolutely. I will be right out with your beverages,” the waiter replied before leaving the duo to their appetizers.

Lucy stabbed at her salad, bringing up a crouton with her fork and eating it right away with the flush that was there before still on her face. 

Natsu blushed himself, smiling softly as he watched her eat. She seemed so happy that it wasn’t because she didn’t have to do dishes later that night either. Maybe it was he that put her in such a good mood. 

“What’s that look for?” Lucy questioned, skewering another crouton and placing it into her mouth lightly. It was obvious that she was trying to make herself look a little more dainty for him, but Natsu knew the truth. He had seen her fart the alphabet with Gray more than once. 

But that didn’t change his opinion of her. He thought that she was beautiful even if she wasn’t in charge of the kingdom of Genovia. 

“Nothing,” he said with a smirk, beginning to eat his own salad. He wasn’t going to let this awesome meal go to waste!

“C’mon, it has to mean something! What’s going on?” Lucy bent forward, revealing a bit of her generous cleavage to Natsu. He turned his head away, hoping that he didn’t see too much. He had seen her naked, obviously, but he wanted the second time he did to be special. 

If he did get a second time, that is. 

“You’re cute,” Natsu said and Lucy’s face burned in the glow of the candles that were lit at their table. 

“W-What? You think I’m cute?” Lucy asked, and Natsu nodded as he shoved another bite of salad into his mouth. Lucy’s face darkened and she fought not to fan her face when he bent back in his chair to stretch. His suit lifted up a little and she saw a sliver of his abs and choked back a gasp. His skin was a beautiful light olive tone because he had tanned during the summer, but she definitely didn’t know he worked out that much. She thought he was behind a computer most of the day, not working on his abs all day!

“See something you like?” Natsu teased, which brought Lucy back to reality. 

“Hey! That’s my line!” Lucy giggled, thankful that the date was going way more smoothly than she thought it would. She had dreamed up in her head that it would be awkward going out with someone that she technically lived with, but she was glad that everything had worked out in their favor instead. 

As their wine made its way to their table, the night became a little more serene. Lucy didn’t like getting crazy drunk with her friends anymore as it lead to anxiety and fainting, so she sipped on a glass of wine and then stopped there.

Natsu had two glasses, but greatly preferred the taste of beer to the fruity wine he ordered for he and Lucy. He did not voice this, however, because he wanted to make sure she was having a good time and complaining would only make the night have more tension than it already held.

After their meal and a dessert of blueberry cheesecake, Lucy held onto Natsu’s arm as he escorted her out. Natsu enjoyed the feel of her small hands wrapped around his bicep and he made a mental note to remember exactly what this felt like for future reference when his depression hit him. 

He wanted to remember this night for the rest of his life. It was the best date he had ever been on and he hoped Lucy could say the same. As he drove them both home, Natsu looked over at Lucy with his signature grin and gazed into her eyes with a softness while they were at a stoplight. 

Lucy stopped for a moment to remember what he looked like with happiness in his eyes. When his depression knocked him down, his eyes often seemed that they lost their light and all of their joy. She liked staring into his eyes when he was happy; it made her feel as if she had done something right. 

Placing her hand on top of his that was on the gearshift, Natsu’s grin turned into a toothy smile that was infectious. Lucy’s lips twitched when she watched him accidentally hit on the gas a little too hard and then press on the brake once he saw there was a cop nearby.

Once he slowed to a stop at the apartment, Lucy took her hand off his leg to relieve some tension in the car. Natsu was staring at her like he was when they almost kissed and she was getting worried that he expected something from her. 

“Luce?” he asked, his eyebrows raised as he gazed into her eyes. 

“Yes?” she answered, falling silent when his face drew closer to hers. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes like before with the hope that this time Natsu’s would finally meet hers.

But at the last second he turned her face gently with his fingers and whispered into her ear. “Thanks for a great night.”

“O-Oh,” she replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Of course. Thank you, Natsu. I had a wonderful evening.” 

As they entered the apartment, Lucy felt her stomach drop. She had a great evening. That was not to be debated. 

But maybe...maybe she really did want a kiss after all. 

***

Hours later, Lucy laid on her bed unable to sleep. The constant thoughts of those two almost kisses left her tossing and turning, and she hated that feeling. It had been a fantastic evening. It really had. But when push came to shove, Lucy really did want him to kiss her. Was that so wrong? 

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts and she grumpily got out of bed to find Natsu standing at the door wearing his pajamas. He propped himself on his elbow on her door frame and wore a smile along with his boxers and white t-shirt that Lucy thought was too see-through for her own good. Clearing her throat, she stared into his eyes and began to scold him for being up this late. 

“Natsu,” she chided, “it’s the middle of the night. Don’t you have to get ready for wo--” 

Her words were interrupted by Natsu’s mouth on hers, rough and firm with no room for talk. She melted into his kiss, trying to keep it short and sweet, but becoming drawn in by how passionate it was. His fingertips were soft on her jaw and his other hand encircled her waist as he kissed her like it was the last one he’d ever have. 

Lucy sure hoped it wasn’t the last one she’d ever have. 

Natsu deepened the kiss as he grasped her bottom lip with his teeth and Lucy groaned. Exhaling through her nose, she craned her neck to entwine her hands in his hair. After a few seconds of pure snogging and holding onto each other like they were kiss-starved, Natsu broke the embrace and looked deep into her eyes. 

“Have a good night, Luce,” he said, his voice a low but gentle growl.

And then, he was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucy awoke the next morning, feeling that what had happened last night was a dream.

But it wasn’t.

Natsu had definitely kissed her. 

He told her to have a good night, and have a good night she did. Lucy had touched her raw lips with glee, a smile on her face that wasn’t there before. Turning on her heel and pouncing on her bed, she hugged her pillow and fell asleep with thoughts of Natsu’s kisses in her mind. 

She had slept well, and she stretched the slightest amount of sleepiness away before walking out into her bathroom to get ready for work. She would definitely have a story to tell Juvia and Cana when she arrived. 

“Good morning,” she chirped to Gajeel after completing her morning routine, heading to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. 

“Oh yeah? How good of a morning is it?” Gajeel asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Not as good as you’re thinking, but still nice,” Lucy replied, grabbing the carton of eggs to prepare them. 

“Was it now?” Gajeel said in a bored tone, sipping his coffee. The man’s voice was stern, but his tilted head and pointed looks indicated he was still interested in the conversation.

Lucy made a noise of approval as she whisked the eggs in a bowl, then poured them into a skillet and began to cook. After her meal was finished, she put the toppings on and pushed them onto a plate. 

She joined Gajeel on the couch in silence and starting to eat, hoping that she would be able to ask him about his date with Levy last night. Lucy hadn’t heard much about the date, but she assumed that it had gone well as always. Swallowing her last bite of eggs, she opened her mouth to speak. 

“So, how did your date go last night?” she asked, and a hint of a smirk flashed on Gajeel’s face before disappearing underneath his regular frown. 

“Fine,” he answered noncommittally, and Lucy thought it was odd but continued to ask a few more questions. 

“Where did you take her?”

“We stayed here.”

“What did you do?”

“I cooked.” 

“What did you--” Lucy began before Gajeel interrupted. 

“For God’s sake, woman, I’m trying to drink my caffeine!” he rudely interjected, taking a large swig to signify his point. “I didn’t sleep well last night.” 

“Why’s that?” Lucy’s brows furrowed. Something obviously wasn’t right here. 

Gajeel reddened. “None of ye--” 

He was then interrupted by the sound of the boys’ shower turning on. 

“Gajeel,” Lucy turned her head toward him, raising her eyebrows. “Is Natsu home?”

“No.” 

“Gray?”

“Nah.”

 

“Then who,” Lucy leaned toward him in interest, “is using our shower?”

Gajeel didn’t answer, but his face turned an almost magenta. 

Lucy merely sat on the couch with a smug smile on her face, waiting for Levy to come out of the bathroom. 

Moments later, Levy pranced out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a tank top. A bright smile adorned her face, and she looked at Gajeel with pride. 

But when she saw Lucy, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. 

“L-Lucy!” Levy stammered, her face almost as red as Gajeel’s. “What a surprise!” 

“I’ll say. We need to have a talk.” 

It seemed Gajeel and Levy’s date had gone over a little too well. 

***

“Since when are you and Gajeel…?” Lucy asked after they went to her room, not finishing her sentence but knowing that Levy definitely knew what she was implying. 

Levy’s face reddened, but she gulped and mumbled out a reply. “Since you went on your date with Natsu.” 

“Yesterday? Great, I can barely get a date with the guy I like and you were able to have sex with the guy you’re dating.” 

“Lu-chan! Be quiet!” 

“Or what, Gajeel will hear? He knows that we’re not talking about private things.” Lucy looked pointedly at her best friend, a little irked. For some reason Levy didn’t think it was important to talk to her about this monumental step in their relationship. Then again, Lucy didn’t talk to Levy much about her first date with Natsu. 

There was silence for a moment, and the stillness in the air was almost unnerving. There were nearly never awkward silences when the two were around each other. The two had known each other for years and rarely found little to talk about. 

It was then that Lucy decided to drop it. Yes, sex was a big deal. There was no doubt in her mind about that. But was she really willing to risk her friendship that she had held with Levy for twelve years over something that happened--no matter how big or small? 

Camaraderie meant more to her than the little details of life, and although this one was rather large, Lucy was not going to leave her best friend to mull this over herself. No, she wanted all the juicy details! 

“I’m sorry, Levy. That was rude of me. I hope you can forgive me.,” Lucy smiled softly at her, and Levy grinned back almost immediately. 

“No, Lu, I should have been honest with you. You deserve to know about our relationship. Maybe not,” Levy gave her friend a smug look, “every detail, but most things I’m fine with sharing.” 

“Thank you, Levy. I appreciate it.” 

The two began their talk, and it lasted until both had red faces and were busting with laughter. Lucy looked at the time ad realized that she would be late to work if she didn’t leave soon. Cutting the conversation short meant not getting the inside scoop, and as a writer and hopefully soon-to-be journalist it was rough not getting every fact. 

Not that she wanted to, anyway. She didn’t need to know those things that the couple themselves only needed to talk about and know. 

“You want me to come have lunch with you later? I know a little coffee shop that has excellent sandwiches at half price during the hours between twelve and four,” Levy teased, thankful that the little store had become their lunchtime guilty pleasure. 

“Sounds great. I’ll text you before I leave so you can get your clothes on before you leave,” Lucy winked, heading out the door before Levy could swipe at her. 

Rounding the corner, she nearly smacked into Gray who was on route to the kitchen. They exchanged apologies with him before running out the door, shouting goodbyes on the way. Hopefully Gray would be available for her to talk to later. Juvia would probably have something to tell him about going on a date that she would relay through Lucy. The unlikely couple had begun dating a few weeks before Natsu asked Lucy on their outing, and she would like to ask Gray how it was going. 

Opening her car door, she found a note taped to it, and next to it was a daisy. In sloppy handwriting, Natsu had written her a little love note. Gasping, she scanned it quickly and then read it over again to revel in the words. 

‘Luce,’ it read, ‘You up for round two?’ 

“Round two?” Lucy questioned, peering at the note closely to check if that was really what he had written, “What does that mean?” 

Before she could even give it a second glance, Natsu came up behind her and spun her around, locking his lips on hers. Lucy melted into the kiss, surprised that he was even home. What was he doing here this early? 

The questions disintegrated as they kissed, and Lucy sighed happily when he rubbed his thumb over her jaw. Tangling her hands in his rose locks, she broke away with a large smile. 

“Natsu! What are you doing here?” 

“Boss let me go home early since there were no more computers to work on. Want me to take you to work?” Natsu offered with a grin of his own, and Lucy nodded. 

Opening the car door for her as he did on their date, the two sat in silence for the length of the drive. Lucy tilted her head toward the coffee shop with a small smile. Natsu rolled his eyes in jest, then turned into the parking lot of the coffee shop. 

Stepping out into the autumn breeze, Lucy’s hair flowed in the wind as she began to walk toward the coffee shop. Natsu could only stare at her in awe. She was so beautiful, it was hard to remember that she was his. 

Natsu grinned to himself. She was his girl, and he was happy to do things like this for her to make her smile. His goal in their relationship was to make her happier than she was before. He knew that Lucy was happy with her life, but he was going to strive to cheer her up when she was feeling her depression hit and calm her down when anxiety reared its ugly head. 

“What are you waiting for? Let’s go in!” Lucy held her hand out to Natsu and he took it. Her hand was warm and soft, and he hoped that she didn’t hate the roughness of his. Together they ran into the coffee shop with smiles on their faces and hands interlocked. 

***

Carrying in her green tea with raspberry, Lucy greeted Juvia and Cana with a toothy smile. Cana immediately crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile, looking into Lucy’s eyes with a knowing expression. 

“Was that Natsu driving you? Guess you guys are closer than we thought. You stay the night in his room?” Cana asked, raising her eyebrows at Lucy when she flushed. 

“N-No!” Lucy cried, balling her fists up in embarrassment. “Although, he did kiss me last night after our date…” 

Juvia squealed, running over and capturing Lucy in a big hug. “Juvia is so happy for Lucy! Does Lucy want Juvia to make a cake for Lucy to celebrate?” 

“No, thank you Juvia. Although, a chocolate chip cookie does sound good right now,” Lucy said, wondering if she was going to be on her period soon. Usually right before she procured a craving for chocolate, and it was fierce until shark week was finally over and she could go back to normal. 

“Juvia will make cookies tomorrow!” Juvia cheered, excited that she could finally put her baking to good use. 

“Thank you! Now, let’s get these doors open!” Lucy said with a smile, tying her apron around her body with a flourish. Today was going to be a good day. 

***

As it turned out, the day was a good one. A great one, in fact. Levy brought Lucy over some banana bread since she had been having withdrawals from the last time she brought over some, and the two sat on the patio of the coffee shop during Lucy’s lunchtime. As the two enjoyed their sandwiches and soup, Levy hid a sly grin behind her coffee cup as she posed a question to Lucy. 

“So, have you and Natsu…?” 

Lucy choked on her sandwich that Levy had bought her, coughing it up on the table. Levy’s face scrunched slightly in disgust, but her smile was still evident. 

“N-No! We definitely haven’t done that. We just had our first date last night!” Lucy sputtered, coughing a little more and taking a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. Her anxiety started to pull at her stomach, but she grabbed her fidget cube immediately and toyed with it. She had had too many anxiety attacks in front of Levy, and even though she knew that her friend would not judge her no matter what happened, she felt a little embarrassed. 

“I dunno, Lu. A lot of things can happen on the first date.” Levy smirked, taking a drink of her coffee. Levy often drank her coffee black if she wasn’t drinking a mocha since the bitterness in it helped her keep focused. 

“I can assure you nothing happened.” Lucy stared her friend in the eyes before remembering the kisses last night. “Well, not nothing, but that for sure didn’t happen.” 

“Oooh, did he give you a good night kiss?” Levy’s voice was teasing as she pressed Lucy further. 

 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Lucy sipped her green tea with a coy smile, remembering exactly what Natsu’s lips felt like. Her face flushed as she was reminded of the roughness and warmth of his mouth, and how his hands roamed over her shoulders and waist. She could almost feel his breath on her skin as he wished her good night, and she remembered how bright his eyes glowed as he stared into hers.

“How was that?” Levy asked, raising her eyebrows as she took spooned some soup into her mouth. 

“It was nice. I haven’t been kissed like that since...ever.” Lucy tapped her finger to her chin as she came to the realization that Natsu was the best kisser she had ever had the pleasure of kissing. Dan was always too aggressive and practically forced her to kiss him, and the rest of her boyfriends she either had in middle school or never got that far with her. She really was inexperienced. 

But, she had to wonder, was Natsu? 

At a moment’s notice, Lucy was fighting off another attack. This time, it was depression. She wasn’t used to that, and knowing so made battling it a little harder. It pressed hard up at the temples of her head, producing a headache that she was unable to force out. Her hands felt shaky and weak as she asked herself if Natsu would really want to date her if she was inexperienced. Her mind said no, but something in her heart said yes. She knew in her soul that he would like her no matter what, but it was like her mind and heart were at odds with each other. 

Then, anxiety made its mark, trailing across her back and around her chest with a burst of ice that fell into her stomach. Lucy hated the feeling, but she knew that it would pass if she found her fidget cube quickly and with ease. 

“Levy.” Lucy croaked out with a motion toward her purse, and her friend looked up in surprise from her soup. “Can you please hand me my cube?” 

“Of course!” Levy replied, and she unzipped Lucy’s purse and found her fidget cube in its designated pocket with a smile. She was glad that she and Lucy were so close that she could ask for something to take her anxiety away, even if she didn’t have it herself. Others might make fun of Lucy for such a ‘toy’, but Levy knew better. It was designed to help people with anxiety, and Levy quietly watched as Lucy rubbed the smooth side of the cube. 

Slowly, Lucy’s anxiety ebbed away until it was but a dull ache, and she sighed in relief. Levy handed her her purse and she dropped the cube back into her purse, thankful that there was such a thing that was made for people like her. And she was thankful for Levy as well. 

“Thank you, Levy. You’re always there for me--even if you do sleep with one of my roommates,” Lucy said with a giggle, and Levy punched Lucy in the arm softly with a smile on her face. Lucy was glad that her friend could be so lax about it now--this morning she just about had a coronary when Lucy saw her get out of the shower. Thankfully after many jokes, Levy had eased up quite a bit. 

It was still going to be weird seeing Levy get out of the shower after staying over with Gajeel. The embarrassment would pass eventually, but for the time being Lucy would keep to herself. At least her room wasn’t near Gajeel’s…

Looking at her watch, she realized that her lunch break was nearly over. She and Levy headed back inside the coffee shop to greet Laki and Kinana one last time and to grab herself a snack for later at work when she got hungry. Kinana, however, would not let her buy her treat and shooed her out of the store before she could even put a tip in the jar. 

Levy drove Lucy back to work with pop music playing in the background as they chatted, laughter bouncing off the walls of the car. Lucy smiled as the wind tousled her hair, enjoying the crisp autumn breeze that today had brought. She was grateful to have a friend like Levy who wouldn’t mind being honest with her. It was the mark of a true friend, and Lucy couldn’t be more thankful. 

With a goodbye wave and a thank you, Lucy jumped out of the car and went back to work with a grin on her face. With lunch in her belly and the awkward things between her and Levy out in the open, Lucy knew that today was to be a good one.

***

Natsu opened the refrigerator, peering inside for a snack. His stomach growled, and he smacked it as he rummaged through the shelves with vigor. Four o’clock had come and passed, and Natsu was ready for a midnight snack. With a check of the clock, he found that his shift wasn’t due to start for another few hours. With a sigh of relief, he found Gajeel’s orange juice that he always mixed with champagne and twisted the lid, chugging it before he could even check the expiration date. 

His stomach instantly lurched, and he quickly ran to the bathroom to lose his cookies. Mimosas didn’t taste as good going down as they could coming up, and with a wipe of his mouth, Natsu vowed never to drink champagne and orange juice again. 

Rustling through the shelves again, he heard footsteps approaching slowly as if obscured by something. Natsu closed the refrigerator to find Gray wearing a button down and sweatpants, his tongue sticking out as his fingers fumbled around a tie. 

“You need help with that, Ice Princess?” Natsu asked with a smirk, leaning against the refrigerator. It wasn’t often that Gray had a problem with something, so Natsu had to revel in this moment and mentally remember it forever. 

“Shut up, man. I have a date with Juvia tonight.” Gray flipped Natsu the bird, and Natsu repeated the gesture back. The two glared at each other for a moment before Natsu groaned and shuffled over to his best friend. Wrapping the tie around a few times and then pulling it through, it only took Natsu a few moments before he had tied a Windsor knot for him. 

“Thanks,” Gray said with a soft grin, “Now I won’t look like a complete idiot.” 

“You look like a complete idiot no matter what you wear, Elsa,” Natsu teased, and Gray socked him in the arm complete with a string of insults. 

“Shit, that one’s gonna leave a bruise,” Natsu huffed, rubbing the sore spot while Gray sported a self-satisfied smile. What was Lucy gonna think when she saw his bruise? 

The image of Lucy tending to his bruise danced through his head, leaving Natsu drooling over the thought of her in a cute nurse’s outfit. He entertained those thoughts for a few moments before shaking his head. The last thing he wanted was to get a boner in front of Gray, which he knew he would never live down. And Lucy would kick his ass if she got word of him thinking about stuff like that. 

“So where are ya takin’ Juvia?” Natsu asked, opening up the refrigerator again. 

“Dinner and a movie. Thought that was a classic,” Gray replied as he headed into the other room to change pants. Natsu chuckled, remembering what he had told Lucy about picking something different instead of going to dinner and a movie like everyone else does. Juvia was a romantic, though, so maybe it worked for her. 

Just as Natsu was about to shove some more food into his mouth, Lucy walked through the doors and stunned him with her good looks as always. Her hair was tied up in a bun this evening, and her bubble skirt was shorter than he had ever seen, giving him a view of her long legs. Her pretty smile was the feature that stole the show, and it brightened up her eyes in a way that he thought was so gorgeous it should be illegal. 

She greeted him with a kiss instead of spoken words, which was just fine with Natsu. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer into a kiss that just about rendered him senseless. So that was what a girl’s tongue tasted like! His ex always thought that frenching was disgusting, and should never be done unless you were about to have sex. 

Thankfully, Lucy didn’t share the same opinion. Natsu hated to think about his ex when this stunning girl was kissing him, but Lucy wiped those thoughts out of his head when she swiped her tongue across the roof of his mouth. 

“You guys are disgusting,” Gray said, breaking the two away from each other. Natsu just chuckled while Lucy blushed bright crimson. It wasn’t every day that Lucy was caught kissing her roommate by another roommate of hers. 

But if she got to kiss Natsu, it was all worth it. 

“At least I get to kiss a hot girl, stripper,” Natsu said, his lips curling across his face. 

“If this date goes well tonight, I might be too,” Gray replied with a smile of his own. With nary another word, he walked out the door. 

Natsu turned towards Lucy with a large, still dazed smile. He looked as if he was struck by lightning. “Good day?” 

“Yeah. Today was a good day.”


	21. Chapter 21

Natsu woke up with a grumble, realizing it was still early. His alarm had yet to go off, but he needed to wake up at this time for a reason. Today he had to be at work early because he had taken time off at the end of the day to go on a date with Lucy. 

It was a surprise for her, after all, and it was a big date that he planned. He had been planning this for a while, and everything was about to fall into place. He was just excited to see everything happen and to hear Lucy’s reaction. 

Stretching for a moment before throwing the covers off himself and getting out of bed, Natsu headed to the shower with renewed energy and excitement for his date with his girlfriend. It felt weird to call her that, but that’s what she was now. They had only been dating a week, but it felt as if they had gone through life together as an old married couple. Helping Lucy with her anxiety had made him feel closer to her than he had ever felt for another person, and such a thing could possibly become dangerous. He did not want to hurt her or make her feel like he was going too fast...but he also wouldn’t mind kissing her more and spending time with her physically. 

Reminding himself that he wanted to go slow, he showered quickly and changed into his work clothes with a bounce in his step.   
“Morning,” he greeted Gajeel, who was still up watching TV reruns. The man had to watch his cooking shows, and apparently the only time they were on was in the wee hours of the morning when Natsu awoke for work. 

Gajeel shushed Natsu violently and pointed toward his lap. Natsu peeked around the couch and find that Levy was asleep with her head on Gajeel’s thighs. Natsu smirked, turning around and beginning to make his breakfast. He didn’t want to tease the man further, as he would most likely become grumpy and start yelling, causing his girlfriend to wake up. And when Levy didn’t get her solid eight hours of shut eye, she became a monster that scared even her own boyfriend. 

Tiptoeing out the door after preparing a lunch, Natsu saluted his roommate before leaving the apartment and making his way to his car. Now all he had to do was schedule an alarm so he could text Lucy good morning and then drive to work. He always had wanted to text the girl of his dreams good morning when she woke up, but since Lucy worked in retail she had a rather interesting schedule. She would work four days in a row then not for another two, then for six days and then she would be off for three. It made their date times quite rough for scheduling, but Natsu had her work agenda in his phone so he could message her at any time whenever she had to wake up for the day. 

Planning the alarm to go off at 8:59 sharp so he had time to text her a sweet message, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and grimaced as he realized he hadn’t made coffee. Oh well, guess he’d fall asleep on the ride there. Or at work, which was even worse. His boss was great, but a bit of a hardass when it came to people sleeping on the job. She enjoyed putting on a fairy outfit and tapping people on the head with her wand, making an ugly face before they awakened. It would scare them awake, and she would chuckle and whip her red hair while walking away and going to work on a computer or wake up another unfortunate soul. 

But it didn’t matter if he fell asleep, or if he didn’t make coffee this morning. He had a date with Lucy tonight, and that was what mattered for today. 

Now, if he could only get through work without messing up on a computer because of tiredness…

***

Lucy’s alarm blared, playing Ke$ha’s new song at a level that scared even Lucy out of her slumber. She was like Levy--wake her up during her sleep, and she was a zombie for the rest of the day. Though, Levy was a little ruder than Lucy. The woman was positively sweet most of the time, but if the two had a sleepover, their boyfriends would be confused as hell to see them in their tired state. 

Searching around for her phone groggily, Lucy sucked in a breath when she turned her phone to check her messages. The brightness of the screen was blinding in the dark room, and she had to push her phone closer to read her emails. Ever since she had gotten contacts, she had to take them out every night before falling asleep. The nightly ones were too expensive, and she was worried that if she got the ones she could sleep with on that it would get lost in her eye and never come out. It was an irrational fear, yes, but it was still a fear. 

When her emails finally loaded, Lucy was excited to discover that her package of books she had ordered a week back would arrive today. It was almost too tempting to fall asleep and wait for the doorbell to ring. But, she resolved, she needed the money from work to pay for more books, bills, her portion of the rent, and helping out the boys with their eating habits. If it weren’t for her being one of the primary cooks of the house, she swore the boys would eat fast food almost every night.

Lucy noticed that a text was sent to her phone, which was confusing. Usually the entire group of the six of them used a messenger app to communicate, making texts rare. Clicking on the text notification, she saw that Natsu had sent her a message.

‘Good morning, Luce!’ it read, and a smile curled around her face as she scanned the words. ‘Hope ya have a good day at work. Check the note on the kitchen table to find your next clue!’

“Clue?” Lucy wondered aloud, “Clue for what?” 

Scurrying out of bed and taking the blanket with her, she waddled over to the kitchen table and searched around it with her eyes squinted. She didn’t have her contacts in, and her glasses lay forgotten on the nightstand in her bedroom. Finding the piece of paper with the note on it was going to be rough. And she had just woken up, too!

Grasping her glasses and shoving them on her face when she made it to her room, she exited her bedroom once more and began to read the note. It told her that there was to be a package for her outside with her name on it. Lucy’s mind was rather addled with all of these new things arising, but she was determined to figure everything out. 

Lucy opened the door and let the chilly autumn air in for a moment; the cold aided in awakening her tired eyes and body. Her eyes searched across the stoop on their apartment until they caught on a package that said her name in big letters. Natsu’s handwriting was unmistakable, and Lucy ripped it open after going inside without a moment’s notice. 

Inside the box was a gorgeous olive green dress that Lucy had been fawning over last time she and Natsu had gone inside a store together. The neckline was very low, but it went down to her ankles and slit up to her knees on both sides of the dress. So Natsu did remember that she wanted that one! It had been weeks since she had been shopping, so she hugged the new dress to herself as if it was life-giving. Included were a pair of gold strappy sandals with mid height heels which would make her tall enough to see eye to eye with Natsu. Checking the shoe size, she found that they would even accommodate her high arches. 

Snatching up the note, she studied the words Natsu had scrawled over the pink paper. It told her to go to work and then report to a store she had never heard of at five thirty sharp. Natsu was never one to tell her to be somewhere ‘sharp’ or buy her expensive clothes for that matter. Every piece of the ensemble had come from her favorite store and did Lucy ever know how expensive that store was. Each item was over $60 at least, and she loved drooling over every handbag, hat, top, shoe, and skirt the store had to offer. 

With a smile, she hugged the items to her body and squealed, bouncing around the room until someone from the apartment below told yelled up at her to shut up. Even that did not quell her excitement, and Lucy bounded into her room and picked out her clothes for the day with a bounce in her step. 

Nothing could ruin this day!

***

...Except customers. Lucy swore that they knew when she was having a good day because they would be in an exceptionally bad mood that particular moment when she walked into work. She had just stepped in the door when a woman with her chihuahua in her designer bag stormed up to her and began to complain. 

“Miss, this hasn’t reduced my stress at all!” a woman said, shaking a lavender incense in the air in Lucy’s face, “I swear I have such bad anxiety that I should be admitted to a hospital!” 

Lucy hardened for a moment. Did this woman even know the difference between stress and anxiety? She certainly did, and she was starting to feel it at this very moment. Her head began to hurt with a headache pulsing at the very back of her mind, and ice spindled up her stomach and clutched around her neck as if threatening to suffocate her. Lucy tried to speak, but she could barely breathe, much less talk to someone. 

“What can Juvia help you with? Lucy needs to go put her apron on in the back, so please excuse her.” Juvia said from behind Lucy with a hand on her hip. The other hand shooed Lucy away in a firm but gentle way that reminded her that Juvia had her back. A small smile was shared between the two before Lucy hustled to the back, closing the door behind her with a relieved sigh. 

Lucy breathed steadily in for eight seconds and out for five for a few minutes before her anxiety began to dwindle, and she cursed herself for working in such an environment that would give her such bad attacks such as this. But with her coworkers at her side, Lucy felt more empowered than ever. She had Juvia to thank for being such a lovely boss. She would figure out some way to repay Juvia for the kindness she had just given to her someday. 

Tying her apron around her back twice, Lucy put her hand on her hip in a power pose that wouldn’t quit. She wanted to convey that she was confident to the customers even though her anxiety still prodded. No matter what would happen to Lucy today, she had a date with Natsu tonight, and that was all that mattered.

Now if she could only get those shelves to stop being so dusty every day she came in…

***

After work was over, Lucy dragged herself home and crashed on the couch. Her shoulders and arms ached from how long she had been dusting shelves, and she hated how messy her hair was. She had just taken a shower this morning and now her hair was full of dust and dirt. With a sigh, she flopped down on the sofa and let herself fall asleep for just a few minutes. 

Peeking at her clock, she noticed it was five thirteen. Jumping off the couch with a shriek, she quickly searched on the internet how far the address was from the apartment. Ten minutes. If she hurried with getting dressed and brushing her hair, she could still make it in time!

Running a brush through her hair while practically ripping her clothes off, she shoved the dress on her body and applied a little mascara. She wiped underneath her tired, baggy eyes with a makeup wipe and reminded herself to put on a little lip gloss. With a turn to stare at her reflection in the mirror, Lucy sighed when she saw what she looked like. 

It would just have to do. She knew Natsu would love her no matter what she looked like. But still...she wanted to look nice for him no matter where they were going. 

Slumping over, Lucy frowned at her reflection in the mirror one last time before making her way to her car. She waved to her neighbor on her way out, who gave her a thumbs up. Well, at least someone liked how she looked today!

Her spirits a little higher, Lucy broke the laws of traffic to get to the address. But when she got there, it wasn’t a restaurant at all. It was a...salon? 

Well. Maybe Natsu really did think of everything. 

Stepping inside, she was greeted by the sweet brown-eyed, plum haired receptionist named Shana who told her to have a seat while she grabbed Lucy a mimosa. Eyes widening, Lucy took the stemmed glass with a meek thank you and a smile. Shana told her that her nail tech would be right with her. 

‘Nail tech?’ Lucy wondered, looking at her nails. Grimacing, she noticed for the first time that day that there was dust on top of them and underneath them, and the mold she had scrubbed off the corners of the bathroom made them appear yellow underneath. Maybe Lucy really did need a manicure. 

“Hello, Lucy! Nice to meet you. I’m Evie.” Lucy looked up from her glass and saw one of the most stunning women she had ever seen in her life. Her long brown hair was wavy at the bottom and rivaled Cana’s in terms of silkiness, and her eyes were a forest green not unlike Natsu’s. Lucy shook her hand with a soft flush on her face, cursing her bisexuality for being so obvious. 

“Come on back here with me,” Evie said, motioning toward the nail table. Once Lucy sat down, she asked what color her dress was. 

“Olive green,” Lucy replied, thankful for the mimosa for loosening her up a little. “What color nails would you suggest?” 

“I think a french tip with gold tips would look stunning on you, Lucy. l will go get the polish right away! Do you want gel polish or gel with acrylic?” Evie stood, staring Lucy in the eyes for a moment. 

“I--I don’t know what any of those words mean,” Lucy said with a blush, partially because she was embarrassed. She was a woman, she should know! 

“It’s alright,” Evie laughed, “We’ll go with regular polish for now, and if you decide to come back to me, we’ll discuss afterward.” 

Lucy looked at her nails as Evie shuffled to the back to pick the perfect color for her. Evie knew what she was doing, and if she did well enough with nails, she would definitely come back. Lucy would definitely have to thank Natsu for getting her pampered. 

“What do you think of this gold?” Evie asked as she sat down across the table from Lucy, displaying a gorgeous gold with glitter that was sure to go well with Lucy’s coloring. Lucy nodded her head with a grin, and Evie’s lips curled up into a smile too. 

After all the shaping, filing, massaging of the hands, and the base coat was finished, Evie began to paint and have a conversation with Lucy. Both women found out they were writers and shook their heads about the problems of being one on the internet. Evie asked a few questions about Natsu, and Lucy told her new friend about how Natsu romanced her and the entire story they had gone through. 

“What do you think?” Evie asked, showing Lucy’s pinkie to her. It looked more polished and beautiful than her nails had looked in quite a long time. Nodding with a soft squeal, Lucy knew she was coming back now. She could afford it after paying all of her bills for the month--and it wouldn’t hurt to get pampered once in a while!

Evie finished up in around an hour, and Lucy sat with her hands underneath the blue light in order to harden them. As she turned to leave, Evie stopped her. 

“You’re not done yet, Lucy! We still have hair and makeup to do!” 

“H-Hair and makeup?!” 

***

A little more than two hours later, Lucy walked out with soft highlights in her newly trimmed hair and a makeup look that was sure to stun Natsu. She barely wore makeup around him, but when she did he was shocked. Now she wore eyeliner, mascara, a bit of eyeshadow, and a highlight that was going to knock out everyone around her. 

Shana handed Lucy another note from Natsu with another address on it--thankfully being one for an actual restaurant--and Lucy headed on her way to her actual date. Ruffling her hair up a bit to give it that sexy, lived in look, Lucy stepped out of the car and into one of the fanciest restaurants she had ever been to. If she had thought the salon was fancy, she should have looked at this place first. There was an honest to God chandelier in the entrance!

“Name?” the guy at the front desk asked, and Lucy gave him hers. Leading her to a table with Natsu at it, she was surprised to see a few other familiar faces at the table. 

“Levy! Juvia! What are you two doing here?” Lucy said with a large grin as each woman got up to hug Lucy. 

“We were just as surprised as you, Lu! Gajeel planned this for me too!” Levy smiled, twirling a tendril of curled blue hair. Her dress was a silver which Levy would have never picked out herself, but she looked gorgeous. The straps on her dress were thinner than Lucy’s, and the sweetheart neckline and mid length gave Levy height that she so desperately desired. On her feet were black heels that were higher than Lucy’s but slightly lower than Juvia’s. 

Juvia wore a purple number that highlighted her legs and made them look long enough to go on for days. The neckline was high, but so was the length of the dress. Her heels were a darker color than her dress, but even they made her look taller than Lucy had ever seen her. Juvia wore a grin brighter than the lights in the room, and when Lucy looked at Gray he seemed content just gazing at his girlfriend. 

“Gray-sama told Juvia to get off work early so she could go get her nails done. Juvia thought that was the only surprise, but Juvia was shocked even more to go to this place!” Juvia said, clutching Gray’s arm with a smile. 

The six sat down from where they conversed, each couple across from each other. Natsu tapped his fork against his wine glass, and everyone turned to pay attention to him. Raising his glass in the air, he grinned as each person followed suit. 

“I’d like to make a toast,” Natsu said as he stood once more, eyes focused on Lucy. “To Lucy Heartfilia, the world’s greatest girlfriend. She made me into the man I was supposed to be a hell of a long time ago, and she’s helped us all out a lot. To Lucy!” 

“To Lucy!” everyone echoed with large grins, clinking glasses and taking drinks of their sparkling wine. 

“Now,” Natsu replied, “Let’s eat!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Thank you so much for being so patient with me! I've been so busy with commissions lately that I've been kind of freaking out lol. I love doing them tho, so let me know if you would like one and I will message you wherever!! Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

“You really put a lot of thought into this, huh?” Lucy asked as she dabbed her mouth with the cloth napkin, setting it on the table when she finished her meal. It was one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten: scallops with white wine and a butter garlic sauce. It was small, and she was sure to eat some kind of a snack after she got home, but boy was it worth it. Across the table, Natsu smiled at his girlfriend as he left a large tip and thanked the waiter for the food. It made him happy to see her happy, although he knew that she might have been a little more comfortable with going to a quieter italian restaurant just the two of them. 

When he set up the entire thing, he knew that her anxiety would have come to her many times. But he knew that Lucy was strong and that she would let him know if he made her feel any hurt. Communication was one of the most important things in a relationship to both of them, and each let their voices be heard if needed. 

“I put a lot of thought into this cause I knew you’d like it, Luce. You’ve been working your ass off at that job of yours for so long that all five of us were worried that you were gonna keel over at some point,” Natsu chuckled, offering his arm to as he rose out of his chair. Lucy brushed off her dress before accepting it with grace like she always did, a smile ever present on her face. Natsu didn’t turn away when he flushed, and Lucy’s smile grew as his face grew redder.

The two looked at each other for several moments, relishing in each other’s undivided attention. The night had been rich with conversation between the six couples, but none of the three couples had the chance to take any time alone. Lucy’s eyes grew warm when she gazed in his eyes, and Natsu’s softened as he took a few moments to remember how he fell in love with her. 

“Ready to go home?” Natsu asked as they took their first few steps in harmony, and Lucy nodded softly. Pushing a curl behind her ear, Lucy admired her nails one last time before turning to smile at Natsu once more. 

The pitter patter of rain and the chill of the air was barely palpable as Natsu opened up the door to his truck for Lucy and closed it once she stepped inside. Figuring out what to do once they were inside the apartment was going to be hard, Natsu thought while going around the car and opening his own door to begin driving. Those gazes shared back there weren’t exactly lustful, but they were getting there. And he didn’t want to do anything that Lucy didn’t want to do--if she was uncomfortable with anything in their relationship it signified that they were doing something wrong. He wanted to make her as comfortable as possible while making her feel good about herself and her decisions. 

“Something wrong? You took a while to come inside,” Lucy said, her voice tinged with concern. 

“Nah, just thinking about something,” Natsu replied, pushing the key in the ignition and firing up the car before throwing his arm around the back of the passenger side to back up.

‘I wouldn’t mind if he put his arm around me,’ Lucy thought for a moment, then pushed another curl behind her ear to stop herself from thinking so. Yes, they were in the physical part of their relationship, but everything was new. She didn’t want to push things too far. 

“About what?” Lucy asked, and Natsu put his arm back on the rest and began the trek home.

He didn’t respond for a few moments as the two continued their drive in silence, opening his mouth only when he was ready. “Luce, I wanna kiss you again.” 

Lucy’s mouth twitched as she saw the green of the stoplight turn, and she waited until she knew Natsu had slowed down the car to make her move. Grasping his face in her hands, she kissed him hard and good so he knew exactly how she felt on the matter. 

“What’s so wrong with that?” she asked with a smirk as she wiped her mouth clean of any residue left over from their kiss. Natsu, still speechless, said nothing. 

The drive home was quiet as Lucy looked out the window and listened to the radio host announce yet another classic Sinatra song. It had always been her mother’s favorite to listen to the crooning man sing yet another about the woman he loved at the time, and she and her father always danced to each of them. 

During her reminiscing Lucy hadn’t noticed that they had stopped in the driveway and Natsu was waiting for her to get out. An awkward chuckle escaped her lips as she opened the door for herself and watched Natsu do the same. What would they do now? 

There wasn’t much left to do. All the couples had split up and it was obvious what Gajeel and Levy were doing since they had left in the direction of a hotel. Lucy wasn’t sure about Gray and Juvia quite yet, but it was known that they were an item as well now. Was sex just the next step they made in the relationship? What would be next after that? 

“Lucy,” Natsu said, startling her from her intricate thoughts on relationships. Holding up a movie that he remembered Lucy enjoyed, he grinned. “Wanna watch a movie with me?” 

With a nod, Lucy realized that they’d probably enjoy an after dinner snack. “I’ll make some popcorn,” she said with a smile of her own as she and Natsu headed off their separate ways to get ready for the movie.

Twenty minutes later, the fireplace was started and the action flick had been started. Neither Natsu or Lucy knew exactly what to do in that moment, so holding hands seemed like a viable option. As Natsu pressed his palm into Lucy’s, he saw the anxiety written on her face. It had been uncomfortable enough hearing Gajeel joke about what he and Levy were going to be doing before the night was through when the girls took a trip to the bathroom, but he could only wonder what Lucy had heard from Levy herself. 

Tapping his finger on the pause button, Natsu waited until the right stopping point to cease the movie for a moment. “Okay, Luce, what’s up?” 

“What do you mean?” Lucy asked, feigning innocence. She hated having Natsu see her being this vulnerable. They had both been in the hospital at this point in front of each other, but anxiety was something that Lucy wasn’t exactly good at telling people about quite yet. Not that Natsu was ‘people’ of course, but--

“You heard Gajeel talk about he and Levy when you came back, didn’t you?” 

“Of course,” she answered, fiddling with the ends of her hair now. “Why do you ask?” 

“I...I don’t wanna do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You’re mine, but that doesn’t mean that we hafta do...that.” Natsu ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the ground. He was not ready to have this talk with the woman that he cared for so much, but since it seemed to be prevalent he needed to man up and do this. 

Lucy’s eyes grew but softened as she watched Natsu battle his own anxiety. Hers was worse than his, but that didn’t make his battle any less of a fight than her own. She hated seeing him like this; she cared for him in a way that she had never cared for anyone. Dan would never had talked to her about this before doing anything. Instead, he would have forced himself on her to make himself feel good and have bragging rights. 

Natsu wasn’t anything like that, and Lucy was very thankful for him being different than her ex. Dan would practically force her to do anything he desired, and Lucy was but a mere toy as he did his bidding. Since then she had shut herself off men, and it had been a long while until she actually opened up to Natsu.

 

There were so many words she wanted to say to express her thanks, yet nothing seemed adequate. Peace instead of anxiety flooded into her heart as she pressed her head to Natsu’s chest. His heartbeat sped as she turned her head and smiled up at him. 

“Thank you,” said Lucy, her voice barely higher than a whisper. Her eyelids felt heavy as he wrapped his arms around her, and soon she succumbed to sleep. 

***

For what felt like the hundredth time in his life, Natsu had no idea what to do. What he wanted to do was different than what he should, and what he desired is to tuck Lucy into bed and snuggle up next to her so he could watch her sleep. But he knew what would happen the next morning: he would be hit with many whacks of a pillow and Lucy wouldn’t talk to him for the rest of the day until she realized they hadn’t slept together. 

Deciding on a slightly less painful option, Natsu gingerly picked Lucy up bridal style and carried her into her room, softly placing her on her bed. He sat down for only a moment as he watched her settle in. She always burrowed under the covers like she was freezing cold, but he knew that it was something she had done since she was a child. Natsu smiled as he smoothed her hair a few times and pushed a stray curl back behind her ear, circling it a few times. Lucy sighed contently as he did so, and Natsu’s smile only grew larger as he gazed down at her in love. 

‘I think...I think I love her.’ His thought came to him right away, like a flash of lightning on a quietly raining night. It was a shock to realize this, but the surprise passed quickly and turned into joy. Natsu wanted to tell her right then that he loved her, but he knew it would have to wait. 

“Goodnight, Luce,” he said as he rose, walking to the door and closing it until beginning to celebrate. He hadn’t felt this strong of an emotion for someone for quite some time, and it was nice to feel it for someone as amazing and wonderful as Lucy. 

Changing into his pajamas quickly, he readied himself to be awake for quite a while. It wasn’t everyday that he realized that he was in love with someone, and he wanted to cherish every moment of it. 

***

“So what do you all want to do for Thanksgiving next week?” Levy asked as Juvia dusted and Lucy faced the store as normal. Sunday mornings meant cleaning for Lucy and Juvia, but thankfully there weren’t too many customers in the store that day. It left time for socializing and finishing up any busy work that needed to be completed for the normal work week to start. 

“I totally forgot about that!” Lucy said, smacking herself softly on the forehead. Her anxiety began to go into overdrive as she realized how much cooking she and Gajeel had to get done--the turkey alone would take four and a half hours! 

“Juvia wants to have Thanksgiving dinner with Gray-sama and all of her friends,” Juvia said cheerfully as she danced to the beat of the gangsta rap that was playing over the speakers. Crystals, dusting, and rap weren’t things that all went together often, but Juvia was passionate about all three. 

“I’d like to have someone cook the turkey for me so I don’t die of exhaustion while cooking dinner for six people,” Lucy joked, and Cana snickered over in the corner. “What about you, Levy?” 

“I would really like to stuff myself without my boyfriend eating everything in sight,” Levy giggled, and Lucy grinned. All three of the men she lived with had huge appetites, which rarely left anything for her if she didn’t grab it fast. At least they were all thankful for her cooking!

“What is Cana going to do on Thanksgiving?” Juvia asked, her eyes now watching her friend do a tarot reading for a customer. 

“I’m gonna go over to Mira’s and eat her out of house and home. And when I say that, I mean--” 

Everyone in the shop suddenly pretended to be busy with something other than listening to Cana. The woman could fire off sexual innuendos faster than you could even say the word ‘sex’, and it was almost impossible for any of the couples to be around her without her making a joke or two. But Cana meant it in good fun, and the girls all took it in stride. Thankfully they could take a joke, but Lucy feared for the day that they became friends with a innocent girl who could barely even say the word ‘penis’ without breaking into a sweat. 

After work was through, Lucy headed to the grocery store to finish shopping for Thanksgiving dinner next week. The turkey would need to be thawed, the stuffing would need to be made, and the cranberry sauce was to be thrown in the trash like usual. She quite liked the side dish, but after a short conversation with Natsu she had learned that neither of the three boys nor their girlfriends liked it. With a sigh, she looked over her cart to ready herself for the horrific check out lane lines and made a beeline to the shortest one. 

Once home, Lucy prepped the meals and made her lunch for tomorrow and flopped on the couch once she was done. It had already been a long day, and it was to be a long week indeed. And to think that Black Friday was going to be right after Thanksgiving was exhausting enough to almost make her want to fall asleep right then and there. Thankfully Juvia had decided to close the store for the holiday itself to let her employees get some rest. 

Deciding to fall asleep instead of becoming more tired than she already was, Lucy walked down the hallway and changed into her pajamas. After she got into bed her eyes closed quicker than usual, and sleep became closer and closer as she thought of how excited Natsu was going to be when she presented him with the turkey to carve. A slow smile curved her lips as she fell into a deep slumber, and her grin stayed on her mouth as she dreamed of him. 

***

“When’s the food gonna be ready, Luce? I’m starvin’!” Natsu complained, rubbing his belly with a teasing smirk. He knew she was working hard, but did turkeys have to take this long to cook?

“It’s almost done, Natsu. Just be patient,” Lucy answered politely rather than smacking him on the head like she wanted to. Honestly, did the man think with his stomach or what? Sighing, Lucy reassured herself that his belly wasn’t going to rain on her parade. She had a paid day off and everyone was going to come back to taste her delicious cooking, so she had nothing to complain about. And she had to hand it to Gajeel for assisting her on making a scrumptious stuffing--that man knew exactly how to season it so it looked and tasted right out of a cook book. 

Lucy could barely put the turkey on the table before Natsu cut off a piece, shoving it in his mouth before she could say anything. As soon as everyone else saw food, they grabbed whatever they could eat so no one else would get to it first. Lucy huffed, but soon looked around the room and realized something: they all looked like a family. Her eyes softened as she glanced at each couple eating together side by side, smiling as Levy leaned into Gajeel. She guessed it wouldn’t be long until he proposed, but she wasn’t certain on that. Gray and Juvia would take longer, she supposed, but possibly not. 

And as for she and Natsu…

“Luce,” Natsu said from behind her, and she turned around. There he was, holding a plate of food. “I saved you a plate.” 

Well, Lucy thought, I would be happy if he proposed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I will hopefully be updating more often now that I'm not as tied up at work and with commissions, so please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks so much, and see ya next time. Toodles!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I'm back! It only took me a ton of time, but hey! I'm here lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The weeks passed by like seconds, and sooner rather than later it was the day before Christmas Eve. With Lucy’s life being constantly taken over by customers, working more hours, and trying to go on impromptu lunch dates with Natsu in between, she barely had enough time to wrap presents or get into the Christmas spirit at all. It seemed like it was just a normal day coming up where she would work for another day and have her days off like always but have another day added to it. Retail would really kill one’s Christmas cheer, and that was one of thankfully only a few things that Lucy disliked about the holidays. 

Customers were even more rude than normal since they were in a rush to get their gifts for whomever they were searching for, and Juvia’s store was no exception. One woman even yelled at Cana because they didn’t have a certain incense in stock, and Cana barely batted an eye when the woman said she would never come back in the store again. 

“Don’t let the door hit you on your way out,” Lucy muttered under her breath after the customer finished her yelling and stomped out. When the woman looked her way, Lucy merely fake smiled and waved, hoping that she would stay true to her word of never coming back. 

“Are Lucy and Cana ready to close the store?” Juvia asked innocently, eyeing a customer still wandering around even though it had been ten minutes since she had told them that they were closing in five minutes. 

“You betcha. I’m ready to get outta here and take two shots. One for that customer and one for me. God knows she needs one,” Cana said with a smirk, and Lucy laughed along with her friend. Even Juvia joined in despite her sadness over losing a customer. 

“Don’t worry about her, Juv. She was a real witch,” Lucy said with a grin, softly rubbing Juvia’s back with her fingertips. She knew that her boss’ depression would beat her up about losing someone, no matter how rude the person was or not. Thankfully they were doing well this month even with cruel people running amok, so Lucy knew that Juvia’s depression wouldn’t hit her as hard this time. Still, she wanted to be there for her friend and boss no matter what, and even if her depression wasn’t as bad as last time, it was still bad. 

“Juvia wouldn’t know what she would do without Lucy,” Juvia said, wiping a tear from underneath her eye with a sniffle. Embracing her friend and employee, Juvia wrapped her arms around Lucy and smiled softly. 

“You’re welcome, Juvia. Anytime,” Lucy replied, squeezing her friend tight. She knew that this hug would be cherished for a while and that Juvia needed as many hugs and gentle touches as possible because of her past. Even raising a hand to high-five the woman could be a trigger to her because of her PTSD and depression, and Lucy did not want to bring back memories of pain for her. Juvia had been nothing but kind to her for the entire time of her employment, and Lucy wanted to relay that feeling back to her friend. 

“Alright, store’s closed. Let’s get to work!” Cana called, and Lucy and Juvia broke away from the hug. Giving each other a quick smile, the two parted to clean up. 

***

Once work was over, Lucy said her goodbyes and headed home, stopping by to grab a coffee over at the shop that she and Natsu went to on their first date. Happy memories flooded her mind as Laki and Yukino asked her how her boyfriend was, and Lucy was elated to tell them that he was doing well. The three chatted for a little while before Lucy left, pushing a large tip in the jar and wishing them a happy holiday. 

Finally home at last, she fell onto her bed for a few minutes to relax her aching feet. If only retail didn’t kill her feet as much as she knew they would…

Still, this was time for wrapping presents, not complaining about her feet! She only had today and tomorrow to wrap some gifts, and since none of her roommates were home that meant she could finish up the task in the living room. As Lucy opened up her drawer of gifts, she reminisced over what she bought for each person. A subscription to a fancy snack box that Gajeel would have delivered to his work every week so he would be able to eat something other than chips each day. A handcrafted book cover for Levy. A bottle of scotch for Cana, and an incense burner she made herself for Juvia. Gray was being gifted with an ice cream maker so he could make his favorite treat within thirty seconds.

And Natsu…

Lucy bought Natsu a dragon plush from one of her favorite stores. She knew it wasn’t much, but she hoped he’d appreciate it more than if she bought him a huge gift or something like that. She made sure that everyone’s gifts were equal in value, and Natsu’s plush was no exception. It was a rare one that was sold when Lucy was a child, and she always wanted one but never was able to have one since her father persisted that dragons were for boys. 

Placing it into the box with a card on it, she wrapped it with nimble fingers and cursed her father once more. If he hadn’t placed a gender binary when she was a child, maybe she could have enjoyed things like rolling around in the dirt and whatever else she enjoyed. It didn’t matter what gender a person was--they should be able to be who they wanted to be and find joy in what they did. 

But things were what they were, she thought with a sigh, and there was nothing she could to do change it. Even if she wished to do so, Lucy didn’t have the power to change the past. She could, however, alter the future to what she wanted. She could let her kids know that there were no rules on who they preferred to date, who they loved, and how they dressed or presented themselves. As long as they were kind and not in jail or a drug dealer, the door would always be open to them. And that was that. 

Shaking her sigh off, a smile replaced it on her face. It was a time of joy, not a time of sorrow or looking back on past regrets. Even though he was a jerk in multiple ways to multiple people, it was almost Christmas. She could forgive her father for just one night. 

***

Before Lucy knew it, the day had gone by and she was waking up on Christmas Eve. Thankfully she had wrapped all of her presents up with care last night, placing them under the tree along with everyone else’s. With a yawn, Lucy’s feet hit the floor and she took her medicine quickly and headed to the restroom to take a shower. On her way across the hall, she heard a Christmas song playing on the radio. Smiling, she walked into the bathroom and sung along with the song as she washed her hair in the shower. 

Once out, she began to make her breakfast as she hummed to the tune of ‘All I Want for Christmas is You’. Lucy turned around and put her food on a plate and began to eat quickly. She needed to get to work as soon as possible! Christmas Eve was one of the biggest days of the year, if not the biggest. Retail stopped for no man. 

Fortunately, people were pretty good at getting their Christmas gifts early. Most people who got their presents late were men who shopped for their wives or just normal shoppers in general, which Lucy could handle. The day continued without a hitch, and Lucy was finishing up her closing duties rather than later. 

“Juvia couldn’t have handled this without you, Lucy!” Juvia smiled at her friend as they closed up the shop together along with Cana.

“You were the one who dealt with that rude guy, Juv,” Lucy replied nonchalantly, circling to turn the store’s sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed’. 

“But Lucy was the one who talked that customer into buying a more expensive crystal for his wife,” Juvia retorted with another grin, embracing her employee. Juvia was a hugger, Lucy had realized, but it was quite nice to have positive affirmation that she did well at her job. Her last boss barely even told her that she did well at the end of the night, but Juvia was so encouraging that it sometimes overwhelmed her. Lucy wasn’t used to receiving this amount of praise, but she’d rather that than the latter. 

“Merry Christmas, Lucy,” Juvia called from where her car was parked, and Lucy wished the same to her. They would see each other tomorrow, as none of the group were close enough to their families to have Christmas with them--or even had families. Sometimes Christmas could be a sad occasion for those without family, but Lucy vowed to herself to make this holiday the best one she had ever had the pleasure of hosting. Since she was the only person motivated enough to decorate after working overtime, she was going to make their apartment look full of cheer. 

After stopping by the coffee shop down the road to buy everyone their favorite holiday drink and tipping Laki and Yukino quite handsomely, Lucy drove home and began her adornment of their home. Although small, Lucy knew how to make the living room appear just a bit bigger so everyone felt like they were welcome. Fortunately the presents were already placed under the tree, so Lucy didn’t have to do much in that regard. As she rolled up her sleeves, she began to embellish every door, chair, and light fixture in the place. With a snicker, she hung up a few select pieces of mistletoe she had picked up from the store. She knew there was going to be a lot of kissing in general, but why not try to make it a little more embarrassing for the couples around her?

Hours flew by, and soon everyone was home from their jobs. Natsu had awoken from his normal slumber as he had the day off tomorrow, and Gajeel had begun cooking the Christmas ham along with Lucy in the kitchen. 

Lucy giggled girlishly as Natsu gave her a kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe, and she turned her head to kiss him full on the mouth. The Christmas ham could wait--this was really what the holiday was all about!

“Merry Christmas, Luce,” Natsu wished his girlfriend when they broke apart, and Lucy bopped him on the nose softly. 

“I know you were just giving me a kiss so you could grab a piece of the ham,” she teased, but the blush on her face stayed as bright as when he first kissed her. Wow, could that boy kiss!

“Nah, I wanted to kiss you. The ham was just a bonus,” Natsu replied as he popped the meat into his mouth, enjoying the buttery flavor and slight brown sugar taste. 

Lucy turned away with the slight flush still on her face while she continued aiding Gajeel’s cooking. She knew that he didn’t know how to make the brine just right or how to cook the meat to the perfect temperature so it was neither undercooked nor overcooked. And thankfully, she did. Someone had to make sure that the boys that stayed here knew how to cook other than Gajeel, and if it had to be her, then so be it. 

“Food’s done,” Gajeel said with a grunt about forty-five minutes later after Lucy had reset the kitchen timer twice. Mouthwatering, she pulled the ham out of the oven and set it on the table along with the potatoes, carrots, and other miscellaneous delicacies that she, Gajeel, and the rest of the crew had prepared earlier that evening. 

Levy grinned as she popped the champagne, pouring the beverage into glasses and handing one to Gajeel. He kissed her on the cheek, and she giggled softly before turning his face toward hers. 

“Merry Christmas, Gajeel.” Levy pressed a gift into his hands, whispering into his ear to have him open it later. 

“Alright everyone,” Lucy announced as her friends turned toward her expectantly, eager to what she had to say. “It’s been a great year for us. You all are my family, and I love you guys more than life itself. And it’s Christmas. So let’s eat, drink, and be merry!” 

“Yes,” a voice said behind the group as he stepped into the tight circle of friends with a smirk on his face. “Let’s hear what Lucy has to say. I’m sure she has an awful lot to tell about being part of a family.” 

“What the hell did you just say about Lucy?” Natsu stepped up to the man, snarling as he glared into his eyes. 

But the eyes he found staring back at him looked...just a little like Lucy’s. There was still much cruelness there, but the shade was not unlike his girlfriend’s. 

“Dad.” Lucy’s voice was flat but slightly shaky. Anxiety rose in her stomach up to her neck as she slowly walked toward her father. “What are you doing here?” 

“Oh my dear, you cannot be serious! You responded to all of my letters. As cruel and vicious as your replies, I did not think that you would be this way to your own father,” Lucy’s father replied, a crude smile on his lips and a glint in his eye. 

“It’s not like you gave me any reason to be kind to you, dad,” Lucy spat, but her eyes were downcast. Flashbacks hit her fast and hard--celebrating her birthday on her own at three, her mother dying, and the glaring eyes of her father as she left the house when she turned sixteen years old. Tears dripped down her face as she faced the man who had given her too many reasons to leave her home. 

“Don’t cry, my dear. I’ve only come to take you back to where you belong. Do you really think you belong here, in this dump?” Gesturing around the apartment, Lucy’s father snidely grinned. “Besides, Sting is waiting for you. I’m sure he’d love to see his new pet dressed nicely for him instead of dressed in...whatever it is you’re wearing. You belong home, and more importantly, you belong as Sting Eucliffe’s wife.” 

The final straw in Natsu snapped, and he grabbed Jude by the collar. No one, not even Gray or Gajeel, dared stop him. Instead, his friends stood behind him to back him up just in case things got ugly. Smashing him into the closest wall, Natsu’s chest heaved up and down as he bared his teeth. 

“Listen to me, you piece of shit. Lucy doesn’t belong to that asshole. Lucy doesn’t belong to you. Lucy doesn’t belong to anybody! She’s her own person, and she’s the most goddamn beautiful person I’ve ever known in my life, no matter what she’s wearing or how she acts. She belongs here, in Magnolia, and she wants to be by my side. Got that?” 

Once finished, Natsu released Jude and let him clean himself up. After Jude straightened up, he wiped the blood off his mouth and let his self-satisfied smirk free once more. 

“And who might you be?” Jude asked, staring Natsu straight in the eyes.   
Without a moment’s hesitation, Natsu opened his mouth and responded. 

“I’m her fiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's the fake engaged trope, folks! This will be quite interesting. Don't forget to kudos the crap out of this if you'd like, or if you wanna get all fancy, you can leave a comment! 
> 
> Thanks so much for being so patient with me. I've been very very busy and stressed with going full-time at my job and about twenty other things going on in my life. Anyway, nevertheless, I appreciate your patience. I will try to update more often now, probably about once a month. Love you all! 
> 
> 'Til next time! 
> 
> Love, Auds :)


End file.
